Knives & Hearts
by OMG.Its Janice
Summary: Callie & Arizona's love is put to the ultimate test when Callie defends Arizona from a vicious attack and ends up in serious trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys or any of the character

A/N: Massive thanks to Sofietc who helped me along with the idea and proof read for me… oh and came up with the title! :-)

Please read & review and let us know your thoughts - hope you enjoy! J :-) x

* * *

"Time of Death 23:57" Owen Hunt bluntly said to the trauma room

"No Owen! You have to keep trying! Shock his heart" Callie said desperately as she looked on at the lifeless body on the table.

"He's dead Torres and quite frankly it's the best place for him" Owen said ripping off his gloves

"No! Owen you have to save him" Callie cried

Arizona looked on in shock at the scene unfolding in front of her. Callie was desperate for this to end differently but the guy was dead, he'd been dead since they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Come on" Arizona said as she placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and led her out of the room

"Arizona, they need to bring him back"

"He's dead Callie"

Arizona guided Callie into the lounge and sat her on the sofa before going to the coffee pot and pouring her a strong cup of coffee.

"Drink this, you need to steady your nerves" Arizona offered as she sat next to her and put her arms around her. They sat in silence for 15 minutes; both going over the evening's events in their head until the door opened and brought them both from their musings.

"Calliope Torres?"

"Yes, that's me" Callie said standing

"Dr Torres, we would like to ask you some questions at the station" The detective told her

"What? Why? I already explained what happened" Callie replied nervously as Arizona appeared at her side as enlaced her fingers with Callie's

"Dr Torres it's procedure" Detective Manders explained

"We both already explained what happened. I told that guy and he wrote it all down" Callie said pointing to the police officer standing at the door behind the detective "I'm not going to the station, I can't…. You can't believe that this was my fault. Arizona tell them" Callie said clearly distressed

"Baby, you need to calm down" Arizona said sweetly

"I'm calm but I'm not leaving you. Not tonight" Callie said defiantly

"If you aren't willing to co-operate then we'll make matters a little more formal" The detective warned her

"Calliope" Arizona said softly rubbing her arm

"It was self defence" Callie said loudly "I'm going home. This is nuts"

Callie tried to walk past the detective who reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Due to her shaky nerves and adrenaline rushing through her, she lashed out and pushed the detective away from her causing the officer blocking the door to grab her and handcuff her from behind.

"No!" Callie screamed

"Calliope Torres I am arresting you for the murder of Donovan Meers. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of Law."

Callie just sighed defeated

"I didn't do it on purpose" She whispered

Arizona closed her eyes in defeat as she watched Callie being man-handled. She locked eyes with the detective and he nodded allowing Arizona to approach her anguished girlfriend. Arizona closed the distance between them and gently cupped Callie's face and wiped away her tears.

"Just tell the truth and you'll be fine. We were both there, we know what happened. It was self defence" Arizona said before kissing her softly "Stay calm and as soon as they are done questioning you I will be there waiting for you. I promise"

"I'm so sorry Arizona" Callie whispered

The detective and officer led Callie out of the lounge and through the hospital to the entrance as her colleagues looked on in shock at the handcuffs.

"Is Torres' handcuffed?" Christina asked Meredith in disbelief

"That's a joke" Derek commented

"Stay calm and justice will prevail" Miranda Bailey said to her gawping co-workers "Torres wouldn't harm a fly intentionally"

"Yeah well they better let her out before the 15th. Her half of the rent is due" Christina said in her typical manner causing looks of disgust from her colleagues.

Arizona emerged from the lounge and rubbed her hands over her tired eyes.

"What the hell happened in there?" Mark asked coming over to Arizona and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She freaked out. She got upset and angry and they just arrested her. I need to go to the police station and wait for her" Arizona said

"Okay, I'll drive you" Mark nodded

"Mark you don't have to do that. I'll be fine" Arizona said finding an inner strength

"She could be there all night; you're going to need company. Plus, you're too shaken up to drive" Mark ordered as he led his best friends girlfriend towards the car park.

* * *

As Callie sat handcuffed in the back of the police car, she felt numb. She was scared as hell and totally distraught at the events that had played out tonight. She had wanted to stay home and chill out but Arizona had wanted to go out. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"_Dark green eyes stared back at her in horror at the realisation that the knife had been stabbed through his chest"_

Callie quickly opened her eyes and felt the sickness rise in her throat again.

When they reached the station she was led through and taken to the admit area.

"Full Name?" A short black woman barked

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres" Callie whispered

"Date of Birth"

"28th August 1982"

"Remove the cuffs" The black woman ordered the officer standing next to Callie.

"Remove all jewellery, empty your pockets, and remove your shoes and socks" The short black female officer commanded once Callie was unlocked.

Callie did as she was told and signed the paper that was placed in the sealed bag detailing her possessions.

The cop who brought her in then roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a nearby room.

The room was cold and sterile and Callie had a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach as to what was coming next. Before she could let her thoughts overwhelm her two female officers walked in and the male officer left.

"Calliope Torres do you have a weapon on your person?" The taller officer asked

Callie just shook her head

"We need to perform a cavity search and take your clothes to forensics. If we are met with resistant then we are authorised to use force to detain you. Do I make myself clear?"

Callie just nodded

"Good. Now slowly remove all items of clothing and hand them to me one at a time"

Callie reached for her top and pulled it over her head and handed it to the intimidating officer who shook it out and handed it to her colleague who placed it in a clear bag.

Callie then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs and passed them over.

As she stood in her underwear she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. This wasn't how she had anticipated undressing tonight.

"Underwear too" The office ordered much to Callie's horror

"I don't have anything on me. I can give you my word" Callie said quietly

"Underwear!"

Callie reached behind her and undid the clasp of her black lacy bra. She took a deep breath as she reached down to remove her matching panties. As she pulled them down her legs and stood naked she bit her lip to suppress the oncoming tears.

The officer stepped closer and ran her gloved fingers through Callie's beautiful, dark shiny hair.

"Open your mouth" The officer ordered as shone a torch into her mouth and up her nose.

Callie did as she was told and let the officer shine the torch in her mouth.

"I need to you to put your arms out in front of you and squat down"

Callie looked horrified but did as she was told

"Okay good, now put both hands on the wall and bend over for me"

Callie again obeyed the order but grimaced as the gloved hand inspected her person.

"All clear" The officer told her colleague who noted it down on file

"Do you have any medical complaints that we should be aware of?" The officer asked her

Callie just shook her head

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes, I had three glasses of red wine with dinner"

"Do you have any narcotics in your system?"

"No"

The officer then weighed her and took a swab of DNA from inside her mouth. Once everything was complete she handed her a white, plastic jumpsuit and told her to put it on.

Callie quickly dressed and was then led through to a connecting room where there was a camera.

"Sit down and look up at the camera"

Callie did as she was told and had her picture taken three times.

"Okay take her to the cells" The officer ordered a new officer who had arrived in the room

"Is my girlfriend here? Can I see her? Callie asked

"No"

Callie just closed her eyes as she was again held by the upper arm and led away. When they got to the cell door she felt her breathing become more rapid

"How long will I be here?"

"I'm not sure"

The officer nudged Callie inside and shut the door with force and then locked it.

Callie looked around the cold, small, damp cell and felt tears springing to her eyes. She instantly felt claustrophobic and needed air, she needed Arizona.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arizona and Mark were at the front of the station house trying to get some answers.

"Why can't I see her? How long will they be interviewing her for?" Arizona demanded

"Lady, you need to get the hell away from my desk" The grumpy police officer ordered

Arizona was about to fire off a barrage of more questions when Detective Manders emerged from a room.

"Dr Robbins, do you have any more information?" He asked politely

"No, we told you what happened. I'm here to collect Calliope. Where is she? What's going on?"

"Dr Robbins we're going to interview Calliope in the morning, let her calm down and get herself together. You may as well go home, nothing is going to happen between now and the morning" Detective Manders explained

Arizona looked confused

"Well then where is she?"

"She's being kept in a cell overnight"

"No! You can't do that to her! She isn't a criminal. It was an accident. She's a doctor for crying out loud" Arizona screamed causing many people in the area to look at her

The smart-looking detective gave Mark a warning look and he knew that he needed to get Arizona out of the police station.

"Let's go home and wait there" Mark said as he took hold of Arizona's arm.

"No Mark! I'm not leaving her locked in a cell"

"Arizona, right now we have no choice. Torres is tougher than you think, she'll be fine"

"Can you at least pass a message to her for me?" Arizona asked and then continued when Manders nodded "Tell her that I love her and that I'll be here for her. And to stay strong"

"I'll make sure that she gets the message" Manders nodded as Mark led Arizona away.

* * *

Callie had no sense of time, she had paced in her confinement for what seemed like hours. She was tired, uncomfortable and agitated. She hated not knowing what was happening. Her thoughts constantly roamed to Arizona and what she was doing, what she was thinking and where she was. Was she at the station waiting for her? Had she been told what Callie had gone through? Was she at home?

Callie knew that she could drive herself insane with the endless possibilities. She paced some more until she felt uncomfortably hot, the white oversized plastic jumpsuit was doing nothing but helping her to overheat. She pulled at the high neck and undid the zip down the centre of her chest.

She slid down the wall and gave into the fact that she was in a hopeless situation. All she could do was sit and wait for somebody to come and get her.

* * *

"Torres!" A voice boomed as the door opened "It's time for your interview"

Callie got up and slowly walked out of her captivity.

"Has my girlfriend been here? I need to see her" Callie said with her voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"I'm sorry. I don't know"

Callie was taken to the interview room where she was met by the detective who had taken her from the hospital.

"Dr Torres how was your night?" The detective asked smugly

Callie just sat at the table and didn't answer the question.

"I've been told that you have refused a lawyer Dr Torres" Detective Manders began

"That's right" Callie nodded softly "I'm capable of explaining that this was just self defence following a horrific attack. I don't need a fancy lawyer charging me thousands of dollars to do that for me" Callie would have loved a lawyer to get her out of this mess, but she couldn't even afford dinner let alone legal fees. She had considered calling Carlos during her night of hell but opted against it

"Okay Dr Torres do you want to tell me exactly what happened last night?"

"I already told you, it was self defence. I was protecting my girlfriend"

"Protecting her from what?"

"That arsehole who tried to hurt her"

"So you're saying it was purely an act of defence?"

"Yes, I told you that. You have to let me go. I need to see Arizona"

"If you want to see your girlfriend then you need to tell me exactly what happened. I need every detail"

Callie just sighed.

"Arizona and I were at home. We both had the night off, I wanted to stay in and order takeout but Arizona wanted to go out…"

"_Come on Calliope! You've become so boring in old age!" Arizona teased_

"_Darling I'm tired! I just want to spend the night with you"_

"_We will be spending the night together, just in a nice restaurant with a nice bottle of wine and then when we come home I'll show you just how happy I am that we went out"_

_Callie smirked finding it hard to resist the adorable blond._

"_Sweetheart, I don't really have the cash for dinner" Callie sighed still struggling financially after her family had disowned her._

"_Dinner is my treat"_

"_You paid the last three times we went out"_

"_So? You're my girlfriend! I'm allowed to spoil you a little bit"_

"_I'm just so used to paying my way that I find it difficult"_

"_It doesn't matter, I like spoiling you" Arizona smiled as she pulled Callie from the couch and pushed her towards their bedroom to begin getting ready._

_Once they made it to the restaurant Arizona ordered wine for the two of them and they enjoyed their evening. They laughed and joked and both had a glint in their eye as to what the evening promised._

"_You're so beautiful you know that right?" Callie said across the table as they finished their meal._

"_You're drunk" Arizona giggled_

"_I've had like three glasses of wine"_

"_That's a shame because I love taking advantage of you when you're drunk" Arizona flirted seductively leaving Callie's heart fluttering in her chest and her panties become a little wet._

"_Baby, I don't have to be drunk, you can take advantage of me anytime you like" Callie flirted back_

"_Check please" Arizona said to the waiter who passed their table leaving Callie to smile broadly and giggle at her girlfriend's eagerness._

_When the check came to the table, Callie put her head down a little defeated._

"_Arizona, I wish that I had the money to pay for this" Callie said embarrassed_

"_Would you stop with this? I told you that it was on me. When we first started dating you practically paid for everything. Just let somebody take care of you for a while" Arizona ordered_

_As they walked out of the restaurant into the cool, crisp Seattle air Callie put her hand in Arizona's._

"_Shall we take a cab?" Callie asked desperate to get back to the apartment as soon as possible "I have enough money for that" She lightly joked_

"_Let's walk" Arizona mused "It's a beautiful evening"_

_Callie just grunted as Arizona pulled her away._

_They walked along the streets of Seattle hand in hand, casually chatting about everyday life and occasionally flirting about what they planned to do to each other when they got home._

_They were half way down a dark street when they both realised that they were being followed. They stayed closed and both remained on guard, prepared for an altercation._

"_What should we do?" Arizona muttered_

"_Just keep walking" Callie whispered back keeping a tight hold on her girlfriend. However, before they could react further the figure from behind leapt onto Arizona and grabbed at her Balenciaga bag. Instinct took over and Arizona fought for her purse. Callie also became involved in the altercation as Arizona was pushed and shoved_

"_Just let go lady" The guy hissed at her and Arizona caught sight of a shiny object in his gloved hand. Arizona lost all practical thoughts when the endless possibilities of the outcome rushed through her brain. She lightly loosened her grip and the guy struck her with his free hand causing her to stumble backwards._

_As Arizona fell to the floor Callie pushed the guy and grabbed for Arizona's purse that he was holding. A struggle ensued and Callie found herself pushed against a wall as she battled the tall, scruffy man._

"_Calliope, just let him go." Arizona screamed as she stood from the floor._

"_Yeah Calliope" The guy mocked "Let me go unless you want your little bitch dead" He smirked as he flashed his knife._

_Callie pushed the guy further back as the tussle began again. She had to protect Arizona. They fought for the knife and Callie felt sweat beads forming on her forehead as the knife inched closer to her._

"_Calliope, please" Arizona whispered_

_The battle was too far in for either of them to relent. Callie and the guy were sparring backwards and forwards with the knife moving between each of them. Callie made a win for the knife and as she felt her hands grab it, she tried to throw it out of reach but her hand was grabbed and the knife was again positioned between their two bodies. Before Callie could register what was happening, the knife became heavy and met with resistance. Callie stepped back and looked at the evil, dark green eyes go wide with shock._

"_You bitch, you stabbed me" He muttered as he clutched his chest and fell to his knees._

_Callie stood frozen as she watched the guy fall. As a doctor her first instinct was to always help, but she was stuck. Callie was vaguely away of Arizona moving closer to her and searching her body for injury._

"_Calliope, are you hurt?" Arizona repeated over and over as her hands roamed her body._

"_Arizona. Help him. Please" Callie muttered in shock_

_Arizona turned to see the attacker passed out on the floor. She quickly knelt down and began checking for a pulse. When she found none, she ordered Callie to call 911._

"_Callie, call an ambulance!" Arizona instructed firmer when she realised that Callie was still frozen._

"_Oh God, what happened?" A young couple in their thirties asked as they came running over._

"_Can you call 911 please?" Arizona asked as she continued CPR._

_The couple quickly called the emergency services as Callie stayed with her eyes locked on the body Arizona was frantically trying to save._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Massive thanks to Sofietc who helped me along with the idea and proof read for me… oh and came up with the title! :-)

Thanks so much for the comments & messages - they make my day! J x

* * *

As Callie finished telling her story her voice was hoarse and she could feel hot tears burning at the corner of her eyes. She felt uncomfortable as the interview room remained silent. The detective was burning holes into her.

"Can I go now?" Callie muttered softly

"What I'm struggling to understand Torres is why you didn't drop the knife?" The detective pushed ignoring her question

"If I dropped the knife he would have stabbed me! He would have hurt Arizona" Callie defended

"So you stabbed him first!" The detective fired back

Callie just put her head down, her words were being twisted.

"We have no evidence that he would have stabbed you Calliope. You were angry, he had upset your girlfriend, you wanted revenge" The detective pushed

"NO! It wasn't like that!" Callie shouted "Arizona was there, she can tell you that I didn't do it on purpose. I wouldn't do it on purpose"

"We have Dr Robbins' statement. She said that you were tussling with the victim; she shouted at you to walk away. Why didn't you walk away?"

"I couldn't walk away!"

"Pride wouldn't let you walk away? You couldn't back down? You don't like to lose do you Calliope?"

"It was an accident" Callie whispered defeated

"A man is dead Calliope. A man is dead because of you. Because of a knife that you stabbed through his heart. You need to think very carefully about how you want to proceed"

"What do you mean?" Callie said with her head snapping up

"If you plead guilty to manslaughter the sentence will be a lot less than being found guilty for murder" the detective told her bluntly

"I can't go to jail for this" Callie said shocked that it was even being considered

"I think that you should seriously consider hiring a lawyer" The detective advised

"I can't afford a lawyer" Callie muttered

"Interview terminated at 10.45AM" The detective said as his colleague turned the tape off

"Can I go now?" Callie said hopeful

"You're going back to the cells"

"What? No! You can't do that. I told you what happened" Callie cried desperately as an officer took her by the arm and led her down the corridor back to her cell.

She was pushed back into the tiny confined space and as the door slammed shut and locked she fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

Arizona was pacing the length of the waiting room. Mark had taken her home for a few hours but she hadn't been able to relax and he eventually relented and brought her back.

"Dr Robbins" A female detective called as she came from a locked door.

Arizona quickly made her way to the woman

"Detective Manders would like to speak with you" She smiled politely.

"Finally!" She said relived "I'll be back" Arizona said turning to Mark

Arizona followed the lady down a corridor and into Mander's office.

"Dr Robbins" He greeted "Take a seat"

"Where's Calliope?" Arizona asked looking around the room expecting her girlfriend to be present.

"She's back in the cells"

"Why are you doing this to her? It was an accident. I was there" Arizona rambled

"Arizona, I need you to listen to me. A man is dead and Dr Torres is responsible for that. There is no escaping that fact. The DA is pushing for a murder charge"

"What? That's ridiculous! No jury in the world will convict her of murder!" Arizona shouted annoyed

"Arizona, she has admitted to killing him. We know that she killed him. The prosecution will turn everything she says into a motive. She's crumbling already and she needs help. If she confesses to manslaughter then the sentence will be dramatically reduced. I've tried to explain this to her but everything is going over her head right now. She's refusing a lawyer and she's scared. She wants to see you and I'll agree to that for a few minutes but I ask you to advise her to plead guilty to manslaughter"

Arizona ran her hands through her hair and looked up as she breathed out.

"If she were to plead guilty to manslaughter, what would the sentence be?" Arizona asked quietly

"On average it's 10 years"

"What?" Arizona felt her insides go cold "She can't go to jail for 10 years"

"With parole she could be out in 6. Arizona, if she goes to trial and is found guilty she is looking at 25 years to life. She'll never get out"

Arizona couldn't believe that this was happening. She was confused, she needed help.

"Can I please see her?"

"Of course, I'll make arrangements" Detective Manders said as he stood up and left his office.

* * *

Callie was taken from her enclosed cell and moved to a room. She sat in the chair and waited for the detective to fire more questions at her. After 5 minutes the door opened and Callie looked up expecting to see the grey haired man, only to be met by the most beautiful sight in the world

"Arizona" she whispered

Arizona let the tears stream down her face as she saw her defeated girlfriend. Callie stood up and embraced Arizona into a bone crushing hug.

"You're okay. It's going to be okay" Arizona soothed into her ear as she stroked her hair "I promise that we'll find a way through this"

Callie reluctantly pulled back and looked into Arizona's beautiful blue eyes.

"They are turning it into murder Arizona" she said sadly

"Listen to me; they're going to bully you into admitting to something that you didn't do. It was an accident Calliope, self defence. You didn't set out with the intention to hurt that little prick" Arizona said forcefully as she held eye contact with her trembling girlfriend.

"They told me to plead guilty to manslaughter. They said that my sentence would be a lot less" Callie said trying to gauge Arizona's reaction.

"If you plead guilty to manslaughter then it's likely you will get 10 years in prison. 10 years that you don't deserve"

"I need a lawyer" Callie said clearly letting the frustration get to her

"I'll get you a lawyer okay. As soon as I leave here, I'll get you the best lawyer going"

"Arizona, they cost a fortune. You shouldn't have to pay for that. I may have to call Carlos" Callie said softly

"Calliope, I don't care how much it costs. I'm fighting this tooth and nail for you. And if you need your family for support then I'll help you with that but don't go to them for just the money sweetheart. I can sort all the financial aspects out"

"I love you" Callie whispered

"FIVE MINUTES" A voice called from outside of the door.

"Arizona, I'm scared" Callie said in a child like manner

"Listen you need to stay strong okay. This is a little more serious than we first anticipated but once we have a lawyer we'll kick arse and have you out of here in no time" Arizona nodded enthusiastically

"I can't go to jail"

"You won't have to. Callie, you need to remember that you're innocent. You're giving up already"

"I'm not. I'm just tired and humiliated" Callie trailed off "They stripped searched me and took my clothes. They pull me about and just leave me in that cell. I feel like I can't breathe in there"

"Just stay strong. I know it's difficult but you need to just stay calm and trust me when I tell you that I'm taking care of things. I'm not going to let anything happen to you baby" Arizona said as she leaned in and captured Callie's lips with her own.

"Tell me that you trust me" Arizona whispered as they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together

"Completely Arizona" Callie said again

"Good" Arizona whispered again as she softly kissed her again

"Times up" The officer said walking into the room and taking Callie by the arm causing Callie to let go of her girlfriend.

"I love you" Arizona whispered

"Love you more" Callie smiled back as she was guided out of the room and back to her cell

* * *

"I need a good lawyer Mark" Arizona said for the hundredth time in Mark's car

"Once we get to the hospital we can sort one out. I'm sure that the Chief knows somebody we can use"

"You should have seen her Mark. She was so defeated. She's going to give up, if I don't get her some good news soon then she is going to let them win"

"Listen to me, we'll sort this out. Torres' isn't a murderer. There isn't a court in the land that would convict her of murder"

"That's what I said!" Arizona said

Once they arrived at the hospital they were bombarded with questions of Callie's situation. Mark had assured everybody that Callie was fine and that they just needed to go through a few more steps before she was released.

"How bad is it?" Webber asked once Arizona, Mark and Derek were alone his office

"Bad" Arizona said softly "They want her to plead guilty to manslaughter but it carries a 10 year sentence. She can't go to prison for 10 years but on the other hand if she is found guilty for murder then she faces 25 years"

"Does she have a lawyer with her?" Derek asked

Arizona shook her head "I need to get her one. I have no idea how to know a good one" Arizona sighed out of her comfort zone with the circumstances.

"A friend of mine is an excellent lawyer. I'll get her number for you Arizona" Derek said as he left the office to retrieve the number

"Have you called her parents?" Chief Webber asked

"No, they disowned her Chief. They didn't want anything to do with her. How are they going to react when they find out she's facing life in jail for protecting me?"

"They have money Arizona and Callie is going to need that behind her" Richard advised

"I have some savings, I'll borrow from my father, I'll get a loan. I'll pull in extra private work if I have to. I'm not begging Carlos to help her!" Arizona said firmly

When Derek returned with the phone number of his friend Kathy Davies, Arizona and Mark set up camp in a board room and spent the day on the phone trying to help Callie the best that they could.

"You've been amazing today, thank you Mark" Arizona said as she looked over and saw the pain Callie's best friend was suffering.

"We'll get her out Arizona" Mark said as he reached across and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Callie spent the day locked in her cell. After she had seen Arizona she felt somewhat better and managed to sleep for an hour or so knowing that Arizona was taking care of matters.

She was beginning to get a little irritable as hours passed and she remained confined. The officers had passed a tray of food under the door but even though she felt a twinge of hunger, she declined the dry offering. She finally sighed in relief when the door was open and they told her that her lawyer was here to see her.

Callie was led back to the interview room she had been earlier and met her lawyer. She sat down and again explained in detail the events of the evening which had led her here.

"Calliope, you have a good case. I'm confident that we can get the charges down to self defence. The DA is going to go in big and charge you with murder but you need to not panic. I assure you that we can sort this out" Ms Davies explained confidently

"Will I go to jail?" Callie asked tiredly

"I'm going to speak to the detective and if we can make a deal for self defence, then you may serve 6-12 months. Calliope, if you are convicted for this, it's highly likely that you will lose your licence to practise medicine. You do understand that right?"

Callie just nodded unable to register anymore bad news in her exhausted brain.

"What happens now?"

"I'm going to go and speak to the DA and see if we can arrange a deal and then in the morning you will be taken to the courthouse"

"If they won't agree to the deal, then what?"

"Then you will still go to court in the morning and we will push for bail. Arizona has said that she will stand your bail and Marcus Sloan and Richard Webber have also come forward if financial help is required in that area. I'm sure we will be fine. Try and get some rest and don't worry" Kathy smiled reassuringly as she filed her papers into her brief case.

* * *

Callie was taken back to her cell and sat on the hard, thin, plastic mattress. She hated her own company and this was slowly starting to drive her insane.

Callie jumped slightly when she heard keys jingle and voices outside. She stood up as Detective Manders walked in, following by a uniform officer and her lawyer.

"Calliope Torres, I am formally charging you with the murder of Donovan Meers on October 19th 2009. You will appear in court in the morning" Detective Manders said without emotion before turning to leave.

Callie looked shocked as her stomach dropped. Her lawyer had told her that this could be sorted out.

"What's going on?" Callie called to her lawyer who was being led out of the cell.

"Just stay calm Callie. I told you that this could happen. Nothing has changed, we'll get bail in the morning" Kathy said calmly before the door was closed and Callie was left back to her solitary.

Callie sat down on her bed again and put her head in her hands.

By the time morning came around Callie was sat on the floor against a wall of her cell and was completely defeated. She hadn't slept at all and even began throwing up at some point during the long night. She knew that the morning was here and she would be facing court soon because a tray of breakfast had been shoved under her door.

The door opened and Callie looked up to see a tall woman standing in the doorway looking at her.

"It's time to get ready for court Torres"

Callie just stayed on the floor feeling physically too weak to move.

"You need to shower and change into more suitable clothing that has been left for you" The officer said kindly

Callie looked down at the white plastic jumpsuit she was still wearing. She hadn't even considered that she would need to change. She slowly stood on shaky legs and following the tall woman.

"You have 10 minutes. I'll be out here the entire time"

Callie walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. It was verging on cold but she was just happy to be able to wash. She quickly took the jumpsuit off and stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her. She quickly washed her hair and washed down with the soap and then turned the water off, knowing that she was on a limited time.

She wrapped the small towel around her body and went to the basin to clean her teeth with the new toothbrush that was sitting on the side.

She looked at the stall and saw that her clothes were waiting for her. She smiled as she realised Arizona must have picked them out and had them sent to the station. She walked over to them and began dressing in the black trousers, white shirt and black jacket Arizona had sent.

"Two minutes Torres" The officer called through the door as Callie finished dressing.

She looked in the mirror and began towel drying her damp hair until the door opened and she was escorted out.

She was taken to a holding area where there were 5 other prisoners. She sat on a bench and tried not to make eye contact with the others.

"Torres" A voice bellowed

Callie stood up and walked over to the desk where her name had been called. The officer showed her the bag of her belongings that they had taken when she was brought in.

A list of everything was run through and Callie had to sign to say that everything was there.

Just as she finished signing two officers came from a door and approached her.

"Let's get going Torres" the tall officer who had escorted her to the shower said.

Callie looked at her and then the handcuffs that she was holding.

Callie held her hands out as her hands were locked together. The officer then pulled another set of handcuffs out and she put one bracelet on herself and then secured the other to Callie's already shackled wrist.

The second officer grabbed Callie's bag of possessions as they left the station. Callie was put in the back of a car and was wedged between the two officers on her way to the courthouse.

* * *

"Arizona, you need to stay calm. You're going to have a heart attack" Teddy told her as Arizona paced up and down in front of her in the waiting area of the court

"I can't believe that this is actually happening. I mean this is a nightmare right? I have to be in the middle of a nightmare" Arizona asked as she continued to pace

"Okay, so they reckon we will be called about 11AM" Mark said as he approached the two ladies

Arizona looked at her watch that read 10:15

"So is Callie here? Where is she?" Arizona fired off

"I spoke to the lawyer and she has seen Callie, they are keeping her in the cells downstairs" Mark said apologetically.

"This is ridiculous" Arizona muttered as she continued to pace

"She said that Callie seemed okay and is confident" Mark tried to encourage as he looked to Teddy for help.

* * *

"Okay Torres, you're up" her officer told her as she appeared at the bars of her cell.

Callie just nodded and gulped as she stood to approach the door. She was again handcuffed and guided through the corridors of the lower ground of the courthouse.

When Callie was led through the door to the court, her eyes immediately connected with the brightest blue eyes. She softly smiled as she was guided to her seat at the front where her lawyer was based.

"Oh God, she's handcuffed" Arizona whispered to Teddy who was equally shocked to see her colleague like that.

"I'm sure it's just mandatory Arizona"

Callie's handcuffs were removed and she took her seat next to her lawyer who whispered in her ear and told her what to expect.

Callie couldn't resist turning in her seat to look at her girlfriend.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Jones" a court official called

"You may sit" the Judge said once he was settled

The court process began and the charges were read out.

"Calliope Torres you are charged with the murder of Donovan Meers on October 19th 2009. How do you plead?" The judge asked fiercely

Arizona's stomach turned over as the realization of enormity of what they were facing dawned on her.

"Not Guilty" Callie said clearly and then sat at she was told to.

"I can see that the defence has made a plea for bail. Given the severity of this offence I am overruling that decision. Calliope Torres you will be remanded in prison until the trial date is set" the judge announced

"What? No! That's not fair!" Arizona screamed as she jumped from her seat as Teddy pulled her back down

Callie just put her head down; she had known that bail was a very unlikely possibility.

"Order in the court otherwise I will hold you in contempt" The judge barked "Calliope Torres you will be remanded in Kingswood State Penitentiary for Ladies until court is resumed"

"Kingswood State? That's a level one maximum security your honour" Callie's lawyer defended.

"I am well aware of that Miss Davies" The judge said slightly annoyed "Court adjourned until further notice" He said banging his hammer down and standing to leave.

Callie looked back at Arizona who had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry" Callie mouthed as her officer handcuffed her and led her away.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" Arizona fumed at Callie's lawyer as they exited the court room

"Arizona we did everything that we could. I explained to you that this could be a possibility" The lawyer calmly explained to an enraged Arizona

"You're supposed to be the best…"

"I'm doing everything in my power for Callie…"

"Then why the hell is she on her way to a maximum security prison?" Arizona shouted causing onlookers to stare

"Arizona, maybe we should head home" Teddy said softly into her friend's ear

"You need to understand that there are rules and procedures. Callie is charged for murder, until we can get the charge lessened then it's highly unlikely we will get her out before the trial" Kathy explained

"I can't stand the thought of her in prison" Arizona said sadly

"She's tough" Mark tried to offer

"No Mark she's not. She crumbles under pressure and it's all going to be too much for her. She won't cope in there" Arizona said as the tears finally released and streamed down her face.

* * *

As Callie sat on the prison bus and looked at her shackled hands and legs she wondered how everything had gone so disastrously wrong. She had been known to mess things up on many occasions but to be in this position was definitely the worst feeling ever. She closed her eyes and saw the image of Arizona screaming in the court.

As they pulled into huge electric gates Callie went cold as she looked at the building that would be her new home for the foreseeable future.

"Okay folks, we're going to unlock your leg shackles from the rail, when told slowly make your way off the bus and stand in line on the floor" A male officer with a moustache ordered.

Once Callie was ordered she made her way to the front of the bus and awkwardly down the step with her leg restraints. She stood in the line of 6 other women.

"You will be taken through to reception where you will checked in and issued with prison uniform. If anybody makes any threatening movements then you will be forcefully detained. Do I make myself clear?" The officer commanded loudly

Callie wasn't sure that the question required an answer and just nodded when she saw the other women do that.

Once they were instructed they slowly traipsed through the yard and followed the officer into a double door.

"Stand against the wall and do not move until instructed!"

The simple orders were making Callie nervous. She knew that somehow she was bound to mess up and end up in even more trouble.

One by one their surnames were called out and they made their way to another small room.

"Torres!"

Callie moved from the wall and shuffled into the small room where two female officers were waiting. One was sitting behind a desk as the other stood at the back of the room.

"No need to look so scared sweetheart" The younger officer behind the desk smiled.

Callie just bit her lip as memories of Arizona calling her that flooded her memory. The younger officer went through procedures with Callie and took all of her personal information.

"Okay, it's time to get you searched and changed. Go and stand with Officer Piper" The officer instructed

Callie made her way to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to remove these legs shackles and handcuffs now Torres. I don't want any sudden movements from you okay."

Callie just nodded as Officer Piper knelt down and unchained her legs and then her hands.

Callie was made to strip as the officer checked her for contraband. Callie didn't turn her head but she could feel the eyes of the younger officer from behind the desk burning holes into her. She had to give a urine sample before she was passed her uniform.

"Change into these"

Callie took the standard orange trousers, grey T-shirt and oversized orange top and quickly changed before slipping into the white plimsolls. The uniform felt itchy and dirty, all Callie wanted to do was lay down and cry but she was led from the room and into another one with new officers.

They took her photographs and fingerprints and issued her with a plastic bracelet that had a barcode on it. It was explained that the bracelet would be scanned whenever she entered or re-entered the building from visits, yard time, and court appearances.

As Callie was then moved from the room and locked into a small 'squirrel' cage, she just wished that she could get this whole process over so she could be alone in her cell where she could wallow without an audience.

"What are ya in for?"

Callie turned to see a woman covered in tattoos and piercing in the cage next to her. As Callie opened her mouth to answer she realised that she wasn't capable of saying murder.

"Cat got your tongue baby?" the tattooed woman teased

Callie just closed her eyes and leant her head against the cage door. There was hardly any room so she was forced to stand and await for her next instructions.

Callie watched as all of the women she was on the bus with were brought through and locked in their own cages. Some of the women engaged in banter but Callie remained silent.

"Miller, Kent, Jacobs and Capello you'll be taken to Wing A" an officer informed them as he read from a clipboard "Carter and Torres you're on Wing D"

"Murderers row – nice" The tattooed women who teased her earlier smiled "you didn't look like you had it in ya"

Callie and Carter were handed their bedding and taken in an opposite direction to the other prisoners down many corridors and locked gates.

"Open on 3" The officer called out as they approached a gate with bars. The electric gates slid open and Callie caught sight of the wing she would be on. It was a square area with three levels which had multiple closed, heavy looking doors on each floor. As the gate behind them slammed shut, Callie jumped slightly.

"Dear God, save me" she muttered as she realised how imprisoned she was. There was no trace of the outside world anywhere.

As they walked up the stairs to the middle floor the prisoners in the cells banged the doors and screamed through at them.

"Open on 426" The guard called again.

"This is you Torres" The guard said as the door opened.

Callie breathed heavily as she took a step towards the confinement. She knew that once she was inside the reality of all of this was going to come crumbling down on her. She stepped inside the tiny cold cell and heard the door crash close & automatically lock behind her.

"Great! A newbie" A woman on the top bunk groaned, startling Callie. She hadn't even considered the possibility of a cell mate. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to cry and sob and think of Arizona.

"Jenny Jamieson" The woman said as she jumped down "No need to look so scared, I don't bite…. Unless you want me to of course" She smirked

Callie took in her dishevelled appearance. She probably wasn't older than 35 but she looked worn and dull. Her eyes lacked any sparkle and Callie wondered if eventually she would inherit the same appearance.

"What's your name kid?" The woman asked coming closer to her

"Ca… Ca… Callie" She said once she had cleared her throat, and then a little stronger "Callie Torres"

"Well it's nice to meet you Ca, Ca, Callie Torres. I've lived alone for a while now so you may have to excuse me if I'm not the most pleasant roommate in the mornings" She smiled

"How long have you been here?" Callie asked as she made her way to her bottom bunk and put her bedding down.

"15 years. Killed my boyfriend on my 18th birthday. Best day of my life" She smirked causing Callie to look a little horrified.

"You've been here for 15 years?" Callie asked shocked

"Yep, be out in 10. And I'd do it all again just to see the pained, panicked looked on the arseholes face as I stood over him with my gun"

Callie's mind instantly flashed to the terrified green eyes of Donovan Meers.

"What's the story with you?"

"It was an accident" Callie said softly as she pulled herself out of her memory

"Okay first of all, you never say that again in here! You need to get that terrified look off of your face otherwise you'll be eaten alive. Do you understand?" Jenny said brutally

Callie just nodded a little unnerved by the sudden change in her cellmate.

"So what happened?"

"I stabbed a guy. He tried to attack my girlfriend" Callie muttered

"Girlfriend huh? I didn't peg you for the type. You'll like it in here" She teased but changed the subject when she saw the offended look on Callie "So, are you just on remand or you been found guilty?"

"Remand"

"This must be a shock then"

"Yeah, I just want to sleep actually. Do you mind?"

"No it's fine. Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning. I'll treat ya to breakfast" She smiled causing Callie to lightly smile back.

Callie made her small bed as Jenny climbed back on the top bunk. Callie looked at the thin material of the blankets.

"Is there heating that comes on? It's freezing in here" Callie asked as she stood up.

"Enjoy the coldness of the winter because in the summer the heat is unbearable! Like want to kill yourself unbearable. In fact I can't wait for it to get colder" Jenny told her honestly.

Callie laid down in her bed and cringed at the thought of the possibility of still being here next summer. Would Arizona still be waiting for her? Would her family know that she was incarcerated? Would anybody ever visit her? Would she end up like Jenny?

The endless questions that ran through Callie's brain were driving her insane. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her face trying to block out the living nightmare she was trapped in.

* * *

Arizona was standing outside of Callie's front door that she shared with Christina. Teddy had insisted that Arizona go back to her house after the disaster in the court. Mark had accompanied them and then drove Arizona back to Callie's apartment on her insistence. She needed to be close to Callie and if she couldn't physically be with her then she would sleep in her bed and wear her clothes.

"You want me to come in?" Mark said after a while

"Not tonight Mark. I need to deal with this alone but thank you so much for the last couple of days. You've been amazing. Callie was right, you're a great guy" Arizona said sincerely

"I'm right across the hall if you need me" Mark said before walking into his own apartment.

Arizona took a deep breath and opened the door to Callie's.

"Oh hey, is Torres with you?" Christina said from the couch when she saw Arizona walk through

"She erm…it didn't go as we hoped" Arizona managed to say

"So where is she?" Christina asked confused as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth

"Christina…" Owen warned

"What?"

"Callie was taken to prison. They didn't give her bail" Arizona told them

"No way!" Christina said shocked "They locked her up? Is she okay?"

"I don't know" Arizona said sadly "I'm going to go through" Arizona nodded towards Callie's room.

"Let us know if there is anything you need" Owen said kindly

"Thanks"

When Arizona walked into Callie's room she didn't know if she felt better or worse. She looked at Callie's unmade bed and thought of the last morning they had shared in it together. They were in the middle of an incredible sex marathon when both of their pagers ruined the moment. Callie had insisted that they had time to finish but Arizona had put a firm stop to it…. Until Callie caught up with her that afternoon and finished what they had started in an on-call room.

Arizona moved towards the bed and laid her head on Callie's pillow and took in her scent. She thought of her girlfriend and wondered what she was going through. Was she upset? Was she in a cell? Was she alone? Had the officers been horrible to her? Would she cope?

"_Oh God Callie, please be okay"_ She whispered as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the pillow.

* * *

Hours had passed, the lights had long been turned off and the cell was plunged into darkness, and the noise from her fellow prisoners had long died down but Callie was wide awake. She was beyond exhausted, her eyes burned with pain but sleep eluded her. She slowly stood, careful not to jar the bed as to not wake Jenny.

In the darkened night Callie took in her surroundings, she wasn't sure how she and Jenny were to co-exist in this tiny concrete hell. She walked the length of the cell in three strides, she looked at the basin and the toilet next to it. This was hell pure & simple.

Callie stood at the door of the cell and looked through the small glass hatch that was open. The floors outside were dimly lit and there was no sign of life. Callie desperately wanted to get out, she wanted to open the door and be able to do as she pleased. She was thirsty and hungry. She hadn't thought about food since she had been arrested, she had been sick and empty but now she was starving and there was nothing she could do about it.

As the morning broke through the tiny, small, window Callie sighed in relief. She had survived her first night in prison. Okay, she hadn't slept at all but she survived, she had surpassed the first milestone.

"Those thoughts in your head are loud enough to keep the entire prison awake" Jenny groaned from her bed as she rolled over to see Callie sitting on the cold, concrete floor against the wall "Get yourself together. Breakfast is soon" Jenny smiled as she jumped down from the bunk and went sat on the toilet. Callie was shocked that Jenny was peeing in front of her and quickly averted her eyes.

"There's no room to be shy in here newbie" Jenny told her frankly

Callie stood from the floor and moved to the basin to wash her face and clean her teeth with the small toiletry bag she had been given.

Once Callie was done she sat back on her bunk and let Jenny go about her morning routine, continuing to avert her eyes when Jenny stripped to change uniforms.

A loud claxon was sounded throughout the cell startling Callie slightly and then the electric doors opened.

"This is where it begins kid, you need to not show your fear out there" Jenny said as she walked towards the door.

Callie stood behind her and was shocked as the prisoners all left their confinement and headed down the landings. Many acknowledged Jenny as they passed and looked Callie up and down.

Jenny walked out of the cell and fell into a walk with the prisoners and Callie quickly followed.

"Oh you got new meat Jenny Girl!" A black girl called as she snuck up behind them

"Get lost Alicia" Jenny barked

"You know Girl, if you ever need a friend, my door is always open" Alicia whispered into Callie's ear as she passed

"Where are we going?" Callie asked Jenny

"To the canteen. I'm starving"

When they reached the canteen Callie was overwhelmed with the amount of prisoners in bright orange uniforms. The canteen was shared between three blocks so meal time was a real lively activity

Callie grabbed a tray and stood in line with Jenny.

"How long do we get for this?" Callie asked

"1 hour. In that time you can eat, take a shower, make a phonecall, watch TV, stay in your cell…"

"What happens after the hour?"

"Back to the cells"

"For how long?"

"Until 6PM when it's dinnertime and then we get another hour"

Callie was stunned.

"It's inhumane to keep people locked up for that long. What are we supposed to do?"

"Once you get settled you can make an application for a job or go on a study course and then you're not locked up for so long. You have a little more freedom" Jenny explained

When they reached the front Callie frowned at the food. Her tray had separate compartments which were then filled with slops of food and a warm carton of milk.

Callie followed Jenny and sat at a table with her.

"Who the kid Jen?" a red haired prisoner asked

"This is Callie. Be nice" Jenny warned

Callie sat looking at the food, she was so hungry but this just looked repulsive.

"Hey, if you don't like it you can always send it back and ask to see the chef" the red haired woman mocked

"Does it get better than this ever?" Callie asked sadly

"Same thing everyday for 15 years" Jenny said as she shovelled the dry porridge into her mouth

"You said that there were phones. How can I make a phone call?" Callie asked as she attempted to eat her watery scrambled eggs.

"You need a phone card"

"How do I get a phone card?" Callie asked

"Well you need money. If you don't have money you can trade sexual favours" Jenny said with a straight face and then laughing at the panicked look on her cellmates face.

"You can take my one and once your girl gets you sorted then you can repay me okay?" Jenny said kindly

"Thank you" Callie said before grimacing at the taste of the porridge.

"If you're not going to eat it, give it here and go and phone your girl" Jenny offered as she handed her the phone card.

Callie smiled and walked out of the canteen, careful not to upset any of the prisoners. She found the phones on the lower ground of her wing and waited in line.

When she reached the phone she inserted the card and took a deep breath as she recalled the number.

* * *

Arizona had woken early; she had reached out to snuggle into Callie and then woke when she couldn't find her. Momentarily, she wondered where her girlfriend had gone at such an early hour until the dreaded nightmare came flooding back to her. She decided to get up and head into work to try and calm her mind. She knew that her focus would be split between the hospital and Callie for the foreseeable future so she needed to put in all the hours she could whilst she could.

Arizona had finished rounds and was working in her office when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Arizona asked as she saw _private number_ flash onto her Iphone

"Hello?" Arizona said again when there was no response

"Arizona…" Callie whispered out. overwhelmed at hearing her girlfriends voice

"Oh my God, Calliope. Are you okay? I've been going out of my mind with worry" Arizona said quickly

"I'm fine" Callie said as strongly as she could "It's not that bad"

"You sound tired. Did you sleep?" Arizona asked concerned

"Not really. Can you come and see me?"

"Of course I can. How do I go about it?" Arizona asked grabbing a pen and paper

"I have to fill out a visitor's order and leave it at the gate and then when you come just tell them who you are and who you're going to see. Would you be able to come in tomorrow?" Callie asked shyly

"Of course sweetheart. I'll be there"

"I really want to be selfless and say that you shouldn't have to come to a place like this and see me in here but I really need you Arizona"

"Callie, I'll be there. I need to see you too. I've told Kathy that she needs to sort this mess out. I promise that we'll get you out baby. In the meantime, is there anything you need?"

"Would you be able to put some money into my prison account tomorrow? So that I can buy phone cards and toiletries"

"Of course darling. Are the conditions okay? Have you eaten? They haven't hurt you or anything?" Arizona hated to ask but she needed to know

Before Callie could reply a rough voice from behind shouted at her, she turned to see a line of people waiting for the phone.

"Hurry up bitch, we all got phone calls to make innit!"

"Arizona, I have to go"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I love you"

"Love you more" Arizona said into the phone and then crumbling into sobs once Callie hung up.

When Callie hung up she was also upset but knew that she couldn't break in front of everybody. She took a deep breath and walked away.

"'bout time bitch!" The Hispanic woman spat at her as she passed

Callie turned to confront her but then realised where she was.

"You gotta problem girl?" The Hispanic woman tested

Callie was reminded of the time she confronted Meredith in the Resident's locker room. Meredith was genuinely scared of Callie and Izzy had to restrain her. Callie knew that if she tried that now in this situation she would get her arse badly kicked.

"So, you got a problem or what?" The Hispanic tested again as she stepped closer to her

"No, I don't got a problem" Callie said before turning to leave.

Callie went back to her cell and leaned against the wall. How was she supposed to cope with this?

"What the hell are you doing?" Jenny said as she walked past and saw Callie leaning against the wall.

"I can't be out there"

"Yes you can! You have all day to be locked in here and mope about. Now you socialise, you get to know people"

"I was out there for two minutes and I pissed somebody off. I'm not cut out for this" Callie told Jenny

"So what's the alternative? You're locked up kid, you don't get a say in what happens to you now. You're in the system and you need to either get on board or let it destroy you" Jenny said in an unsympathetic tone before walking away.

"Are you settling in okay Torres?"

Callie looked over to see the prison officer who had admitted her and stared at her whilst she was being strip searched.

"Yeah, everything is great. Thanks" Callie said with a soft smile

"Good. If you need anything then you just let us know" She said kindly

"Erm, I want to put an application in for a visit tomorrow…"

"Okay, do you have the form?"

"No"

"I'll get you a form dropped back. Fill it in and hand it back to us before 5PM and you'll be placed down on tomorrow's visiting schedule"

"Thank you"

"Is it anybody special coming to visit?" The prison officer asked as she remained in the doorway.

"My girlfriend"

"I thought so" The prison officer smirked before winking at Callie and then turning to leave.

Callie just closed her eyes and lightly banged her head against the grey concrete wall.

When Jenny came back to the cell the claxon sounded and the doors slammed shut, locking them in their confinement.

"Did you speak to your girlfriend?" Jenny asked before jumping onto her bunk

"Yes. She's coming to see me tomorrow" Callie said with the first genuine smile Jenny had seen from her.

* * *

The hours passed and Callie was becoming more and more frustrated. An hour after they were locked in, Jenny had been taken to her job leaving Callie alone. She tried to sleep, she wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw the terrified green eyes of Donovan Meers. She eventually relented and paced around the cell. She felt like a trapped animal.

When her lunch tray was passed through a hatch on the floor and she looked at the slops they were serving again she finally lost control. She picked the tray up and threw it across the cell. For a moment, she felt better, she felt like she had some control over something in her life.

She looked around the cell for something else to throw, but the toilet, basin, desk and bunks were screwed to the walls and floors. She had nothing to take her anger out on.

"For God sakes!" She screamed as she kicked the metal door of the cell "This is bullshit! You can't keep me here like this!" She continued to scream and bang on the door.

The small flap was opened and Callie saw the prison officer who had spoken to her earlier

"Torres, what are you doing?" She asked firmly

"I can't stay here. Please let me out!" She begged as tears finally escaped

"I can't let you out Torres, but if you continue to behave like this I will have to put you on report"

"I just can't stand being locked in here" She whispered sadly

"This is your life now. You need to get on with it or you're going to get in trouble and I'll be forced to put you down in the hole. You'll be on your own constantly, escorted everywhere in shackles, no visits from your girlfriend, no telephone calls. Do you want that?"

Callie just shook her head against the glass hatch.

"Okay, well tidy this mess you have made with your lunch and we'll pretend that this never happened okay"

Callie just nodded

"I'll be back in 10 minutes to check that there isn't cheese and juice on your wall and if it's clean then you can fill in your application for a visit tomorrow. Okay?" She smiled at Callie

"Thank you" Callie whispered before turning to clean the lunch from the walls and floor.

When it came for evening 'association', Callie was completely worn down. She had spent the day lost in her thoughts, trying to make sense of everything that had happened and find a way out of this mess.

Jenny had come back to the cell but Callie was too tired to engage in small talk, so she sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and ignored her.

"Are you coming for dinner?" Jenny asked as the door unlocked and opened

"No" Callie said her voice dry

"You haven't eaten since you got here. You must be starving"

"I can't eat that food" Callie replied without looking up

"Well it's all they got so you need to start eating something" Jenny said before leaving the cell.

Callie wanted to leave the cell but she didn't want to face any of the prisoners. She was exhausted to the point of being ill and she didn't have the energy to deal with people.

As she sat with her head resting on her hands she sniffed and realised that she smelt a bit. She wasn't sure if it was her or the uniform but either way she wanted to do something about it. She grabbed the second uniform she had been given earlier and ventured towards the shower block.

She thought a shower may make her feel better and the time alone in the cubicle with just hot water would be heaven.

As she approached the shower block, there were a few women waiting and an officer standing at the entrance. When she got to the front she was given her towel and told not to let her shower last longer than 8 minutes.

As she walked through to the sound of loud voices she was shocked that the women were all showing in an open environment. There were no cubicles and absolutely no privacy. She grimaced as she realised she had no choice. She stripped from her uniform and threw it in the large laundry 'basket'. As she stood naked, she felt lots of eyes staring at the 'latest body'. She dismissed their stares and quickly walked to an unoccupied shower head; keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"Oh God" She said as she stood under the shower to find it almost cold. This was not what she had planned to make her feel better.

She quickly washed with the soap that was on a chain and rinsed her hair with an anti-lice shampoo that was squeezed from a tub.

Once she was done she wrapped her towel around her and dried off before changing into her clean uniform.

"You're new? What's your name?" An elder woman asked

"Callie"

"You're pretty. If you ever get lonely, I'm in cell 515" she said touching her arm

"Would you mind?" Callie said sternly gesturing to the hand on her arm.

"It's only been a day. You're not lonely yet, but you will baby" the woman smiled before turning to leave.

"This is hell" Callie muttered as she pulled her plimsolls on and walked out of the shower block.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading the latest chapter... please read & review to let me know what you think.

Next chapter - Arizona visits! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thanks for the lovely reviews and comments… hope you enjoy this chapter. Look forward to hearing what you think! J :-)

Also, would anybody have any idea where Arizona's family may live? It's not a huge detail but just something I've included in the next chapter…. My USA geography isn't that great I'm afraid….

* * *

Callie's evening passed exactly the same as the first one. She tried to sleep but it escaped her over and over again and she was left laying in her bunk looking at the slats holding the mattress above her. The morning came and she ventured to the dining hall with Jenny where she ate half of her tasteless breakfast and then deciding on a quick shower so she was at her freshest for Arizona.

As Callie waited in her cell for the call of visiting time, she couldn't help but be nervous over her visit with Arizona. Would it be awkward? Would Arizona cry? Would they have conversation?

Before Callie could let her thoughts get the better of her again the claxon sounded and a list of names & cells numbers were read over the speakerphone.

"Torres, Calliope – cell 426"

Callie sighed in relief as her name was read.

When the door opened Callie made her way to the gate where the other cons were waiting. Once everybody was in line the guards read out a list of instructions and then they were led through a few corridors before they were in line for the visiting room.

* * *

Arizona stubbed out the last of her cigarette as she stood outside of the prison gate in line. She was nervous, anxious and excited to see Callie and it was making her a mess.

Once she reached the front and got inside, she gave her details and was quickly patted down. She also handed over the cash for Callie's prison account and was then guided to the waiting room along with the other visitors.

Arizona took a seat and looked around the room. She hated that Callie was in here, being treated like a criminal when she wasn't. Arizona saw a barred gate open and saw a couple of prisoners come out and greet their families. Her stomach tied in knots as she waited for a sign of Callie. An instant smile flew to her face when Callie came into view behind the bars and was searched by an officer before she could enter. Arizona could tell from a distance that Callie looked exhausted and had already lost a considerable amount of weight as her dull orange uniform hung from her.

As Callie came through the gate she looked for Arizona amongst the visitors and quickly smiled when she saw the blond beauty waving at her. Callie quickened her pace and embraced Arizona into a hug as she stood. Callie was warned that a brief hug was all that was allowed and physical contact during the visit was restricted but Callie couldn't let go of her girlfriend.

"Time to sit down Torres" An officer ordered as she walked past

Arizona drew back from Callie and let her take her seat before she got in trouble.

"I'm so glad that you're here" Callie said with her voice soft & husky

"I'm just thankful that they let me see you so soon" Arizona softly smiled taking in Callie's worn, beaten appearance "So, how is it?"

"Not too bad I guess" Callie lied not wanting Arizona to worry about her "I'm not sure about being here for 25 years though"

"You won't be! Calliope, you have to believe that we are doing all we can. Kathy Davies is working around the clock to find a way out of here for you"

"Who's paying for that?" Callie questioned

"You don't have to worry about that. I have everything under control. All you need to do is just look after yourself"

Callie just half smiled

"You look exhausted baby. Have you slept at all?" Arizona asked

"I can't sleep. I have no idea how many days I haven't slept for. I couldn't even tell you the day that I was arrested anymore"

"Why don't you ask to see the doctor? They could prescribe something for you" Arizona suggested

"No" Callie said vehemently shaking her head "I can't be medicated, I need to be alert in here. I can't be drugged up"

Arizona didn't know how to respond. She had planned topics of conversation but seeing Callie like this was breaking her heart. All she wanted to do was take her home and hold her until she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"So, what's your room like?" Arizona asked trying to ease into a conversation

"It's a cell Arizona" Callie said bluntly and then regretting it immediately "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude"

"It's okay"

"No, it's not. I've wanted to be here with you more than anything in the world and now I am I'm just ashamed" Callie admitted honestly

"You have nothing to be ashamed about sweetheart"

"My father told me that I would burn in hell for being gay. Maybe this is hell. Maybe this is what he meant; I'm getting what I deserve. Instead of spending an eternity in hell in the afterlife I'm being tortured now! I haven't even had the chance to spend my life with you yet and I'm being punished for it already" Callie said tiredly

"You really believe that this punishment for our relationship?" Arizona asked shocked

Callie just shook her head; she didn't know why she had spat that out at Arizona. It had been playing on her mind for many hours during her long nights. She was raised to believe in God and that he punished for wrongdoings.

"Calliope, being gay isn't a sin. You know that. You told me that"

"I know" Callie whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears but from the burning exhaustion as apposed to emotion.

"Talk to me about the hospital. Tell me what's been happening" Callie requested trying to change the centre of conversation from their current situation.

Arizona just smiled and began rambling about the hospital goings on. In truth, Callie was the centre of most people's conversations but she needed to occupy Callie's mind so she spouted nonsense for 20 minutes just to make Callie smile.

"Time to start wrapping up folks" A guard called from the front

"45 minutes goes pretty quick huh?" Arizona mused

"I really wish that I could come home with you" Callie said sadly causing Arizona's heart to break a little more

"I know. It won't be long darling. Find out when the next visit can be and I'll be here"

Callie just nodded

"I paid into your prison account. They only allow a maximum of $30 funds at one time so I'll just keep it topped up. Get your phone cards and call me when you can" Arizona said fighting back the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"I will"

"Let me know if I can bring you anything else in. I saw one man pass some books over…"

"I really don't want to be here Arizona" Callie couldn't help the words escaping her lips.

"Callie…. Please don't…. I wish more than anything that we could walk out of here together. I hate that I'm leaving you here"

"Times up! Say your goodbyes and visitors make your way towards the exit. Thank you" The officer's voice bellowed from the front again

They both stood and Arizona lightly kissed Callie's lips before drawing her into a hug.

"You have to stay strong. We'll get through this. Promise me that you'll try and sleep and eat something. I need to know that you're looking after yourself" Arizona whispered into her ear

Callie just nodded as she pulled back and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you" Arizona said trying to reassure the brunette.

"Love you more" Callie smiled weakly and squeezed Arizona's hand before she made her way to the gate.

* * *

When Callie got back to her cell she was relieved that she had it to herself. She laid on her bed and sobbed, she hated that she was here like this. Callie was angry at herself for not talking to Arizona more. She had wanted to see her so badly and then couldn't say all the things that she wanted to. She quickly stood from the bed, grabbed a pen and paper and sat at the desk.

_Arizona,_

_You've only just left from our visit and I'm back sitting in my cell (room, if you prefer) and I realised that I didn't tell you how beautiful you looked today. _

_I'm sorry if I seemed a little distant but I found it much more difficult than I thought. I hate being here but even more so I hate that you have to come to a place like this. I'm sorry that I have put you in this position._

_I love you more than anything in my life and God's cruel way of punishing me is keeping me away from you. I know that I upset you with my talk of 'burning in hell for being gay' but I'm just trying to find some reasoning behind this and in my fatigued brain that was the best I could come up. A catholic education isn't always such a great thing! :-)_

_I can't wait until I'm home with you. I promise you that I will make this up to you everyday for the rest of our lives. I'll even let you watch that stupid Dancing show in bed. I just hope that it will be soon and you'll still love me._

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how breathtaking you looked today, even if you did stink of cigarette smoke. Seriously Arizona? I know you're stressed and upset but can you not just hit the doughnuts? It would be nice to know that my girlfriend will still be able to breathe when I get out! Please stop smoking!_

_I really wish that there was someway that you could get this today because I know that you will be down about our visit. I'm okay and I feel much better for seeing you, so don't worry about me._

_I love you, baby!_

_I'm counting down the minutes and thinking of you every second until our next visit. I'll call you as soon as I can._

_Take Care,_

_Love_

_Callie xxx_

_

* * *

_

"How was your visit with Callie?" Mark asked as he saw Arizona walk towards the Attendings locker room.

"Not good Mark" Arizona replied shaking her head

"Well is she okay?"

"She's defeated. It's such an awful place, the thought of her being kept in there like that. And the people she is with…. She doesn't belong there"

"We just have to stay positive that we'll get her out soon"

Arizona just nodded as she entered the locker to change into her scrubs. She was beginning to lose hope and the toughest times were still to come.

Arizona worked through the night and all the next morning. She wanted to work until she was physically exhausted and would just pass out in her bed.

When she got home to her apartment building she contemplated leaving her mail until later but figured that there might be important documents from Callie's lawyer so she grabbed it quickly. Her heart stopped when she saw an envelope with Callie's handwriting and a post mark from Kingswood State Prison. _Had something happened to Callie? Was Callie breaking up with her in a letter? She hadn't called since the visit yesterday…._

Arizona quickly hurried to her apartment and opened the letter as she sat on her couch. The brightest smile appeared on her face when she saw the heartfelt message from Callie. She held it close to her and slightly inhaled the scent hoping to feel closer to Callie in someway. The letter had let Callie say everything that she had been holding back and Arizona felt the need to reply instantly. She grabbed her notepad and pen from her bag and began writing.

_Hey Baby,_

_So guess what… I just had the nicest surprise ever! I worked all night and most of the morning and it's now 14:30 and I planned to come home and fall into bed and dream of you… but I got home and had your beautiful letter! It's made my day!_

_You don't have to worry about the visit, I know it was a little tense and you were uncomfortable but I was just pleased that I could be with you and it will get better. Plus you looked totally hot in orange! Do you think that maybe, when you're released you could bring a uniform home? ;-)_

_You need to stop searching for answers as to why this has happened because it will drive you insane darling. It's cruel and unjustified but we have to believe that justice will prevail! You didn't set out with the intention to kill! It was self defence – FACT!_

_I'm really liking the idea of you letting me watch Dancing With The Stars in bed but once I get you home and back in my arms the last thing we will be doing in bed is watching TV! I miss you so much Calliope, and I know that's selfish for me to say that because you're the one who is suffering but I just need for you to know how much I love you. I'll fight with everything I have to get you out Callie. I don't want you to think that because you're in there that I'm not thinking about you constantly._

_As for the cigarettes…. I have no excuse! I've been smoking constantly and eating doughnuts constantly! But I promise that I will not smoke another cigarette! I know how much that you hate it._

_Anyway, in other news, Mark is going to be a grandpa! I know you're thinking, how the hell did that happen? You've only been gone for a week! But some random girl called Sloan turned up at the hospital and announced she was his daughter… and that she was pregnant! A DNA was run and it turns out to be all true! Mad huh?_

_So, do you know when the next visit can be? I'm hoping that I will speak to you on the phone soon. _

_I'm feeling pretty exhausted now so going to run down and post this and then head to bed and dream of my beautiful girlfriend._

_I love you so much Calliope!_

_Promise to look after yourself and phone me as soon as you can._

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Your Arizona XXXX_

_

* * *

_

A week passed and Callie adjusted a little more to prison life. She was still struggling to sleep and hated that she was imprisoned for something that wasn't technically her fault. She called and wrote to Arizona as often as she could and felt comfort knowing that her girlfriend missed her and was doing everything she could to help her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked Callie as she came to sit on the bleachers with her

"My visit with Arizona tomorrow" Callie smiled lazily

"You think about her way too much" Jenny teased

"She's hot!" Callie laughed

In the 10 days that Callie had been in prison she was surprised at how well she got on with her cellmate. Given that Jenny was a self-proclaimed murderer and prison veteran for the past 15 years she had a good head of knowledge and a witty sense of humour.

The claxon sounded and Callie and Jenny moved from the bleachers to head back inside to their cell.

As they walked through the yard a figure stopped in front of Callie and she crashed into them.

"What the hell bitch?" The woman turned around angered that she had been bashed in to.

"Sorry" Callie simply said before continuing with her walk

"That ain't gona cut it pretty girl" The woman snarled at her as she grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Callie looked at the woman, she didn't look particularly 'hard' but she was showing signs of aggression. Callie could feel the eyes of the other prisoners on her and she knew that if she backed down then she would be prison meat. Callie pulled her arm roughly from the woman and leaned in close

"I said sorry, now back off" she said firmly

"You wana fuck with me?" The woman offered back

"Just get out of my face" Callie said before turning to leave again. As she walked away with her heart pounding in her chest she hoped that was the end of her altercation. However, when she felt a hard blow to her back she knew that this was where it only just started.

They both lunged at each other punching and kicking wherever they could and ending up rolling around on the floor. Callie was vaguely aware of the guards ordering them to stop over the loudspeaker but Callie was too worked up to back down. However, when gun shots were fired they both backed off and held their hands up in surrender to the guards in the tower. A group of guards came running at them and pushed them face down on the floor before they handcuffed them both and pulled them up.

As Callie was guided away she realised how much she ached and could feel a pretty nasty cut over her left eye. The last time she had been involved in a physical fight was with her sister Aria when she was 15. They had argued over a top and it ended up with the two sister's scrapping until their mother dragged them apart.

"You'll remain here until the governor can see you" One of the prison officers told her as she was led into an empty cell.

Callie just nodded as the door was closed. She wanted to examine the cut above her eye but her hands were shackled behind her back. Callie remained in the dark cell for 2 hours and was then guided to the governor's officer.

"Okay Torres, just tell me what happened" The governor simply stated

Callie wasn't sure what she expected when she was told that she would be placed in front of the governor but she was a little surprised to see the man in front of her. He was young, early 40's, with a deep Southern accent and dashing good looks.

"I bumped into the other woman and she took offence and we ended up fighting. I'm sorry" Callie answered

"And do you think that fighting is the answer?" He asked without looking up from his paperwork

Callie felt like she was back at school in the Dean's office

"No sir"

"I do not condone fighting in my prison Torres. You've been here for 10 days, you're charged with a serious crime. This will not look good on your report"

Callie felt a wave of panic wash over her. She hadn't considered that this could be used against her in court. The prosecution would make it look like she couldn't control her temper.

"I'm inclined to send you to the hole. 28 days in solitary confinement should knock this fighting habit out of you"

"Please don't do that Sir! I promise that I won't fight again. Please don't send me to solitary" Callie pleaded knowing that a stint in solitary confinement would likely kill her

James Culkin could see the fear and anguish on the new prisoner's face and he knew that sending her to solitary would likely do her more harm than good.

"This is your first offence since being here Torres. How do I know that if I let you back on the wing you'll behave?" He asked

"I'm a surgeon Sir. I'm an educated, professional woman who knows how to behave. The reasons that I'm here are out of my control, I didn't mean to kill or harm anybody. Please, give me another chance and I promise that I won't set a foot out of line. All I want is to get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible so I get back home to my partner"

"I see you have a visit tomorrow…"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, on this occasion I am giving you an official warning. If you so much as turn your nose up at the food I'll have you thrown in the hole for 90 days and suspended visits until your trial. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you" Callie said respectfully

"Don't thank me yet. You're also on toilet cleaning duty for 45 days" He smirked before dismissing her.

* * *

When visiting came around the next day, Callie was nervous. She and Arizona had been getting on great over the phone and in writing but Callie was nervous to face her again. The first visit had been a little awkward in Callie's opinion and she was dreading a repeat of that. As she walked through the gate and saw Arizona she couldn't help but smile. Arizona stood to greet her with a broad smile but it immediately turned to a look of concern when she noticed the nasty cut above her eye and the bruises she was covered in.

"What the hell happened?" Arizona asked as she examined her face

"I'm fine" Callie told her hoping that she wouldn't cause a scene "Let's just sit down" she smiled as she took her seat.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Arizona pushed as she sat opposite her girlfriend

"I got in a fight yesterday" Callie admitted shyly

"Calliope!" Arizona admonished

"I'm sorry"

"Did a doctor check you over? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Arizona asked worriedly

"I'm okay, honestly. It's just a few cuts and bruises. Please don't worry" Callie said smiling at her "Tell me what's been going on"

Arizona pushed her fears aside to tell Callie the latest gossip from Seattle Grace. She felt her heart warm a little when Callie laughed and smiled at her tales.

"So I spoke to your lawyer yesterday and she said that they have set your trial date for April 19th" Arizona told Callie once her stories of gossip had dried up

"April? That's six months away!" Callie said annoyed

"They need time to get the case together baby"

"So what am I supposed to do? Rot in here until they do!" Callie snapped

"Callie 6 months isn't that long…" Arizona tried to reason but Callie bit her head off

"Maybe not for you! In here a day feels like a week! I'm going to be in here for Christmas!"

"I'll talk to Kathy; we'll try and bring it forward. But the most important part is that we get the trial right"

Callie just exhaled and ran her hands through her hair frustrated.

"I signed some books in for you" Arizona said cheerily trying to lighten the mood

"Woo Hoo!" Callie said sarcastically

"Callie, please don't be like this. I've waited so long to see you"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry" Callie apologised "Thank you for the books. What are they?" She asked gratefully

"Well I wanted to keep it light so a biography of Walt Disney and a romance novel. Nothing like the romance novels under your bed though… I'm surprised that's your thing" Arizona teased

Callie frowned slightly thinking of the inappropriate books that Aria had given her one Christmas.

"What were you doing under my bed?"

"Oh, well Christina can't afford the rent to your place on her own so she needed to take in a new roommate" Arizona said nervously

Callie's face instantly fell.

"So now I don't even have a place to live? Great!"

"You do have a place to live. My home is your home. Always" Arizona said firmly "I have all your stuff, all your personal belongings are at my place and your bed and wardrobes are in storage. It's all still there baby"

"Who's her new roommate?"

Arizona hesitated before answering.

"Izzie Stevens"

"Perfect" Callie muttered "I bet she just loves it! I'm rotting away in here, locked up like a dangerous animal and she's living in my apartment" Callie ranted

"Everybody is rooting for you. Nobody wants this for you" Arizona said trying to encourage Callie's falling mood.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter" Callie said dismissing her words

"Calliope…"

"Don't, okay. I don't want to hear about how everybody is rooting for me. I don't need to be patronized. I don't know why I even care about my apartment, it's not like I don't have a perfectly nice place to stay…. I have a bed, a basin, a toilet. That will do fine for the next 25 years" Callie said with her voice dripping with sarcasm

"What am I supposed to say Callie?" Arizona asked getting a little pissed off with her attitude "I wait to see you and everything I say upsets you. I'm not allowed to ask about your cuts and bruises, I'm not allowed to tell you about the support you're getting. What exactly should I say?"

Callie was a little taken back with Arizona's harsh words but she kind of appreciated it. Since she had been arrested, Arizona had been treading on eggshells with her but now she was back talking to her like she would at home when Callie pissed her off.

"It's just hard to be here Arizona"

"I know that it is. But when I'm here and we can be together can you just try to enjoy it?"

Callie just nodded feeling a little overwhelmed

"You should sell my stuff. I don't want it kept in storage; it's a waste of money. We'll get new when I'm out" Callie softly smiled

"I'm not going to sell it, but if you want us to get new together when you're home then we will" Arizona smiled and nodded encouragingly

"Please sell it Arizona. I know that the legal fees are expensive; you don't need added costs of storage charges. I want you to sell my car as well. The money can go towards the lawyer's fees"

"I have money, it's all under control. Stop worrying about it" Arizona ordered

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute.

"I'm sorry that I ruined this again" Callie muttered "It's okay if you don't want to come again"

"Calliope" Arizona sighed "You need to stop shutting me out. I know that this is hell for you and I know how scared you are but I promise that we can get through this together. Just talk to me… tell me what you're feeling"

Callie just nodded

"I will. I promise. I just don't want to lose you on top of everything else" Callie said sadly

"You can never lose me baby. I'm here forever" Arizona smiled as she nodded happily.

"THAT'S TIME PEOPLE. START SAYING YOUR GOODBYES" An officer at the front bellowed.

Callie stood up and pulled Arizona into a deep hug.

"Thank you for not smelling like cigarette smoke" Callie laughed into her hair

"I love you so much" Callie whispered as they continued to embrace

"Love you more" Arizona smiled as she pulled back and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Your comments are very much apprecitaed! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Like the idiot that I am, I totally forgot to 'shout out' Sofietc for editing the last chapter… and now this chapter and for helping me with ideas. It really helps to have somebody to talk ideas out with.

Thanks to everybody for the reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to your comments… J :-)

* * *

Callie looked out of the barred window from the second floor landing and smiled softly as the snow hit the ground. Christmas was a few days away and it was Arizona's favourite time of year. Callie wanted so badly to be with her girlfriend and celebrate the festive season. Callie had been in prison for exactly two months and although she hated every minute of it she was adjusting to it.

Arizona visited weekly and they had managed to get over the awkwardness and talk about happier times and their future and they also spoke regularly on the phone and in writing.

As Callie watched the snow fall against the backdrop of the dark skyline she decided to call her favourite person in the world.

Callie tried calling Arizona's apartment but when she received no answer she dialled her cell phone….

"Hello?" Arizona called into the phone

"Hey, Arizona… it's me" Callie said hearing loud music and voices in the background.

"Callie? Is that you?" Arizona called out again

"Yeah baby it is… where are you?" Callie asked

"Hold on, I'll go into the bathroom" Arizona said

Callie stayed on the phone as she heard Arizona walking through a noisy area.

"Calliope?" Arizona said once the noise was gone

"Yeah, where are you?"

"We're at Joe's. It's a kind of Christmas party" Arizona said cheerily

"Oh okay. Sounds good" Callie said trying to remain upbeat but feeling a pit of sadness in her stomach

"So how are you?" Arizona asked

"I'm good. I just was looking out of the window and saw the snow and wanted to speak to you" Callie said lamely "It's totally fine though, you can go back to the party. I'll talk to you in a couple of days"

"No! I want to speak to you. I really wish you were here. I'm standing in our bathroom" Arizona smiled into the phone

"Our bathroom?" Callie laughed

"Yeah, the bathroom where you fell in love with me" Arizona said seriously

"Oh, you mean the dirty bar bathroom that you molested me in?" Callie fired back happy that they were so relaxed with one another

"That would be the one!" Arizona laughed "Oh God Callie if you were here now, what I wouldn't do to you"

Callie looked around to make sure none of the other prisoners were too close

"Oh yeah? What would you do?"

"Well I would begin by grabbing you by the collar of your leather jacket and throwing you into a cubicle. Once we were inside and alone, I would slowly kiss your neck and then lick my way down to your breasts…. I'd quickly remove your top and bra in that expert way I know how too… Then I would slowly start sucking at your…"

"Arizona? Are you in here?" A voice in the back ground was heard

"Oh crap, it's Teddy!" Arizona said breaking Callie's fantasy

"That's like the worst timing ever!" Callie groaned causing Arizona to laugh

"I'm sorry baby. I guess it was best that we stopped there before we got too carried away"

"I really can't wait until we're together again Arizona" Callie said honestly

"Me too. Me too" Arizona replied as she walked out of the toilet stall and smiled at Teddy and mouthed that Callie was on the phone.

"It really sucks that I'm not going to be able to see you before Christmas now" Callie said

"I know! Is there no way that you can get a visitors order to me?"

"No, all the places are booked. It's really depressing in here at the moment as well. I really want to see you"

"Do you have a Christmas tree?" Arizona asked hopefully causing Callie to laugh

"No, there is no Christmas tree… We barely have heating let alone decorations" Callie said coughing a little.

"You don't sound too great. Do you have a cold?" Arizona asked concerned

"Yeah, it started a few days ago. It's just a cold, I'm fine. Are you working on Christmas day?"

"No. My parents are pestering me to go home for a few days but I'm not sure" Arizona said anxiously

"That could be nice…"

"Yeah but I don't want to be too far from you"

"Arizona I'm locked up. It's not like we can be together. I would be happier knowing you were with your parents as opposed to sitting at home alone"

"Yeah I guess… I'll make a decision in a couple of days I suppose"

Before Callie could respond the claxon sounded for all prisoners to go back to their cells.

"Well it's bedtime here. I have to go" Callie said sadly

"Okay, I'm glad you called. Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course. I'm going to dream of you and me in that bathroom…." Callie laughed

"Yeah well don't get too excited! Your roommate might get the wrong idea" Arizona teased

"Well don't you go sharing our bathroom with anybody else" Callie ordered

"Teddy is sitting on the sink – does that count?"

"Night baby, I love you" Callie laughed

"Love you too"

"So is Callie okay?" Teddy asked once Arizona hung up

"Yeah, she's in good spirits" Arizona said a little down

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss her so much Teddy. Do you know how hard it is to see the love of your life being treated the way she is? I hate that I can't hold her, or kiss her or wake up with her"

"You will be able to again. It's just an obstacle that you need to overcome and then you'll be together again"

"I hate that we're here and having fun, drinking and seeming like we don't have a care in the world and she's being locked up in a small, cold, concrete cell" Arizona said letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Arizona" Teddy said drawing her friend into a hug "I know how hard this is on the both of you but once you get over Christmas and New Year then the trial will be here before you know it"

"And then she could be found guilty and the real problems really kick in" Arizona confessed

"It was an accident! You don't really believe that she will be found guilty do you?" Teddy asked a little surprised

"It's a strong possibility Teddy. We're trying to stay upbeat and hoping that in April we will be reunited. But the fact of the matter is that it could be 20 odd years before I get to hold Callie again. I don't know what we will do if she is found guilty" Arizona said wandering into her own world

"Arizona stop it! Stop thinking like that. Jesus, you were over the moon to be speaking to her on the phone. That was the first time in over two months that I have seen your dimples out in full force" Teddy laughed causing Arizona to blush a little

"Now let's get out of this sombre mood and go and celebrate Christmas in honour of Callie" Teddy instructed firmly

"That would mean Tequila…" Arizona grinned

"Then Tequila we shall have!" Teddy smiled as she grabbed her friend by the hand and led her to the bar.

* * *

As her plane made a shaky landing into Minnesota, Arizona exhaled in relief. She hated flying. She hated flying even more so alone on Christmas Eve and in bad weather conditions.

"Arizona, darling!" Kim Robbins called as soon as she saw her daughter walking through the gate with her luggage.

"Mom, hi" Arizona smiled as her mother pulled her into a bear hug

"Oh darling, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too mom"

Once they began walking to the car, Arizona realised something was missing.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's at home. I thought that you might like to talk…. Alone" Arizona's mother hinted as they climbed into the SUV

"I'm fine mom"

"And Calliope?"

"She's doing okay. I spoke to her this morning and she was fine, happy that I was spending Christmas with you guys"

"So you're both handling this well then?" Kim pushed as she started the engine and began to drive

"As well as we can do. It sucks and we both hate it but there isn't anything we can change about it" Arizona replied matter of fact

Kim just nodded knowing that she couldn't push her daughter.

When they pulled up and the large family home, Arizona couldn't help but smile. She had loved growing up here and she loved coming back to re-live her childhood memories.

"Sweet Pea!" Daniel Robbins called when he saw his daughter

"Hey Daddy" Arizona smiled as she skipped over to her father and hugged him tightly feeling comfort in his strong arms.

* * *

When the morning came Arizona laid in her old bed and thought of Callie. She hated to think that Callie was waking up alone on Christmas morning. She would have given anything to be laying with Callie in their bed at home in Seattle. Waking up and making sweet love to each other before exchanging gifts and spending the day wrapped in each other's love and warmth.

Arizona heard her parents downstairs and decided to get up. She wanted this day to pass as quickly as possible.

When Arizona reached the kitchen, she smiled at her parents and made her way to the coffee pot with her head down.

"Did you sleep well darling?" Kim asked tentatively

Arizona just nodded

"Well that's good. Your grandparents and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Bobby will be over at lunch time. That will be nice huh?"

"Yeah great" Arizona replied with no enthusiasm

"Why don't we exchange gifts?" Daniel smiled trying to lighten the mood

They headed into the living room and passed around the gifts that they had bought for each other. As Arizona opened her presents she burst into tears. Kim and Daniel shared worried glances before Kim moved towards her daughter

"Talk to me darling"

"I miss her Mom! I miss her so much" Arizona sobbed

Kim didn't speak; she just held her daughter and tried to soothe her fears as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Arizona whispered after 10 minutes of heart breaking sobs "I came here to spend Christmas with you guys, not sob all over you"

"Don't be silly. You're upset, you're entitled to cry" Daniel smiled from the armchair.

Arizona's cell phone started ringing and she quickly pulled it from her pocket, hoping that it was Callie.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas baby" Callie said into the phone, her voice was barely recognisable.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Arizona smiled "Are you okay? You don't sound too good"

"Yeah, just my cold got worse" Callie said, her voice sore and hoarse "Are you at your parents house?"

"Yeah I landed yesterday. I was hoping to hear from you last night"

"I'm sorry, I was going to call but I fell asleep and missed association. When I woke up it was 11PM"

"That's okay. I crashed out pretty early too"

"So how is it at the Robbins' residence?" Callie asked smiling

"It's nice. Peaceful, relaxing… and I just got a nice new robe with my name printed on it" Arizona laughed

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you anything this year darling. If things go well and I'm with you next year then I promise that I will make it the best Christmas ever" Callie said

"I'm going to hold you to that!" Arizona laughed "So, is anything special happening there today?"

"Nope, just a normal day. I did splash out yesterday and buy some mince pies! Jenny and I are going to have them after dinner" Callie said happily

Arizona felt a pang of sadness that Callie was so happy to indulge in cold mince pies.

"Well that's good" Arizona faked smiled into the phone

"Arizona, did my…Oh it doesn't matter" Callie said dismissing herself

"What were you going to say?" Arizona pushed

"I just wondered if my parents had sent a card or anything…" Callie said letting the sadness show in her sore voice

Arizona didn't really know the best way to react

"I haven't seen a card sweetheart. Christina has re-directed your mail to my address so it would come to me…. But you know it could have come today" Arizona said trying to not let Callie be too disappointed

"Post doesn't come on Christmas day" Callie laughed

"Would you like me to get in touch with them for you?"

"No. It's fine really. I just wondered" Callie lied.

She had really been missing her family. Arizona had been everything that she had needed but sometimes she longed to hear her mother's voice telling her that it would all be okay.

"I should go and have breakfast before there is nothing left. Promise to enjoy yourself today Arizona and don't get down"

"I promise. I'll be thinking of you all day"

"Me too"

"Do you think that you will be able to call again tonight?" Arizona asked optimistically

"I'm not sure, probably not. The queues for the phones are pretty chaotic…. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I love you baby"

"Love you more" Callie replied "Send my love to your parents"

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

When Arizona hung up she actually felt a little better. Callie was happy and positive.

"You're smiling finally" Daniel noted with a grin on his face

"Shut up" Arizona moaned with a laugh

* * *

The day passed and Arizona was glad that she had opted to spend it with her family. She had helped her mother with dinner and enjoyed lunch catching up with her relatives.

She had wanted to speak to Callie again but felt a little comfort knowing that Callie wasn't too upset.

"What are your plans for tomorrow Arizona?" Her mother asked as she handed her a hot chocolate as Arizona sat in front of the open fire

"I was thinking that I might take a little look around. Maybe run into town for a while" Arizona mused, she was only here for a few days so wanted to make the most of everything.

"Sounds nice, maybe I'll come with you" Kim smiled

* * *

As the door slammed shut and locked, Callie sat on her bed, glad that Christmas day was almost over with.

"Where does this rate in your best Christmases of all time?" Jenny joked

"Oh the mince pies definitely put it up in the top 5 of all time" Callie played along

"We'll make next year even better" Jenny smiled and then stopped when she saw the look of horror pass across her cellmates face "You probably wont even be here next year but…"

"It's okay" Callie cut her off

"I'm an arsehole who doesn't think sometimes. I know that you're trying to stay upbeat"

"I guess I have to start facing the fact that I could be here for many more Christmases" Callie said sadly

"I don't mean to go all depressing on you right now but if you are found guilty of murder and get a long sentence… what will happen with you and Arizona?"

Callie just sighed, that question had been nagging her ever since she had been put in prison.

"I guess that I let her go"

"From what you tell me and the letters she sends you I don't think that she will ever give up on you" Jenny replied honestly causing Callie to frown

"You read my letters?" Callie asked mocked annoyed

"Dude, what else do I have to do when you're on cleaning duties?"

"How can I expect her to stay single for 25 years? And even if she did, we'd be totally different people when I came out"

Jenny didn't respond, she just leaned against the wall and let Callie ponder her thoughts.

"You just sent this Christmas crashing out of my top 10 favourites" Callie laughed breaking her thoughts

"I don't think the walking pneumonia is helping much either" Jenny offered

"You are totally right. This Christmas sucks!" Callie moaned as she laid back on her bed

* * *

The day after Christmas, Arizona wandered around the town she grew up in. Not much had changed since she and her brother would roam the neighbourhood getting in as much trouble as they could. They had moved a lot when she was little but by the time she and Danny approached their teens the Robbins decided to make Minnesota their permanent home, even if Daniel Snr did have to leave for months at a time.

Arizona sat in the window of a coffee shop and sipped her coffee and picked at her pastry. Callie hadn't called yet this morning and Arizona just hoped that she was okay. She sounded extremely sick on the phone yesterday morning.

"Zona?"

Arizona was pulled out of her thoughts at the familiar voice

"Oh My God! Zona Robbins!" The brunette squealed as Arizona turned to face the voice

"Joanne!" Arizona said in surprise as Joanne threw herself on her in greeting

"What are you doing here?" Joanne asked

"I'm visiting my folks for Christmas. What about you?" Arizona asked as Joanne sat in the seat opposite.

"I moved back 2 years ago to nurse my mom when she got sick"

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry" Arizona said with care "How is she?"

"She died 6 months ago" Joanne nodded sadly "It was pretty hard. She fought hard but she couldn't beat it"

"Joanne, I really am sorry. Your mom was a wonderful lady"

"Oh she loved you! She always said you were the one that got away" Joanne smiled causing Arizona to blush

After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence Joanne spoke up

"So, what's going on with you? I see your parents in town a bit; they told me that you're head of paediatric surgery"

"Yeah, the hard work finally paid off" Arizona said

"Well you deserve it" Joanne smiled as she picked at Arizona's pastry "So, I don't see a ring…."

Arizona looked down at her left hand

"I have a girlfriend. We're very much in love" Arizona replied

"Well that's great" Joanne said a little too cheerily "Is she here?"

"No, she's in Seattle"

"Could she not get the time off work? I thought you would have wanted to spend Christmas together…."

"It's complicated" Arizona muttered

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked concerned at the change in her ex-girlfriends expression

"You know I'm fine" Arizona said looking up and plastering on a smile

"So tell me more about what's going on with you?" Arizona asked brightly changing the subject

* * *

Somehow a quick chat with Joanne turned into an all day catching up session, with Arizona sitting in Joanne's house nursing a glass of wine. Joanne had sensed the upset in Arizona over the mention of her girlfriend and very carefully pushed Arizona into revealing her story.

"Arizona, I can't believe that you are going through this" Joanne said sympathetically

"Technically it's Callie that's going through hell, I'm just stuck watching it all happen and not being able to do anything"

"Arizona, this is hard on you. The woman you love has been forced away from you"

"I'm dreading Apr…" before Arizona could finish her sentence her cell phone began ringing in her bag.

"Callie?"

"Hey beautiful… Are you okay?" Callie asked smiling

"Much better now that I have spoken to you. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. I got to see the doctor earlier and he said that I have a chest infection. I get antibiotics twice a day"

"Well at least they are sorting it. How was yesterday for you?" Arizona asked

"It was fine. Just another day. How about you?"

"It was nice. My Uncle Bobby drove me a little insane but I'm glad that I came home" Arizona told her girlfriend

"What are you doing tonight?"

Arizona hesitated. She didn't want to lie to Callie but she didn't exactly want to say that she was drinking wine and waiting for Chinese food in her ex-girlfriends house.

"I, erm, I met up with an old friend earlier so we're just hanging out"

"That's nice. Who is it?" Callie asked innocently

"Well her name is Joanne…."

"Joanne? As in your ex-girlfriend?"

"Is that a problem?"

Callie felt a little sick… Of course it was a problem!

"Callie? Are you still there?" Arizona enquired

"Yeah… No it's not a problem" Callie forced out

"We're just hanging out"

"It's fine really…"

_Uncomfortable silence_

"So, how were the mince pies?" Arizona asked desperately trying to rescue the conversation

"Pretty shit actually" Callie didn't feel like pretending she was happy anymore, she felt like crap and now her girlfriend was getting cosy with her first lover "I should go, I want to take a shower"

"Calliope don't hang up like this…"

"There's a pretty long queue for the phone"

"Callie please…"

"Arizona it's fine, I'm not mad. I'm just sad I guess"

"Baby…."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Night" Callie said before quickly hanging up.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed - let me know what you think... J:-)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for Sofietc for proof reading for me and bouncing ideas around.

The comments that we have had are great and we really appreciate them… look forward to your thoughts on this chapter! Janice :-)

* * *

Once Callie hung up from Arizona she went straight to her cell. She paced up and down trying to calm her nerves. She felt so agitated and useless. When pacing started to drive her insane she left the cell and walked into the cafeteria

"Hey dude" Jenny smiled "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the look of anger written on Callie's face

"Nothing" Callie said plopping down on the seat with her tray of food.

She picked at the food but felt too nauseated to eat. She wanted to call Arizona again and talk to her like an adult but she didn't know if she could.

* * *

"Well that went well" Arizona said sarcastically as she hung up the phone

"Is she mad that you're here?" Joanne asked

"I think that she is just a little paranoid" Arizona said truthfully

"I guess that it's hard being there not being able to know what's going on in the outside world" Joanne offered kindly

Arizona just exhaled in anguish.

* * *

When the morning came, Callie woke feeling terrible. Her medication had yet to kick in and help her chest infection and her mind was working in overdrive thinking about Arizona and Joanne.

"Are you going to call her this morning?" Jenny asked as she saw her cell mate come too and sit up in bed rubbing her tired eyes.

"Maybe…" Callie croaked out

"I think you should. You're torturing yourself by not speaking to her"

Callie just laid back in bed to exhausted to discuss this any further.

As soon as the door was unlocked she flew down the stairs and went straight to the phone. She dialled Arizona's number and began to prepare the apology. However, her idea fell flat when she was greeted with Arizona's voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message.

_Maybe she was on the airplane? Maybe she lost her phone? Maybe she was cuddled up with Joanne and turned her phone off to stop any interruptions?_

Callie just groaned in frustration at the new ideas swirling around her head

After a shower, Callie stared at the phone for half an hour. She knew that she needed to make the call but deep down inside she was scared. After 5 more minutes of pacing, she walked to one of the phones when she saw that it had become available.

She pulled her phone card from her pocket and put it in the machine before dialling the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Mom" Callie whispered overwhelmed to hear her mother's voice

"Calliope? Baby, I've missed you so much!" Maria Torres cried into the phone

"I've missed you too mama"

"Mija, you don't sound well. Are you okay?" Maria asked concerned with her motherly instincts taking over.

"Mom, I need you" Callie said honestly

"Are you sick? Calliope, if you're ill then we'll get the best doctors in the world. Despite everything, you're still my baby"

"I don't need a doctor. I need a lawyer" Callie said strongly

"I'm confused"

"Mom, I'm in trouble. Don't freak out when I tell you this. I need you to stay calm"

Maria frowned at her estranged daughter's words.

"Calliope you can tell me…"

"I'm in prison Mama. I've been here for 2 months"

_Silence_

Callie frowned into the phone "Mom? Did you faint?"

"No I didn't faint, I'm just…. I don't know Calliope. I can't quite take this in" Maria said shell-shocked

"I know Mama…"

"Are you still a lesbian?"

Callie was a little taken back with her mother's bluntness.

"Mom, what does that matter? How can your love for me be affected by who I love?"

"I take that as a yes"

"Yes! Yes mama, I'm still a lesbian and always will be! But right now, I'm your daughter. I'm your daughter who is in a lot of trouble and who is scared" Callie said frustrated

_Silence_

Callie refused to be the first one to break the silence again. She felt completely defeated.

_Silence_

"I'm sorry that I called" Callie said sadly unable to take anymore.

Callie hung up the phone and rested her head against the small box on the wall.

She tried to call Arizona only to get her voicemail again

"For fuck sake!" Callie shouted as she slammed the phone down

"Easy Torres. Vandalism is a serious crime" An officer told her as he approached

Callie just rolled her eyes and headed back to her cell.

"Not go as you hoped?" Jenny asked cautiously as Callie walked into the cell with a look of disappointment on her face

"Arizona's phone is switched off. I called my mother… it didn't go well" Callie said despondently

"I'm sorry. I know that you don't want to hear this but in here you're on your own. As much as we try to believe we're the focus of our loved one's world, they have lives to continue" Jenny said honestly

"I know. I'm just not ready to let go" Callie whispered

* * *

When Arizona opened the door to her apartment she felt relived to be home. She plonked her bags down on the sofa and went straight to the answering machine to check her messages. Callie hadn't called today and it was starting to bug her.

"Hey, where shall I put my stuff?" Arizona turned around to see Joanne walk through the door.

"The spare room is that door there" Arizona smiled

Joanne had suggested that she fly back to Seattle with Arizona. She had nothing keeping her in Minnesota and felt that Arizona needed a support system.

Arizona was a little apprehensive at first, she knew that Callie wouldn't like that but in truth she did need a friend and Joanne had provided a great shoulder to cry on.

"Has she not called?" Joanne questioned as she walked into the kitchen and saw Arizona staring at the answer machine showing 0 messages

Arizona just shook her head

"Can you not call her? Pretend that there is some family emergency…"

Arizona laughed

"It's not that simple"

"She'll call… just give her some time and she'll call. I promise"

Arizona just hoped that Joanne was right. She knew that Callie would have been wound up at knowing Arizona was spending time with Joanne, but she just prayed that she didn't get herself in trouble.

* * *

When it came time for evening association, Callie didn't even put her phone card in her pocket. She was determined to have an 'Arizona free' evening.

She felt pretty ill with her chest infection so she headed into the TV room and watched the television.

She knew that Arizona would be waiting for her call and freaking out a little. In a twisted part of her mind, Callie felt a little pleased that she had some control over Arizona's emotions still.

"Just pick up the phone Calliope" Arizona muttered at her cell phone

"Arizona, please you need to relax"

"She could be sick! She sounded really ill yesterday. They could have put her in the hospital!" Arizona ranted

"If she was ill then they would have informed you"

"She could be in trouble. She could be in solitary confinement"

"Oh My God! Zona, you are going to drive yourself insane! Or at the very least send me loopy! Just relax and trust that she's fine, she's just a little pissed off" Joanne insisted

Arizona just buried her head in a pillow. She was so frustrated at not being able to get to Callie that she suddenly realised how Callie must feel all the time.

* * *

When the next morning came, Callie prayed that Arizona would answer. Once the door had been locked last night, Callie had regretted not calling her girlfriend.

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

"_Please pick up Arizona"_

"Calliope?"

"Arizona! Hey" Callie couldn't help but smile as she heard her girlfriends out of breath voice

"I'm so glad that you called. I sat with the phone clutched in my hand all night"

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling very sociable. I just didn't want to make everything worse" Callie replied honestly

"No, you had every right to be upset. But Joanne is just a friend, she's been a real help. Promise me that you understand that… that you know the only girl I want is you"

"I know" Callie whispered "I wish that I was still at home with you"

"You will be soon… and I have my visit tomorrow" Arizona smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you"

"How are you feeling now?"

"A little better, the antibiotics have started to kick in…"

"Zona do you want a coffee?" Joanne called out causing Arizona to wince

"Wha… Who was that?" Callie stuttered

"Joanne, she's staying with me"

"In your bed?"

"No not in my bed! Jesus Callie!"

"Why would she be staying with you? I thought she was in Minnesota? Did you even go to your parents or did you spend Christmas with Joanne?" Callie ranted

"You're being really out of order right now" Arizona fired back

"Excuse me for not wanting my girlfriend to fuck other women whilst I'm locked up for trying to protect her!" Callie said raising her voice

"Okay here it comes; I've been waiting for this. I'm to blame for you stabbing that guy. It's my fault" Arizona shot back angrily

"I didn't even want to go out! You forced me to go to dinner and then I wanted to take a cab home! And yet because you got your own way yet again, I'm the one paying the price!"

"You are so fucking out of line!"

"Maybe. But you know what who cares? My whole life is ruined. I'm locked in a cell 22 hours day, just let out to clean the floors and toilets. I was a surgeon Arizona! I made miracles happen! And yet here I get shouted at if I miss a patch of dirt on the floor. Do you have any idea what that feels like? Do you know what it feels like to be handcuffed and shackled? To have to take your clothes off in front of prison officers so they can search you? To shower in freezing cold water with 10 other women? To eat cold, shit, disgusting food that I wouldn't even feed to a dog? I've tried so hard to pretend that I'm fine and that I could do this but I'm dying here. I fucking hate it here and all I had was you, that was all that was getting me through and now Joanne is in the picture…" Callie had started her rant angry and bitter but she ended it in tears and broken

"Please don't cry" Arizona whispered in tears herself

"I called my mother yesterday; your phone was switched off so I called my mother. I wanted her to tell me that it would be okay…."

"What did she say?"

"Basically the same as my father. Don't call again until I'm not gay. Do you have any idea how alone I feel at the moment?" Callie had tears streaming down her face

"Callie, I don't know how to make this better"

"Nobody does"

"Callie, listen to me. I love you; I love you more than you understand. And I'm as broken as you are about this whole situation. I know that I'm not going through the physical anguish that you are having to endure but I miss my girlfriend and I hate that you're going through all of that. I think about you and worry about you constantly, what you're doing, if you're okay, if you're cold or being treated horribly. Joanne is just a friend, I have no romantic or sexual feelings towards her whatsoever. And I know how frustrating it is for you not knowing what's going on out here but you have to believe that I would never betray you. I'm waiting for you…. Always"

"Why is she in your apartment?" Callie whispered out needing to know

"Her mom died 6 months ago. She has nothing in Minnesota and she saw how upset I was about you and so she decided to come out for a few weeks. If you want me to ask her to leave then I will" Arizona replied honestly

"No, it's okay" Callie sounded exhausted

"We can talk about this tomorrow and you'll see how much I mean all of this"

"Maybe you shouldn't come tomorrow" Callie couldn't believe the words were coming from her lips but she knew that they needed to be said

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm tired and I can't argue or deal with much more of this"

"We're not going to argue!" Arizona said determinedly

"I should probably starting learning to deal with this alone, it might make it easier" Callie said with her hoarse voice breaking a little

"Listen to me; go to your room and go to sleep for a while. You're upset and tired and it's making you irrational. Christmas, your family, Joanne, your chest infection, it's all got on top of you and now you can't even think straight. Go and sleep and try and relax and then when you wake up if you still don't want to see me tomorrow then just call me and I won't come. I won't do anything you don't want me to" Arizona said sensibly

"Okay, thanks" Callie muttered

"So if I don't hear from you later then I'll be at the prison tomorrow. And we'll talk and get through this. We're not going to let this beat us sweetheart"

"I should go"

"Please just try and sleep. I love you" Arizona whispered

"Bye" Callie just said before hanging up

* * *

Whilst Callie spent the day asleep in her cell, Arizona ventured into work. She hated that she and Callie were falling apart and she had no way to deal with it.

"Did you have a good Christmas? Teddy asked as she approached the nurse's station

"What the hell do you think?" Arizona snapped causing Teddy's eyes to widen in shock

"Erm…"

"I'm sorry Teddy. I'm just having a bad day…week, month, year!" Arizona sighed

"Something happened with Torres?"

"We haven't stopped arguing. She told me not to visit. And she hasn't said 'I love you' in days"

"Christmas must have been difficult for her" Teddy tried to reason

"I know that. She depressed, sick, upset, pissed off and I don't know how to make any of it better" Arizona said sadly

"You want to go to Joe's for a few drinks tonight? It might make you feel better…" Teddy offered

"Maybe… I'll see how my day goes" Arizona softly smiled before walking away. She wanted to see if Callie called and told her not to visit tomorrow. If she did, then Arizona would be straight to Joe's drinking the bar dry!

* * *

Arizona sat in her office at 5PM and began to feel anxious. Callie would be let out of her cell in an hour and then Arizona would know what she had decided.

As Arizona sat going over patient charts a soft knock at her office door startled her.

"Come in" She called without looking up

"Dr Robbins"

Arizona looked up to see Callie's father and mother standing in her doorway. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again unable to form words.

"You may not remember me but I'm Calliope's father and this is her mother Maria" Carlos said seriously

"Of course I remember you Mr Torres"

"Carlos, please"

"Callie told me that she called…" Arizona began as she stood from her desk and walked over the sofa and chair and offered the couple a seat

"Why is my daughter in prison?" Carlos questioned

"There was an incident that we were involved in…"

"I may have known that you were involved" Maria muttered under her breath causing Arizona to glare at her

"We were attacked by a guy with a knife. Callie and the guy fought and he ended up dead"

"He's dead?" Carlos asked shocked

"Yes and Callie has been charged with murder" Arizona said looking at Callie's mother. She wanted her to know what her daughter was going through, how she needed her only to be turned away.

"My daughter is not a murderer! That's absurd!" Carlos ranted going red with rage

"I know. Everybody knows. Our lawyer is fighting to get the charges lessened. The trial begins in April"

"Why didn't she call us? Why didn't you call us?" Carlos asked confused

"You turned her away Carlos. You cut her off and left her alone"

"The lawyers she has. How is she paying for them?"

"I have the financial costs covered Carlos"

"That's very noble of you Dr Robbins but Calliope is my daughter and I'll be dealing with her legal team and fees. I'll have you reimbursed for whatever costs you have already covered"

Arizona sat a little shocked.

"Is that how you plan to deal with this Carlos? Throw money at the situation? That's how you plan to come in and save the day? Your daughter is locked up for murder; she's being treated like a dangerous criminal. I thought the first question out of your mouth would be 'how is my baby? Is she coping? Is she well?' But all you're interested in is flashing the cash. Callie doesn't need your money, she needs you! She needs you to love her and reassure her that we'll get her out. She's scared and lonely and unhappy."

"My daughter made choices that we can't condone" Carlos began

"Then you shouldn't be here" Arizona fired back "We don't need your money to cover legal fees just so it eases your conscience"

Arizona stood up and walked to the door and held it open making it plainly clear that the conversation was over.

Once they were out of her office Arizona went back to her desk and flopped down in the chair. This was week was turning from bad to worse.

* * *

After being called into an emergency surgery on a 9 year old, Arizona was ready to leave the hospital at 10PM utterly exhausted. The only upside to her evening was that Callie didn't call, which meant she could visit tomorrow.

As she walked through the foyer she noticed Carlos & Maria sitting in the chairs.

"Dr Robbins" Carlos called out as Arizona breezed past them

"Carlos, I'm tired. I don't have the strength to fight with you"

"I don't want to fight. I just want to help my daughter. There is a coffee shop over the road, can we talk? Please."

As Arizona sat opposite the Torres couple she felt Maria burning holes into her.

"So how is Calliope?" Carlos asked breaking the ice as he took his first sip of coffee

"She's strong so she's holding up, but it's hard on her" Arizona answered truthfully

"Do you think that she will see us?"

Arizona knew that she should offer her visitor order for tomorrow but in truth she needed to see Callie. She needed to put things right between them before they escalated out of control.

"Carlos, if you just want to see her to ease your guilt then I'm going to recommend that you stay away. Callie won't be able to handle that right now. She's shown that she can survive without you"

"I want to see my daughter because I love her" Carlos said sincerely

"Do we have to ask your permission now Arizona?" Maria snapped addressing Arizona directly for the first time

"No, of course not. But right now Calliope's feeling must come first and if you just want to visit to abandon her again, then I suggest you just let us to deal with it alone"

"You must be very proud of yourself, taking Calliope away from her family" Maria snarled

"Maria!" Carlos warned

"I didn't take Callie away from you. You did that all on your own. I love your daughter"

"You've brainwashed my child! And now you've destroyed her life"

"If that's what you want to believe Maria then fine. But I was the one who held her when you left her heartbroken. I was the one that picked up the pieces when her ex-husband died. I'm the one she calls when she has great news. I'm the one who's there for her constantly. I'm the one who loves her unconditionally. Can you say that?"

Maria was left speechless

"Yeah I thought so. Thanks for the coffee" Arizona said before standing and leaving the coffee shop.

Arizona was walking back across the road to the hospital car park when Carlos caught up with her

"My wife is a pig headed woman and she finds it hard to back down"

"I don't care Carlos"

"I know and that's fine, but I need to see Calliope and I need to help her. My daughter is suffering and it's killing me. I understand that you're her first priority and you are handling this situation but I beg you to let me help"

"Carlos there is enough room for us all to love and help her. It doesn't have to be one or the other"

"I know that now"

"Then I'd be more than happy for your assistance with her case"

"Can we meet tomorrow? You can put me in touch with your lawyers and I can get them to liaise with my team"

"Of course" Arizona smiled as she took Carlos' offered business card.

As Arizona walked towards her car she turned when Carlos called out.

"Thank you so much for looking after her"

"It's my job" Arizona smiled back

* * *

"Would you stop pacing! Visiting is still two hours away!" Jenny said from her top bunk

"I'm nervous" Callie muttered as she continued her walk

"You know I would hate to see how you would react if you two were allowed congical visits!"

"OPEN ON 426" A voice bellowed from the landing.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked Callie who just shrugged as the door opened

"Torres, step forward" The officer ordered

Callie frowned but followed the orders.

"Hands out" The officer ordered again

"Did I do something?" Callie enquired

"Hands out!"

Callie did as instructed and was greeted with her hands being cuffed and being led out of the cell.

Callie knew that when a prisoner was handcuffed from their cell, they were either in trouble and facing the Governor for a stint in the hole, or they had legal visits. Callie knew that she wasn't seeing her lawyer today as a visit had been arranged for the following week.

"Am I in trouble?" Callie asked again as she was guided down the landing

"Have you done something wrong?" The officer smirked

"No" Callie said quickly, feeling very nervous

"Then you have nothing to worry about"

"Am I still getting my visit later?"

"I haven't been informed otherwise"

Callie just frowned and continued to be led away.

They reached the room where she had met with her lawyer before and when the door opened Callie was in shock at the occupants.

"You have 30 minutes. I'll be outside the entire time" The officer nodded before leaving

"Officer, could you remove the cuffs please?" Carlos asked nicely

"Sorry Sir. It's mandatory"

Carlos just nodded as the door was closed.

"_Mija"_ he whispered as tears came to his eyes.

His daughter looked like a completely different person to him. She had lost a significant amount of weight, her hair was much shorter, her skin was dull and her eyes were blank"

"_I'm so sorry"_ Carlos choked out as he embraced his daughter. Because her hands were cuffed together, Callie couldn't hug her dad back, she just sunk into his arms. However, she refused to cry.

"I'm okay" Callie muttered as she pulled back. She glanced at her mother who was sitting at the table and not looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked as Carlos pulled a chair out for her

"We needed to see you. I've spoken to Arizona and she has agreed to let me help with the case. My legal team will be in touch with your people. We'll get this sorted; we have the best lawyers in the country working on this"

"How did you get in here?" Callie asked confused

"I pulled some strings, made a donation…."

Callie just nodded; her father and his money were a powerful combo that she didn't question.

"Are they treating you well?"

Callie just nodded again

"We're here now _Mija, _anything you need then don't hesitate to ask" Carlos offered

"Do you want to be here though mom?" Callie couldn't help but ask

"I don't agree with your lifestyle choices but I don't think that you deserve this" Maria replied gesturing around the room

Callie just stared at her mother. Not in an angry way just a look of pure sadness written over her face.

"We'll be staying in Seattle until you're released. So we'll be able to visit more frequently and help Arizona with anything she needs" Carlos said ignoring the tension in the room.

"My visits are reserved for Arizona" Callie mumbled

"The woman who put you here" Maria sniped

"No the woman I love! The woman I would die for!" Callie snapped "You have no right coming here looking down on me. Before this, I was the happiest I have ever been. She makes me happy; she makes me feel like I can do anything. And yeah, I was protecting her when that guy died so I'll take my punishment and deal with it. Without your help!"

"How can you love her Calliope?" Maria argued

"How can I not love her? She's beautiful and so kind hearted. She's goofy, intelligent, sexy, adorable, tough… she's everything, she's my everything! I don't know why she loves me but she does. She supports me and protects me… I've never had anybody like that in my life. I don't know what will happen now, I keep messing everything up… I don't know if she still wants me…so you may get your wish of us not being together" Callie said sadly

"She's head over heels in love with you" Carlos smiled genuinely which caused Callie to smile "She's a good woman and I like her. I'm just sorry that I didn't realise sooner. And in time your mother will come round" Carlos continued

"Excuse me" Maria barked at her husband

Callie and Carlos continued to talk about her case and prison life until the 30 minutes was up whilst Maria sat ignoring the two.

"And that's 30 minutes" the officer said as she walked into the room.

"Thank you" Carlos smiled before embracing his daughter again "I love you and we will get out of this mess and come out of this stronger people" Carlos whispered in her ear.

Callie looked at her mom who was refusing to look at her. Her father gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before the officer guided her away.

* * *

As Arizona sat in the visitor's waiting room for Callie her stomach was in knots. Carlos had called her earlier to tell her that he had arranged a 'compassionate visit' with Callie. Selfishly, she was concerned that if the earlier visit had gone badly, she could suffer the knock on effects from Callie's mood.

However, as soon as she saw the raven haired beauty come through the gate her fears diminished. Callie had a soft smile on her face as she bit her lip and pulled Arizona into a hug.

"I love you" Callie said as she embraced her

"Torres! Take a seat" A guard bellowed as she continued to hold her girlfriend

"I love you so much" Callie said again with a smile on her face as she kissed Arizona passionately

"I love you too! But lets sit down before you get us both in trouble" Arizona smiled as she saw a guard walking over with a stern look on her face.

As they took a seat opposite each other the officer continued her walk towards Callie.

"You do that again and I'll have you on report!" The officer instructed sternly

"Sorry" Arizona offered on Callie's behalf.

"So you're happy" Arizona smiled as she took in Callie's beaming smile

"I'm here with you! Of course I'm happy"

"I'm assuming that it went well with your parents…"

"It went well with my Dad. My mom still hasn't come round. He really likes you" Callie grinned

"I can't say the feeling is mutual yet" Arizona apologised causing Callie to laugh

"I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you on the phone"

"Calliope, lets just put it behind us"

"No. I was so out of line. I'm not going to lie, I'm not thrilled about Joanne living with you but I trust you. This is so hard on both of us and me being a paranoid bitch isn't helping anybody. I was being selfish about you living your life. Just because I'm in prison doesn't mean your life has to be on hold also. I love you so much and I want to be with you and make you happy, but if I can't then I understand if you need somebody else who does…" Callie trailed off hoping Arizona would get her hint

Arizona shook her head in confusion

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I've been away for over 2 months and that's a long time for anybody…" Callie said raising her eyebrows but sighing when Arizona still wasn't getting what she was trying to say.

"Seriously Arizona, are you going to make me spell it out?" Callie asked

"You're going to have to because I have no idea what you're talking about" Arizona answered honestly

"If you want to sleep with somebody else then I understand" Callie said quickly causing Arizona's eyes to widen in shock and disgust

"I can't believe you just said that!" Arizona scolded looking around to make sure nobody heard

"I'm thinking of you" Callie whispered

"Wait! Hold on! You're not sleeping with anybody are you?" Arizona asked confused as to why this conversation had come up

"In here? Oh please!"

"You seem pretty friendly with Jenny…. Once the lights go out and the door is locked" Arizona asked raising her eyebrows

"Jenny is my friend! That's like you sleeping with Derek or Teddy!"

"Eww" Arizona scrunched her face in disgust before speaking again "So, let me get this straight, you're giving me a pass to sleep with somebody whilst you're in here but you're not going to sleep with anybody?"

Callie just nodded

"Seriously Callie, have they given you too much medication?"

"I just don't want to lose you and if you doing this now means that you will still be waiting for me in April then yeah I'll deal with it. I'm not happy about it though" Callie answered

"You are total moron do you know that?" Arizona laughed "The only person that I want to sleep with is you. The only time sex has been on my mind was when I was talking to you in Joe's bathroom. I'm waiting for you and don't ever think that I'm not"

Callie couldn't help but smile

"I can't believe you just said that to me! Honestly Callie, start spending some time in the yard, you need fresh air" Arizona smiled

"So are we okay?" Callie asked after a few seconds

"Yes of course we are" Arizona beamed

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it - reviews are loved! J :-)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As per usual big thanks to Sofietc who proof read for me. I was a little unsure about this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it and if nothing else it leads us into the trial which is the next chapter! I'm very nervous for Callie! Lol!

Reviews are very much appreciated! :-) Janice x

* * *

The New Year came and went and Callie tried to remain positive but some days were worse than others and her mood was affected. Arizona and Carlos had struck up a healthy, respectful relationship with each other whilst Maria Torres remained in the background, still ignoring her daughter and her girlfriend.

Arizona came home from work and flopped down on her sofa, utterly exhausted.

"Hey Zona… I cooked" Joanne smiled as she came into the lounge

"I'm not hungry" Arizona mumbled with her eyes closed

"Yes you are, I did that Chicken Picatta thing that you went on about"

"That's Callie's signature dish Joanne"

"So what nobody else is allowed to make it?"

Arizona realised that she was being a little rude. Joanne had cooked for her and she should be thankful for that. However, in Arizona's mind Joanne had outstayed her welcome. She had been with Arizona for 9 weeks and it was starting to wear her down.

"So, how are things?" Arizona asked as they sat down to eat

"Oh great. Nothing to complain about" Joanne smiled

"_Oh good" _Arizona mumbled as she took a sip of wine "So what are your long term plans?"

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked confused

"Well it's February 26th and you've been here for a while…"

"Do you want me to move out? I thought we were having fun!"

"Joanne, it was only temporary. Calliope will be home soon"

"You don't know that!" Joanne fired back but apologising when she noted the look of fury in Arizona's eyes.

"Look, I'm glad you like Seattle and that we are back in touch but you can't live in my spare room forever" Arizona said

"I know, I'm sorry that I've imposed. I guess I'll start looking for a place" Joanne smiled

"You haven't imposed" Arizona smiled.

* * *

After dinner Arizona went for a shower whilst Joanne loaded the dishwasher. She was mid-way through when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Joanne answered

"Oh… hi Joanne, it's Callie"

"Calliope"

Callie had spoken to Joanne on a few occasions and didn't like her. Not only was she living with her girlfriend but she had a patronising tone to her voice. However, Callie kept her feelings to herself, not wanting to upset Arizona.

"Is Arizona home?"

"Yeah, we just had dinner. I made her Chicken Picatta" Joanne said in an innocent manner knowing that it would play on the Latina's mind.

"Yeah she likes that" Callie grumbled "So is she there? I don't have long"

"Oh yeah of course; you get locked up for the night in 15 minutes right?"

"Yes"

"It must drive you pretty mad knowing that I'm alone with your girlfriend and there is nothing you can do about it" Joanne taunted

"Could you just put Arizona on please?" Callie asked calmly

"I could… or I could go into the bathroom and get in the tub with her and slowly start nibbling her neck with those little kisses she likes… and then slowly make my way round to that sensitive spot behind her left ear…"

_Phone line goes dead_

"Have a good night Calliope" Joanne laughed into the phone as Callie slammed it down.

"Was that the phone?" Arizona asked as she came into the kitchen wearing a robe and towel drying her hair

"Yeah it was my friend just checking that we were still on for drinks tomorrow" Joanne easily lied

"Oh okay, I was hoping Callie would call. I haven't spoken to her yet" Arizona said looking at the wall clock

"I'm sure she's just occupied with something"

* * *

"I swear to God as soon as I'm let out of here I'm coming straight back for murdering Joanne" Callie ranted as she walked over to the pool table where Jenny was playing a game

"Dude, you should totally open with that line at your trial" Jenny laughed

"She's doing it to wind me up and she knows that I can't tell Arizona"

"Why can't you tell Arizona?"

"Because we're in a good place. If I start telling her that Joanne is being horrible to me Arizona will think it's because I'm jealous. Plus, I told her that I would be okay if she did want to sleep with somebody" Callie muttered embarrassed

"You did what? When was this? Why hasn't this been mentioned in a letter?"

"Stop reading my mail!" Callie moaned "I said it between Christmas and New Year when I was depressed and dramatic" Callie sighed

"So has she?"

"No!" Callie quickly answered but then hesitated "I mean, I don't think so. You don't think that she is sleeping with Joanne do you and just not telling me?"

Jenny just smiled at her younger cellmate. She had never met anybody whose brain worked overtime like Callie's did.

* * *

The following evening Callie hoped that she could get Arizona on the phone. She had tried earlier that morning when she was first let out of her cell but Arizona was in surgery and a nurse answered.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Callie asked as Arizona answered

"I'm okay, a little tired; I got called in at 3AM. I'm sorry that I missed you this morning. Lisa told me that you called. Why didn't you call last night?"

Callie wanted to tell Arizona the truth but she decided to be the bigger person.

"Sorry, there was a pool competition and I wanted to play. I thought I would have time to call you but it ran long"

"As long as you had fun" Arizona smiled

"Why is it echoing there?" Callie asked

"I'm in the bathroom" Arizona giggled

"Are you on the toilet?" Callie asked sounding a little disgusted

"No stupid, I'm in the bath"

"Oh really?" Callie asked flirtatiously

"Yes, I'm very wet and soapy… with a lot of bubbles"

"My mouth has gone a little dry"

"Oh you forgot what to do Torres?" Arizona mocked causing Callie to laugh out loud

"Arizona, if I was there I would set the record for the longest person to be able to hold their breath underwater!"

"And what exactly would you be doing underwater?"

Callie moved a little further into the phone receiver so that she wouldn't get any interruptions.

"Well I'd dive right under the water and begin kissing you very softly and I'd feel how wet you were for me…I would slide my tongue into your pussy very gently and then I would push harder and harder. You taste so good. My tongue would swirl round your clit as I took two fingers and pushed them inside you very gently and slowly just how you like it…"

"Oh Callie…" Arizona breathed as she pushed two fingers inside her wet opening... "What would you do next?"

"I'd slowly come up from the water whilst my two fingers were buried deep inside of you and kiss my way up your stomach to your most amazing breasts… your nipples would be erect and I'd be unable to resist taking them in my mouth, slowly sucking and biting at them whist still curling my fingers inside of you…"

"That feels so good…" Arizona breathed out

"My fingers are covered in your juices but I keep pumping because I know that you love when we go harder and faster, you're so close so I add a third finger so that I can get to the place you love… your hips would be thrusting so much that all of the water would be splashing everywhere"

"Calliope… keep going… I'm so close" Arizona breathed out breathlessly

"Scream my name" Callie commanded huskily

"Calliope!" Arizona cried as her fingers hit her sensitive spot "Calliopeeee!"

"You'd be screaming my name so loudly as my fingers took that final assault deep inside of you, your hips would be grinding into me as we moved in sync to our rhythm whilst I pumped in and out of you, I'd hit that spot that we get when we're so deep and you'd let go… your body would shake uncontrollably as your eyes rolled back…"

"Oh God… Callie…" Arizona breathed as she rode her orgasm out

"I'd keep my finger inside of you as you clench back around them, looking for those final strokes of pleasure…Once you were relaxed I would remove my fingers and lick them clean getting that final taste of you that drives me insane" Callie whimpered

"As you came down from your high, I would kiss you tenderly and tell you that I love you so much" Callie whispered

"I love you too"

Once Arizona gathered her senses and Callie calmed her breathing and desires they both smiled into the phone.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Arizona questioned

"Because I'm standing in the middle of large room with 150 other women" Callie laughed

"That was a nice way to orgasm after 4 months" Arizona smiled "But now I need a shower"

Callie instantly relaxed at Arizona admission. She had been driving herself insane questioning Arizona's sexual activities.

"Me too… And tonight I'm pretty glad that's it cold"

"I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate, but I'm not sure how well received that would be with the others" Arizona apologised, she felt a little guilty that she had just had a mind blowing orgasm whilst Callie was left to suffer

"_Zona! Zona! Are you here?"_

Callie heard Joanne screaming Arizona's name in the background.

"What's going on?" Callie questioned

"Zona! Thank God!" Joanne burst into the bathroom and threw herself onto Arizona's wet, naked frame as she lay in the bath.

"Joanne, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I've been attacked! Just hold me please" Joanne cried

Callie stood at the other end of the phone hearing the exchange and wondering why Arizona hadn't pushed Joanne away from her yet.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. Call me tomorrow" Arizona said quickly

"Are you still in the bath?" Callie asked but the line had already gone dead.

* * *

"Joanne, what's going on?" Arizona asked as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Please just hold me Zona" Joanne cried as she threw herself back onto Arizona.

After 10 minutes of trying to soothe Joanne on her bed, Arizona attempted to move.

"Joanne, you need to tell me what happened sweetie?" Arizona whispered

"My friend who I was supposed to meet didn't turn up, so I left the bar and began walking home. I was almost home, when he jumped out on me. He grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I was so scared Zona" Joanne wailed

"Did he…" Arizona couldn't bring herself to say the words "Did he… Did he rape you?" Arizona forced out

Joanne didn't answer

"Joanne, if he did then we need to go to the hospital" Arizona whispered as she continued to hold her tightly

"He didn't…" Joanne mumbled "He tried to, he put his hand in my pants but I pushed him away. I kicked him and just ran"

"Okay, it's okay. You're safe now" Arizona whispered "We should call the cops. You need to give a statement so they can catch this arsehole"

"No!" Joanne said a little too quickly "I didn't get a look at his face, it was dark, they would never find him"

"Well they can at least try"

"No Arizona, I'm not going to the police"

"And what happens when he tries it on the next woman?"

"Arizona, I'm traumatized, please don't get the cops involved. I can't tell them anymore than that he grabbed me and roughed me up. He didn't steal my purse or hurt me too bad. I just banged my head against the wall"

"We won't go to the police tonight then, but in the morning when you feel a little stronger, we'll discuss it" Arizona offered kindly

"Thank you" Joanne said meekly

"Zona…. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Arizona hesitated. This was her bed that she shared with Callie only.

"I don't want to be alone"

"Of course you can…. But we stay in your room" Arizona agreed

* * *

When Arizona woke the next morning Joanne was wrapped in her arms. She slowly started to extract herself only for Joanne to whimper and pull her back.

"Please don't get up yet" Joanne whispered

Arizona just sighed as she laid back into the pillows.

A few hours later and Arizona and Joanne were standing outside of a police station. Joanne was sitting on a wall as Arizona paced backwards and forwards with an agitated look on her face.

"I really need for you to make a decision because my visit with Callie is soon" Arizona said as she checked her watch for the hundredth time

"Just go to your visit. I'll be fine" Joanne said as she buried her head into her hands

Arizona just exhaled as she went over to comfort Joanne.

"Just go Arizona. I don't want you to be late"

"I want to make sure that you are okay"

"I really don't want to go into the police station with this"

"That's fine, if you really don't want to. Personally I think you are making a mistake but you're my friend and I'll do whatever I can to support you"

"Thank you" Joanne whispered as she breathed in Arizona's intoxicating scent.

"Come on, lets get you home" Arizona replied as she pulled Joanne to her feet.

"What about your visit?"

"Callie will understand" Arizona said confidently

* * *

Callie stood in her cell as the names of prisoners with visits were called out. She had been going insane since last night when Joanne appeared to get in the bath with her girlfriend… her naked girlfriend… her naked girlfriend who was just coming down from an orgasm.

As the claxon sounded indicating that the names had been called out Callie frowned in confusion, her name hadn't been called out.

"I thought you were seeing your Lady?" Jenny asked from her top bunk

"I am… what the hell?" Callie fumed as she marched to the door and began banging on it trying to get somebody's attention.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT LETTING ME OUT? I HAVE A VISIT!" Callie ranted as she banged on the door for 10 minutes

"Torres! Back away from the door" An officer yelled through as he opened the hatch to see her through the glass

"I have a visit" Callie said calmly

"Not today you don't. The prisoners have already been taken through"

"Well my girlfriend will be waiting for me. Why didn't you let me out?"

"Nobody turned up for you Torres"

Callie just looked utterly confused as she shook her head.

"Arizona always turns up. Something must have happened. I need to call her, you need to let me out" Callie said quickly with worry taking over her anger

The prison officer just laughed as he closed the hatch leaving Callie back in her confinement.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Callie screamed again

"Cal, calm down" Jenny said trying to prevent her friend from getting into trouble

"She could be hurt. How would I know? I just need to call her" Callie said as she began pacing the cell like caged tiger

"She isn't hurt, you would have been informed if anything had happened. Maybe she got caught up in a surgery?"

"She isn't working today. She's on the night shift tonight… Where the hell is she?" Callie said annoyed

"Do you think that this has anything to do with the ex?" Jenny said carefully and then regretting when Callie's head snapped round realisation dawning on her.

"Oh My God! She's with her isn't she?" Callie fumed

"You don't know that…"

"You just said it!" Callie said cutting her off mid-sentence

"No I didn't, I just wondered if maybe she was a factor somewhere along the line"

"Of course she is. She was always going to be" Callie said suddenly struck with overwhelming sense of grief. She sat on her bed and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes so that Jenny didn't see.

* * *

As the clock struck 6PM Arizona paced up and down in her kitchen with the phone in her hand. She knew that Callie would be wondering what happened today and would phone as she soon as she got out of her cell. As the clock struck 18:01 the phone rang causing Arizona to jump.

"Calliope" Arizona began without even needing to ask who it was

"Don't Calliope me! What the hell happened today?" Callie ranted into the phone furious with anger

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in an emergency and I'm sorry that I missed our visit" Arizona stuttered out

"You're lying!" Callie accused "It was Joanne wasn't it?"

"Calliope…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yes Joanne was part of the reason that I couldn't make today."

"I knew it!" Callie spat "The two of you decided to finish what you started last night?" Callie accused

"What?"

"When she got in the bath with you" Callie spat

"She didn't get in the bath with me. Joanne was attacked last night walking home from a bar"

"Like hell she was!" Callie dismissed

"You didn't see her, she was completely distraught"

"What did the police say?" Callie questioned

"She doesn't want to see the police"

"Because she is a liar who is just trying to manipulate you! For fuck sakes Arizona! Are you really that dumb?" Callie asked furiously

"If you would just calm down and let me explain" Arizona tried to reason, but Callie wasn't listening

"Do you know how much I look forward to our visit? It may not mean much to you but in here it gives me something to be excited about and you just completely dismissed it! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Callie almost shouted into the phone

"Callio - Callie, I'm sorry. I didn't miss the visit intentionally and I promise that I'll be there next week" Arizona said trying to soothe the enraged Latina

"No you won't because I'm done! I'm sick of this. It's driving me insane and I'm not coping with it! Yeah, I'm paranoid in here but I'm sick to death of worrying about you and Joanne. She can have you!" Callie spat spitefully

"You don't mean that" Arizona said not letting Callie's hurtful words get to her

"Yes I do! Have a nice life" Callie said before slamming the phone down.

As Callie slammed the phone down she took a moment to control her anger, she was so wound up.

"Bout time bitch. I got a kid to call" A tall tattooed, skinhead woman said as she moved her out of the way of one of the phones

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Callie growled in no mood to be messed with

"Using the phone" The woman pronounced slowly as if Callie was stupid

"Cal, come on. Dinner is getting cold" Jenny said coming over to steer her seething cell mate out of trouble

Callie just glared at the tattooed woman as Jenny pulled her away.

"You want to go to the gym? Burn off some of that pent up anger" Jenny asked

"I don't get it, she spills out all this shit of how much she loves me and then she puts that skanky ex-girlfriend before me!" Callie moaned not knowing what to do with herself.

"Callie I think we both know that you're her first priority" Jenny said trying to calm her friend down

"Then why didn't she turn up today? Joanne spouted some crap about being attacked and she falls for it. How is it possible to hate somebody so much when you don't even know them?" Callie asked

Jenny just laughed

"I think you're looking for any excuse to hate her, last month you hated her because she called her Zona!"

"What sort of self respecting person would call another adult that?" Callie moaned

"Come and get some food and then you'll feel better" Jenny said seeing the anger turn to upset "You may even want to call her again"

"I'll probably just interrupt her fucking Joanne's brain's out" Callie deadpanned

* * *

"Calliope, my baby" Carlos said embracing his daughter as she walked into the visiting hall

"Hey Dad" Callie smiled

"I finally get to visit you alone. I'm honoured" Carlos smiled as they sat

Arizona had offered Carlos a place on every one of her visits and he had taken every other one, allowing the couple some alone time together. However, since the phone conversation, Callie had held strong on her statement and not been in contact with Arizona. She needed to start facing life alone.

"So how have you been?" Carlos asked

"Good" Callie smiled "Are you okay?"

"Yes, everything is good. Your mother spoke with Aria a few days ago and she sends you her love. She isn't sure if she will be back for the trial though. Some friends are extending their trip and heading to Thailand and she wants to go with them" Carlos said

"Aria is putting travelling and partying before her sister's trial for murder? How unlike her!" Callie laughed not upset at her older sister's antics

"I can't believe that the trial is 4 weeks away. I don't know if I'm relived or terrified. Kathy is coming in next week. She wants to start going over everything again" Callie said and then looking confused when her father's eyes flashed with panic

"What?" She questioned curiously

"Nothing" He said to quickly and shaking his head too much

"Dad" Callie warned

"Okay, this isn't a big thing but something has come to light"

"What could have come to light? Nothing else happened" Callie said worried

"Our house in Miami was raided. They searched your room and they found a knife" Carlos said carefully

"A knife? What are you talking about?"

"A sheath knife that was in your dresser. The prosecution are making a case that you were obsessed with knives. They think that the knife that killed Donovan Meers was yours. That you carried it ready for attack"

"Dad!" Callie said in astonishment "I bought that knife for Botswana. It has never been used; it was just in my bag. I had it held by the flight authorities during the flight. I had paperwork from them. It's not a weapon! I don't even know why I had it. Dad they can't do this!"

"This is what they do but it's our job to prove otherwise"

"Jesus Christ" Callie said suddenly hot

"We will prove that you're innocent Calliope! Don't give up hope"

"They're making me out to be some knife-wielding manic! They'll say that I only became a surgeon to cut people open!" Callie said frantically

"You're innocent! Justice will come to us. Have I ever let you down Calliope?"

"Other than when you abandoned me for being gay?" Callie snarled

"Let's not dwell on that" Carlos smiled as a comfortable silence fell between them

"Do you not want to ask me about her?" Carlos asked

"No" Callie mumbled looking down

"She's upset. She's outside in the car"

"What?" Callie said with her head snapping up

"She wanted to be close to you. Calliope, I was a moron about this relationship but that girl is pretty awesome" Carlos stated

"Awesome? Seriously, how much time have you been spending together?" Callie smiled

"You're hot headed and you were wrong about her and Joanne. They are just friends, nothing more. Arizona loves you and a piece of her is missing without you"

"How can I ask her to go through this Dad? I love her too much to ask her to sacrifice; if I let her go now it will be easier for the both of us. If I'm found guilty next month then she's going to be feel obliged to stay with me, but I'm not her girlfriend. I'm not the girlfriend that would cook for her, hold her during the night, take her to watch stupid animated films, dance with her to a random Ipod play list, protect her and love her. She needs the best, she deserves the best and right now I'm not, so I have to let her go. No matter how painful it is" Callie said sadly but not allowing her tears to overspill

"I'm so proud of you mija" Carlos said with emotionally "But you're an idiot!" Carlos added causing Callie to glare at him.

* * *

As soon as Carlos came out of the prison gates, Arizona came bounding across the car park to him

"Well how was she?"

"She was good. Still losing weight and looking paler by the day but overall she seemed fine"

_Arizona frowned_

"She wasn't upset?"

"No, emotionally stable today" Carlos smiled

Arizona pursed her lips together in confusion.

"Carlos, she was supposed to be distraught! We had a plan, she was going to sob on your shoulder and you were going to tell her how much I love her and how wonderful I am!" Arizona whined like a child

"Arizona, she wasn't upset. She didn't cry. But I did tell her that you love her and that you were here"

"And what did she say?"

"You want the truth?" Carlos asked raising his eyebrow

"Yes"

"She said that she loved you too much to let you go through this. That you deserve the best and she isn't anymore so she's going to let you find somebody who is…."preferably not Joanne" – her words not mine" Carlos added

"Your daughter is an idiot Carlos" Arizona said as she got in the passenger door of Carlos' Mercedes

* * *

A few days later as Callie was being escorted back to her cell following her cleaning duties she frowned as she walked in her cell and saw Jenny on the top bunk smiling at her.

"What? You didn't clog the toilet again did you?" Callie asked nervously

"Nope" Jenny laughed

"Well you wana tell me what got you all happy whilst I was gone?"

"We got mail!" Jenny squealed as she jumped down from the bunk and handed Callie an envelope

"Dude seriously, get a pen pal or something" Callie said snatching the letter from a grinning Jenny

**_Dear Calliope, _**

**_You are the best – don't ever think differently!_**

**_I'm waiting for you._**

**_Always & forever_**

**_Arizona xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So Sofie & I were completely blown away by the comments from Chapter 7. They were incredible so thank you so very much.

We're finally at the trial but I do need to make you aware that I have no knowledge of US court procedures! I actually decided to research AFTER I wrote this chapter and there are some glaring obvious mistakes! But since this is fanfiction, we'll just pretend that I'm right! :-)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing your comments – Janice :-) x

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get a doctor?" Jenny enquired again as her cellmate knelt over the toilet being violently sick

"I'm a doctor!" Callie growled between breaths

"You've been throwing up for 4 hours!"

"I'm nervous"

"Cal, nothing is going to happen today. It's the first day of the trial, you're introduced to the jury and the opening testimonies are given. You'll be most likely locked down in the cells for most of the day"

"This is it Jen, if this doesn't go well then I'm fucked. I've been clinging to this hope since I got here and within the next week or two it could all be shattered" Callie said

"You're innocent. A blind man could see that"

* * *

"This is the end of it Arizona. Everything we have fought for pays off now" Carlos said as he hugged her in the waiting room of the court

"I'm nervous Carlos"

"We're innocent Arizona. We have God on our side, he knows the truth"

"Maybe she would have had God on her side" Maria spat as she stomped past the two of them

Arizona just rolled her eyes at the spiteful woman as Carlos squeezed her arm as encouragement.

"Once this is over then you and Calliope can get your life back on track" Carlos smiled

Arizona just weakly smiled hoping that he was right. Technically she and Callie were broken up. After the fateful phone call, Callie stopped calling or writing. Arizona wouldn't give up on her though and continued to write to her every few days choosing to ignore the fact that Callie had ended things. However, a week ago Callie had called Arizona out of blue in a 'freak out' over the impending trial. Arizona had calmed the beautiful Latina down and Callie had resumed calling daily, finding comfort in Arizona's words.

* * *

As Callie was led through the back corridors of the court her feeling of sickness came back. A guard had her by the arm as she shuffled along just hearing the sound of her chains rattling.

"I need to sit down" Callie said breathlessly feeling light-headed

"The court is waiting for you"

"Please" Callie said desperately

The guard stopped and Callie took a moment to compose herself. She felt like a freaking suicide bomber. Her legs were shackled and her hands were cuffed to a chain that was locked around her waist and then connected by a long chain down to her leg shackles.

"Are you ready?" The officer asked

Callie just nodded as she took a deep breath.

As the 'prisoners' door was opened Callie felt utterly intimidated by everybody in the room. All eyes were on her as she was guided through the front of the court. She looked to the viewer's seats and immediately sought out Arizona. Callie couldn't help but smile as she laid eyes on the stunning blonde. She hadn't seen her for 5 weeks and as much as she tried to convince herself that she could be happy without her she knew that she needed her.

Arizona was sitting with Carlos, Maria, Teddy, Mark & the Chief….and a brunette she had never seen before, obviously Joanne.

Callie softly smiled at Arizona but couldn't look at any of her colleagues, she had briefly caught Mark's eye as she shuffled through and saw the sheer look of horror on his face at her shackled appearance.

As Arizona caught a glimpse of Callie for the first time her heart sunk. She had lost even more weight since Arizona had seen her last and her hair was even shorter, but what upset Arizona the most was how scared she looked in her chains.

Arizona could hear the shocked whispers from her colleagues and the prayer that Maria muttered.

"You need to remain calm throughout all of this" Kathy whispered to Callie as she sat down next to her.

"Are they going to take the handcuffs off?" Callie asked

"We will make an application, but they may remain in place"

"All rise for the honourable Judge Jones" A court official sounded out to the court.

As Callie stood she again couldn't help stealing a quick glance at her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Arizona mouthed to which Callie just lightly smiled and nodded

Once the court was seated the judge looked over some paperwork as the charge details were read out. As the court busied itself with procedures, Callie looked over to the jury; a selection of men and women all sitting waiting to hear the evidence to determine her fate.

"Your honour, we ask that our client has her handcuffs removed for the duration of court" Kathy said standing to address the judge

"Your honour, the family of the victim are present in court and therefore we ask that the accused remain handcuffed" The prosecution lawyer argued causing Callie to look defeated already

"Motion denied. The defendant will remain constrained" The judge ordered

A few more procedures and formalities were heard before the opening statements were given. Callie just sat silently; this whole situation was completely overwhelming to her.

"Mr Griffiths, if you would like to address the jury" The judge said as Callie watched the prosecution lawyer cross the court towards the jury

"This is Donovan Meers" Callie winced as a smiling photo of Donovan appeared on a projector screen "He was 32 years of age, a devoted family man with a child on the way. On October 19th 2009, his finance asked him to run to the store to grab her some ice-cream and cookies. Donovan had no qualms about the trip; he set off telling his finance he would be 20 minutes. Donovan never returned. On his journey to the store he stumbled across Calliope Torres, the defendant, the woman responsible for his death. In what seems to be a great misunderstanding Donovan ending up fighting for his life as Calliope Torres stabbed him to death in a violent, unprovoked attack.

Donovan was an innocent bystander in the fury that erupted in Calliope Torres and he paid the ultimate price. Three months ago his daughter was born, the daughter he will never meet due to his untimely death. During this trial we will prove that Calliope Torres is an unruly and dangerous human being who has shown no regret in her actions that has left a mother and father without a son, a fiancée without a future husband and a baby without a father"

As the opening statement was given Callie couldn't lift her head up. The prosecution lawyer was right, she was to blame for his death and his family would be forever without him. As Callie contemplated pleading guilty there on the spot she turned to see Arizona. Joanne was leaning into her and whispering in her ear. Whatever she was saying had Arizona nodding in agreement. Callie just snarled as she watched the two of them.

"Ms. Davies, if you would now like to address the jury" The judge said interrupting Callie's thoughts.

"Good afternoon" Kathy began as she stood in front the men and women "I'm sure when you were first given the details of this case you had some pretty strong feelings. Murder is a very serious thing and it's understandable that you have strong feelings. But what I'm here to prove is that Dr. Calliope Torres isn't a murderer. She acted solely in self defence as Mr Meers attacked her and her partner with a knife. A knife that **he** carried and a knife that** he** intended to use to cause harm. A struggle ensured between Dr. Torres and Mr Meers, a struggle that resulted in Mr Meers dying from a stab wound. A stab wound that Dr. Torres didn't intend to make. She was merely protecting herself from harm as the unfortunate incident happened. Calliope Torres is a surgical resident at Seattle-Grace hospital, where she works continuously to save lives, to improve lives. She isn't a murderer and we will prove that"

"I don't think I am going to get through this" Arizona whispered to Joanne who then grabbed her hand in support. Arizona looked at the entwined hands for a couple of seconds before smiling at Joanne and then extracting herself from her grasp.

As the prosecution and defence announced details of their witnesses Callie remained seated and still. She kept her eyes down and straight ahead only, unable to turn and watch Joanne seduce her girlfriend. _"Is she even my girlfriend anymore? Maybe she is Joanne's girlfriend?" _Callie thought to herself

All she wanted was to sit next to Arizona; she wanted Arizona to hold her hand and whisper in her ear that they would get through this.

The court remained in session for another hour with the defence and prosecution hashing formalities out with the judge. As they discussed bringing in their first witness the judge decided to call time on the day.

"Court adjourned until tomorrow" He announced before banging his hammer and retreating to his chambers.

A prisoner official took Callie by the arm and began to lead her away.

"Calliope" Carlos said as he rushed forward to speak to his daughter. He remained behind the gate as the uniformed guard shot him a look of warning.

"Are you okay?"

Callie just nodded not wanting to get into trouble

"We're all here baby. We'll have you home soon"

"Calliope" Arizona whispered as she came next to Carlos "It's almost over, we're going to be okay"

Arizona reached out and lightly touched her cheek as Callie closed her eyes to take in the tender contact.

"Come on!" The guard ordered as she yanked Callie by the elbow and marched her away back to the court cells.

* * *

The next day in court started much earlier than the first. The previous day Callie had spent most of it in the cells but today they would be going for an entire day and Callie was due to give her testimony.

"The prosecution would like call Victoria Andrews to the stand"

"Who's that?" Joanne whispered to Arizona as the smart lady entered the court room and took the stand.

"She and her boyfriend were the first people on the scene. They could clearly see that Callie was terrified" Arizona whispered back

Victoria swore on oath and took a sip of the water provided.

"Miss Andrews, on the night of October 19th 2009, can you tell us what happened?" The prosecution lawyer asked

"Well my boyfriend and I were walking to a bar when we heard a commotion coming from a nearby area"

"Can you elaborate on the word commotion please…" the prosecution lawyer pushed

"A lady was shouting, screaming for help, telling them to stop" Victoria said

"The lady shouting was Dr. Arizona Robbins, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"She was telling them to stop… what exactly did she say? Do you remember?"

"Her words were 'Stop it Calliope, just let go. Let him go'" Victoria said to which Arizona's face fell as she recalled screaming those words

"So she clearly instructed her partner to stop her assault on Donovan Meers?"

"It sounded like it, yes"

"What did you do?"

"My boyfriend and I ran over to the scene, which was a couple of hundred yards ahead. But when we got there, Donovan Meers was laying on the floor covered in blood as Dr Robbins tried to revive him" Victoria recounted

"And where was Calliope Torres?"

"She was standing to the side still clutching the knife which was covered in blood"

"Did she make any move to help Dr. Robbins" The prosecution enquired

"No, in fact Dr. Robbins was screaming at her to call 911 but she just remained still looking on at the body"

"So who dialled 911?"

"I did"

"Whilst you were waiting for the ambulance did you interact with Calliope?"

"Yes, I walked over to her whilst my boyfriend was helping Dr. Robbins and I asked if she was okay, but she didn't respond. She had a look of malice in her eyes so I stepped back. She was still holding the knife; I didn't know how she was going to react"

Callie looked shocked at the words coming from the young woman's mouth.

"Were you concerned that she would turn her knife on you?"

"_It wasn't my knife!"_ Callie whispered furiously to her attorney

"I wasn't sure. I just wanted to remain safe" Victoria said weakly

"Thank you Miss Andrews. No more questions" Mr Griffiths smiled as he took his seat.

"Ms Davies…" The judge nodded

"No questions your honour"

Callie just looked confused as Victoria Andrews was dismissed. Kathy had told Callie how this was a witness that they could use to their advantage, she would be able to tell the court how distraught Callie was and in such a state of shock.

Arizona felt her insides go cold as Victoria was dismissed from the stand. She had painted a picture of Callie as a cold, heart, dangerous murderer.

"Well that didn't go well" Joanne muttered

"It's just the first witness. We have a strong case" Arizona defended

"I hope so because anymore witnesses like that and Calliope is going to be eating cold porridge for a long time" Joanne said unable to keep the smirk from her face.

"Your honour we call Dr. Owen Hunt to the stand" Kathy said as she stood.

Owen came in and took the stand and read from the card with his right hand raised.

"Dr Hunt, you were the trauma surgeon that worked on Mr Meers when he was brought to the hospital. Is that correct?" Kathy asked

"Yes Mam"

"How long would you say you worked on Mr Meers for before you pronounced him dead?"

"The records showed that we were working on him for 45 minutes"

"And in that time, did he show any vital signs?"

"No, he was effectively DOA when he was brought into the hospital. We never got a pulse or cardiac activity. We were never going to get him back"

"Why did you work so long on Mr Meers when you knew that there was no hope?"

"Dr Torres begged us to. She was distraught as she came into the ER. She wanted us to bring him back"

"So she wanted to save him?"

"Of course. Dr Torres is a mighty fine surgeon. We save lives, we don't take them! Dr Torres did not do this intentionally"

"That's speculation your honour" The prosecution argued

"Members of the jury, disregard that last comment" The judge nodded

"As a witness to the scenes in the hospital you can confirm that Dr Torres was doing everything in her power to save this life?"

"Yes Mam" Owen nodded confidently

"How did she react when you called the time of death?"

"She was distraught. She was pleading with me to do something but his injury was too severe"

"No more questions"

Callie felt confident with Owen on the stand. He was tough, he was military. He wouldn't be bullied into submission.

"Dr Hunt, what is your relationship with the accused?" the prosecution began

"She's a 5th year surgical resident at the hospital where I am an attending"

"She's your roommate also…isn't that true?"

"She was roommates with my girlfriend. I stayed over occasionally"

"So you have a personal relationship with Dr Torres more than professional?"

"She's my colleague who I have a lot of respect for" Owen answered diplomatically

"Can you give us some insight into the injury that Mr Meers sustained?"

"He had a stab wound through his chest which had pierced his heart and ruptured his Aorta" Owen answered

"And with this kind of injury the odds are surviving are what?"

"Less than 3%. When the Aorta is damaged, it's very rare we can do anything"

"And Dr Torres being a surgeon would know this?"

"Of course"

"And she would know exactly where to the place the knife to cause maximum….excuse me, fatal damage?" the prosecution accused

Owen pursed his lips but didn't answer. He didn't know how to respond to help Callie.

"We're waiting Dr Hunt…"

"She would know but I don't think she intended to get him at that point"

"You don't think? Earlier you were confident that she wouldn't have hurt him" The prosecution pushed "Let me ask you this" he continued when he saw Owen become frustrated "If Dr Torres was acting in self defence and had no intention of killing Mr Meers, she just wanted to stop him, why wouldn't she have stabbed him in the leg? She would have known that any injury to the chest would likely be fatal?"

"Most probably" Owen said reluctantly

"No further questions"

"I'm sorry" Owen mouthed as he walked past Callie.

* * *

After Owens testimony they broke for lunch and Callie was taken to the barred cells downstairs. After 15 minutes Kathy came down.

"This is all going wrong" Callie said walking to the bars and holding them "Why isn't this going how you said?" Callie questioned with tears in her eyes

"The prosecution are good, but we're not out yet"

"The prosecution are good?" Callie said raising her voice "My father has the best lawyers in the country working alongside you!"

"Callie calm down. Stay positive and relaxed. You're on the stand after lunch and you can give your point of view. Eat your lunch and get yourself together"

Callie turned to look at the cold sandwich and orange juice which she knew would come straight back up if she even attempted it.

"This is my life Kathy. I can't go to prison for murder, please make them understand that I'm not a murderer. If I'm found guilty then I may as well have been killed that night. Please help me" Callie almost begged

"It's going to be okay. I'm positive" Kathy said before leaving

* * *

"Your honour we call Dr Calliope Torres to the stand" Kathy said as court re-started after lunch

Callie was led over to the stand where it was agreed her handcuffs could be removed. Callie raised her right hand and swore on the bible.

"Dr Torres, could you talk us through the events of the night that led to Mr Meers' death? Kathy asked

Callie re-told her story of how she and Arizona had gone for dinner and were then walking home when they were pounced on.

"During the altercation did you fear for the lives of you and Arizona?"

"Of course, he had a knife" Callie said honestly

"During the struggle with Mr Meers did you ever have the intention to hurt him?"

"Absolutely not. I just wanted to get away"

"When you realised that he had been stabbed, how did you react?"

"I froze" Callie said sadly "Everything began to spin, I knew that he was badly hurt and I just froze. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't want to" Callie said loudly and upset

"Arizona told you to call for an ambulance but you didn't. Why not?"

"It didn't register with me. I couldn't move. I just wanted Arizona to save him"

"No more questions" Kathy said before returning to her bench

"Dr Torres, it has been stated that Dr Robbins screamed at you to stop your attack. Why didn't you?" Mr Griffiths asked

"It wasn't an attack. I was protecting myself, we were struggling and he had the knife pointed towards me" Callie said "If I had stopped struggling he would have stabbed me. He wanted to hurt me, it wasn't the other way around. I swear"

"Here's what I think happened Dr Torres. You don't like men, you're in love with a woman and you don't like men"

Callie frowned "That isn't true"

"Mr Meers began approaching you and you felt threatened as he got close to your girlfriend. It was dark and you panicked as he brushed past Dr Robbins. As a gut instinct you grabbed him and began man-handling him"

"No" Callie said softly shaking her head

"He struggled back as you pulled him away from your girlfriend. In the fight you pulled a knife, you threatened him with the knife"

"What? No! It wasn't my knife" Callie said shocked

"You were red with rage, Victoria Andrews has already confirmed that there was evil in your eyes… he had threatened your position with your girlfriend as he tried to pass. In your temper you thrust the knife into his chest" The prosecutor finished

Callie shook her head with tears filling her eyes

"I didn't do that. Please. Please you have to believe me. He had the knife" Callie said almost distraught

"Dr Torres in your version of events Mr Meers was pointing the knife towards you. Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"He had the knife by the handle and was aiming it at you. How did you manage to turn the knife so that you were in control?"

"I wasn't in control of the knife"

"Calliope, the knife went through his heart, it must have been turned if he was aiming it at you" Mr Griffiths pointed out

Callie just looked defeated

"We were struggling, I didn't hold the knife" Callie said as tears streamed down her face "As I felt the contact I pulled back instantly. He died but I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. An accident that he caused. I wouldn't do it on purpose"

"A man is dead Calliope and you caused it"

"I know that I'm part of the reason and I take responsibility for that but I didn't murder him. I didn't set out with the intention to murder him. The knife was his and I swear. I'm telling you the truth. Please you have to believe me" Callie sobbed

"Calliope, is this your weapon?" The prosecution asked as he held up a clear bag with a knife in it.

"It's not a weapon" Callie replied

"Then what is it? It was found in your bedroom at your house in Miami. Why would a young woman need a knife like this?" The prosecution asked as he waved the knife in front of the jury

"It was for a trip"

"To protect yourself? To protect you and your girlfriend from men?"

Callie just shook her head unable to understand why this man was putting her through this

"No. I was in the Peace Corps when I was 21. I bought lots of stuff for that trip including the knife… I didn't even use it. I don't know why I bought it" Callie said desperately

"Calliope, Dr Hunt took the stand and made it clear that you would know where to place the knife for the attack on Donovan Meers to be fatal. You maintain that you didn't intend to murder him, that you were just trying to stop him – then why didn't you stab him in the arm or the leg? Somewhere that would just stop him from this 'so called' terrifying attack he was issuing upon you"

"I didn't have control…"

"You didn't have control over yourself? You lost all self control!" The prosecution quickly fired cutting Callie off mid-sentence

"Let her finish her sentence Mr Griffiths" The judge barked

"I didn't have control over the situation. I wasn't attacking him, he was attacking me. I didn't have any control as to where the knife was going! Why can't you understand that? I'm a surgeon, I don't attack people. It wasn't my knife and I never wanted to kill him. Don't you think I wish that I could turn the clock back and never have even seen him? I'm sorry that he is dead and I'm sorry that I was there but I'm not a murderer!" Callie said fiercely

"No further questions"

Callie stepped down from the stand as was re-cuffed by the guard. As she was being led across the room a voice screamed at her.

"LIAR!" A woman from the audience screamed causing Callie to look shocked "You're a liar! My son is dead and you caused it! Why won't you just accept your punishment?"

"Order in the court!" The judge intercepted

"My daughter was attacked by your pig of a son! And now she is paying the price!" Maria Torres stood up to confront the inappropriate woman

"She's getting everything she deserves! They should lock her up and throw away the key. My son has never even seen his new daughter!"

"He should have thought of that before he decided to attack two innocent women" Maria fired back not willing to let this woman trash talk her daughter

"What would my son want with two dykes?" The mother screamed back as she approached Maria and grabbed her by the hair.

The two women ended up pushing and pulling each other around as Arizona and Carlos got involved to stop the brawl.

Before anybody could get a hold on the situation the court erupted into chaos. The two families were screaming and fighting each other.

Callie remained still as the guard next to her tightened her grip on her arm. The court was in chaos as the spectators all continued attacking one another. Before Callie knew what was happening a large man was jumping the gate and throwing a fist in her face. She instantly fell back as the guard tried to keep a grip on her and fend off of the furious man who was attacking her. As Callie was chained, she was unable to defend herself in any way and just had to wince in pain as her face took countless blows and a hard boot kicked her in the side multiple times until the other officers restrained him.

Callie laid on the floor covered in blood and in pain as the judge screamed and banged his hammer bringing the court to control. She was pulled to her feet by two officers and immediately sought out Arizona to make sure she was okay. Arizona was being held by Carlos as she struggled to get to Callie. Her hair was dishevelled and her jacket looked torn but other than that she seemed unharmed.

"This is an utter disgrace and I will not allow these shenanigans to go on in my court room. Court is adjourned until tomorrow when I will decide if I'm going to continue in a 'closed room'. Remove the defendant to the cells and make sure she receives immediate medical attention" The judge ordered before banging his hammer and exiting the court room.

* * *

Callie was looked over by a doctor and he declared that she had suffered no internal injuries, she would just be sore for a few days.

"Are my family okay?" Callie whispered exhaustedly

"I'm sorry, I don't know about that" The doctor smiled before turning to leave the cell.

Callie sat back on the bed and held her sore ribs. She couldn't believe the circus her trial was turning into.

"Calliope"

Callie turned to the whispered, emotional voice and was shocked to see her mother walking towards her barred cell with Arizona following closely behind.

"My darling child, are you okay?" Maria whispered as she watched Callie in her captivity

"I'm fine" Callie said coldly as she approached the bars

"Hey…" She smiled at Arizona

"Hey yourself…" Arizona smiled back as she came closer, just being separated by the iron bars

"So I would invite you in but I haven't had a chance to clean" Callie joked as she gestured around her empty cell

"It's nice" Arizona gently teased but deeply upset that Callie had spent the last 7 months of her life in this situation locked behind doors and bars. Imagining and seeing Callie locked up in a cell were two entirely different things.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked seriously looking her up and down making sure she wasn't hurt

"Calliope, I'm the daughter of a marine. I know how to fight" Arizona said proudly "You on the other hand are a mess" her smile softly fading as she reached up and tenderly touched Callie's battered face

"Maybe I deserved it" Callie whispered softly, feeling her breath catch as Arizona gently caressed her cheek.

"You don't deserve any of this" Arizona whispered back

After a few seconds of silence and loving staring Callie broke the silence.

"I still love you so much" Callie whispered barely audible

"I should hope so" Arizona smiled as she leaned in and ever so gently touched her lips with Callie's

As Callie deepened the kiss Maria looked on at the two. In that moment she saw the love and compassion they held for each other. How gentle and tender Arizona was with her daughter. How Callie responded to Arizona's touch.

"Stupid bars" Callie muttered as she tried to turn her head to lean further into Arizona but was stopped

Arizona looked deep into Callie's eyes. The bars were physically holding them apart; they were so close yet so far away. It seemed fitting to every aspect of their life.

"We're going to be okay baby" Arizona told her confidently

Callie didn't respond, she just looked lovingly at Arizona

"I have a good mind to make a complaint about them keeping you down here like this all day" Maria said breaking the silence

"They had planned to book me into the Hilton hotel but the rooms were full so I got the next best thing" Callie deadpanned back

"Is your cell like this in the prison?" Maria questioned curiously

"Now you care?" Callie asked annoyed

"I don't like seeing you like this…"

"It's worse than this at Kingswood, it's more secure & claustrophobic but I'm used to it and I can handle it. I've adjusted to prison life and this is just my reality now" Callie said naturally

"It won't be a reality for much longer" Arizona offered

"I think we all know that it will be" Callie said back "I would love nothing more than to walk out of here with you but it's not going to happen. The only way I leave here is in chains and escorted by guards. A few months ago I would have really struggled with that, but I can handle it now" Callie said

Arizona saw right through Callie and her charade of 'I'm fine, don't worry about me' speech. Callie was struggling more than anybody knew with this whole thing but she was putting on a front so that they didn't worry about her.

"We have to go" Arizona muttered as a guard called out to them "We had to beg for just five minutes"

"Best five minutes I've had in a long time" Callie replied

"I love you" Arizona whispered as she reached through and caressed Callie's cheek again

"Love you more" Callie smiled as she kissed Arizona again.

"We'll see you tomorrow Calliope" Maria smiled before following Arizona back to the door.

* * *

"So this is it" Jenny said as she jumped down from her bunk and stood in front of her cell mate who was leaning against the wall of their cell

"I'll probably be back later" Callie softly smiled.

It had been a week day since the incident that had erupted the court into chaos and the jury had gone away the previous afternoon to come to a verdict.

"You're going home today. You're going out of that court a free woman"

"It hasn't gone well" Callie said sadly

"Dude, have faith!" Jenny smiled, her cell mate had been awake all night pacing and over thinking "You're the best cell mate I ever had you know that? I'm gona miss ya kid"

"I'll keep in touch" Callie said, she thought as Jenny as one of her best friends.

"You better" Jenny smiled as she pulled Callie into a hug

As the door opened an officer stood waiting to escort Callie to reception.

"I'll see you later" Callie said as she looked around the small cell she had called home for the past 7 months

"I hope not" Jenny laughed as Callie was led out

* * *

"Maria, are you okay?" Arizona asked as she walked into the ladies bathroom

Maria had fled to the bathroom over 15 minutes ago.

"My daughter could lose her life today" Maria said in tears as she opened the door to a stall

"She could be home in a few hours" Arizona offered positively

Ever since the fight that had erupted in the court, Maria and Arizona had found a common understanding with one another. Arizona had tended to the cut on Maria's lip and the mother of Callie had realised that Arizona was actually a lovely person.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour. I've been a complete bitch. You're a wonderful person Arizona and I'm happy that my daughter has you in her life" Maria said holding Arizona's hand

"I'm the lucky one" Arizona whispered

"She's never going to forgive me. She's been locked up going through hell and I've just made it worse. I should have been there for her but I let my stupid pride get in the way" Maria said letting the tears fall from her eyes

"Calliope loves you very much and when she is released she is going to need you"

"I don't deserve her forgiveness"

"Of course you do" Arizona smiled

* * *

Callie sat in her small cell in the court and blocked everything around her out. The other prisoners were arguing through the bars or asking for things but Callie just sat on the cot and waited. She had convinced herself that she would be found guilty. As she sat in the court and listened to what an evil person she was and what a saint Donovan Meers was, she realised that she would find herself guilty.

"Calliope, the jury have reached a decision. We'll be called soon" her lawyer Kathy Davies said as she appeared at the bars.

Callie stood on shaky legs and made her way over to the solemn looking lady.

"You think that it's going to be guilty don't you?" Callie whispered

"We still have a chance"

Callie just softly laughed at the words

"Thank you for everything you did for me" Callie said seriously

"If they do come back with a guilty verdict, we'll immediately make a plea for an appeal" Kathy said positively

Callie just shook her head

"No. I can't go through anymore of this. I just want to be left alone to deal with my time"

As the loudspeaker called for all parties in the Calliope Torres case the lawyer told Callie she would see her in court. Callie took a deep breath as the officers opened the gate and began chaining her.

* * *

Arizona sat in the court and felt desperately sick. This was the moment that they had been working towards, the moment that would determine their fate. As Callie was brought in and sat down, Arizona could see the defeat in her eyes, the acceptance of life in prison.

"Could the defendant please stand" A court official called out

"Could the foreman of the jury, please stand"

A tall balding man stood and Callie felt strangely at peace, her fate was decided and she would just have to accept it. She slightly turned to see her family. Arizona was sitting with Carlos and Maria and they all had a look of dread on their faces. Mark, Teddy, Bailey, Webber and Christina were all also present as was Joanne.

Callie hadn't wanted her colleagues here for this, she didn't want them to see her found guilty of murder. After the first day in court when Mark had looked at her with pity she asked her lawyer to tell Arizona that they shouldn't come. However, they had obviously ignored that detail for today and all come to show their support.

"Have the members of the jury reached a verdict that you are all agreed upon?" The court official asked

"Yes"

"Do you find the defendant, Dr Calliope Torres, guilty or not guilty of the murder of Donovan Meers?"

The foreman cleared his throat as Callie took a deep breath, Maria grabbed onto Arizona's trembling hand and Joanne softly smirked…


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So yet again Sofie and I were completely overjoyed at the comments from the last chapter. It was really horrible to leave it at such a crucial point that I decided to update quickly as you were all so nice!

So here it is – I hope that you enjoy it & let us know what you think…. Janice & Sofietc :-)

* * *

"Do you find the defendant, Dr Calliope Torres, guilty or not guilty of the murder of Donovan Meers?"

The foreman cleared his throat as Callie took a deep breath, Maria grabbed onto Arizona's trembling hand and Joanne softly smirked…

"Not Guilty"

Callie didn't react; the words didn't register in her mind. She vaguely heard the screams of happiness behind her but she wasn't sure if that was coming from her family of Donovan Meer's family.

"Quiet in the court please" The judge ordered

"Do you find the defendant, Dr Calliope Torres, guilty or not guilty of involuntary manslaughter?"

"Guilty"

Callie exhaled.

"The maximum terms carries a sentence of 5 years. This is good news" Kathy whispered in her ear

The judge looked over some papers as Callie remained standing. She couldn't move, she was barely breathing.

"Calliope Torres, you have been found guilty of involuntary manslaughter. I'm sentencing you to 24 months imprisonment. You have already served 7 months and I'm willing to suspend the remaining 17 months under strict probation terms. Calliope Torres you are free to go" The judge ordered as he slammed the hammer down.

Callie sunk into the chair behind her. She was in shock. Her lawyers all congratulated one another as she sat dumbfounded.

"We did it Mija" Her father screamed as he came from behind her and embraced her. Arizona was also right there pulling her into a hug and telling her how much she loved her.

"Get these handcuffs and chains off of her" Carlos demanded

Callie was clearly in shock, she hadn't reacted to anything. The officer helped her up and undid her handcuffs, leg shackles and waist chains.

"There is some paperwork and formalities that we need to go through" Kathy said as she approached Callie and her family as she was being unlocked

"How long will that take?" Arizona questioned not wanting to be separated from Callie

"Roughly 30 minutes and then she is all yours" Kathy smiled as she led a shell-shocked Callie away.

* * *

Callie sat in a small room with her lawyer and administrators of the court and filled out the necessary paper work. She had yet to utter a word; she was so sure that she was going back to prison that this was all a shock.

"Callie, you can go and change into your street clothes" Kathy smiled as Callie was handed her possessions that were taken 7 months ago.

Callie was left in the room alone to change but she remained sitting in the chair. After 10 minutes Kathy came back in.

"Calliope, you can change. You family are waiting for you" Kathy smiled

Callie just looked up at her and Kathy could see the emotion and confusion in her tired eyes. She retreated from the room and came back a couple of minutes later with Arizona.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Arizona asked as she knelt in front of her and took her shaking hands in her own.

"I can't do this" Callie whispered

"Callie you're free. We can go home"

Callie just stared ahead blankly.

"Come on, let's get this uniform off of you and get you back into your own clothing" Arizona smiled as she pulled Callie to her feet and took the bag holding her belongings.

Arizona lifted the orange top over Callie's head and then the grey t-shirt that fitted underneath. As Callie stood in just her bra and trousers, Arizona was a little shocked at how skinny Callie had become. The uniform had hung from her, not showing the full extent of the drastic weight loss.

"We need to feed you up sweetheart" Arizona smiled as she pulled Callie's top from the bag and put it over her head. She then pulled down Callie's loose fitting trousers and replaced them with her trousers she had worn to her first court appearance, which were now too big for the Latina beauty. Once Callie had the shoes and jacket on she was ready to leave.

"Come on, lets get you home" Arizona smiled as she led Callie by the shoulders towards the door

"Is everybody there?" Callie whispered

"Your parents and Mark and Teddy are waiting for you"

"I don't want to see Mark or Teddy. I just want to be alone"

"Okay, I'll ask them to leave. Nicely" Arizona added with a smile.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Carlos asked as Arizona approached them alone

"She's a little overwhelmed; she just wants some peace and quiet. Would you guys mind if we caught up later?" Arizona asked Teddy and Mark

"Yeah of course" Teddy smiled

"Send her our love" Mark added

"Arizona, would it be best if we left also?" Maria asked a little afraid to face her daughter

"No I don't think that is necessary. She just doesn't want a fuss made"

"She'll feel better once we get her out of here" Carlos nodded

Arizona turned to retrieve Callie when she noticed Joanne hovering by the stairs.

"So good news" Joanne smiled a little too hard

"Amazing news" Arizona said clearly overjoyed

"So are we going to celebrate?" Joanne asked

"No, Callie wants some time to adjust. In fact Joanne, would you mind making yourself scarce for a few hours until I get her settled?" Arizona asked cautiously

"Oh…" Joanne said clearly shocked "Where should I go?"

"Maybe to the shops or to a friend?"

"You know that I'm not comfortable being on my own"

"Joanne, please…." Arizona said desperately

"Of course. I'll be fine" Joanne fake smiled again "Tell Calliope that I said 'well done'"

* * *

"Okay so it's just us and your parents. Are you ready?" Arizona said coming into the room and seeing that Callie had yet to move

"This doesn't feel real" Callie mumbled as Arizona guided her up

"It's very real sweetheart" Arizona smiled as she leaned in and kissed Callie on the cheek, but quickly pulled back when Callie flinched at the contact.

As they exited into the corridor of the court, Maria and Carlos made their way over to the couple.

"Let's get you home mija" Carlos smiled

"I don't have a home" Callie muttered not making eye contact with anybody

"Calliope, I told you that my home is your home. We'll go back there" Arizona offered

"No!" Callie said quickly "Can we go to your hotel?" Callie asked her father who nodded his agreement.

* * *

As they walked into the presidential suite of the Archfield hotel Callie just sat down. The car journey had been silent and tense. She knew that she should be happy that she was free but she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and worry.

"Is there anything we can get you darling?" Maria asked

"No" Callie whispered

"Did they feed you this morning at the prison? You must be hungry. I'll order room service" Maria continued

"I said that I don't want anything!" Callie snapped

Arizona and Carlos shared worried glances at Callie's outburst. They knew that Callie was tightly wound and could snap at any moment.

"Aria has text and sent her congratulations to you Calliope" Carlos said after a few minutes breaking the silence in the room.

"Great" Callie said weakly

"Is there anything that you want to do Mija?" Carlos asked coming closer to her

"Can I just go and lay down please?" Callie asked seeking permission and that's when Arizona realised how lost Callie felt. She had been so used to receiving instructions and asking permission for things that adjusting was difficult for her

"Of course you can. The connecting bedroom is just through there" Carlos smiled as he took her by the hand and helped her up.

* * *

As Callie walked into the luxury bedroom and closed the door, she instantly felt better. She had been so used to her own company and isolation that she was struggling to communicate. She knew that Arizona was expecting something from her but right now she couldn't give it.

She laid on the bed and let her head rest on the luxury pillow. She couldn't believe how comfortable and clean it felt. Her prison bunk had been tiny, with the thinnest plastic mattress, old pillow and thin blanket.

She laid there for ages just re-living the day, re-living the last 7 months. No matter what happened in her life now she would always be an ex-convict. As the door opened, she tensed knowing that it was Arizona.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona whispered as she laid behind her and rested her hand on Callie's hip

"A little lost" Callie whispered back

"It's going to take time to adjust but we'll be okay" Arizona said kindly

"How do you think his family are feeling?" Callie asked after a few minutes silence

"Do you care?" Arizona asked mildly surprised

"Of course I care. He's dead Arizona and I caused it"

"Callie, he was evil! The whole family are evil. The father punched you in the face and booted you in the side"

"I killed their son. Carlos would have done the same thing if it was the other way around"

"The court has declared that it was an accident. Do not convince yourself that this is your fault"

"I don't know how I got off. They made me sound so evil. When I was down in the cells I realised that if I was on the jury then I would find me guilty" Callie said honestly

"When you took the stand, everybody knew that you were innocent. One of Carlos' lawyers told him that your testimony convinced the jury"

"That doesn't make me feel better" Callie muttered

Arizona just exhaled as Callie wallowed in her guilt. She didn't know how to make Callie feel better. She slowly ran her hand that was resting on Callie's hip up her side and leaned in and kissed her neck and then her cheek, trying to get to her mouth. Callie didn't react, she just stayed laying in the same position.

"Turn around baby" Arizona whispered softly into her ear

"Arizona, please don't" Callie whispered back and the blond surgeon could tell the Latina was crying.

"Callie, sweetheart…. I'm sorry" Arizona said truthfully not wanting to have upset her

"It's not you" Callie said sadly

* * *

The hours passed and Callie and Arizona remained in the room alone. They mainly stayed in silence but comforted that they were together. Maria had ventured into the room late in the evening to ask if they wanted food and couldn't hide her shock at seeing them sharing a bed. Callie had just ignored her mother as Arizona thanked her and assured her that they were fine.

As the sun shone through the window and into Callie's eyes she winced. She hadn't been woken by the sun in months. Arizona was already awake and carefully touched Callie to alert her to her presence.

"How did you sleep?" Arizona questioned softly

"Okay" Callie said with a hoarse voice "The bed is comfortable"

"It would have been more comfortable if you had actually gotten in it" Arizona smiled at Callie's still dressed form laying on top of the covers as she snuggled underneath

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered again

A soft knock was heard on the door and Carlos entered upon Arizona's 'Come in'

"I thought I heard voices" Carlos smiled "How are you feeling today Calliope?"

"I feel fine" Callie said sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"Will you come through for breakfast? We just had it all set up" Carlos smiled

A few minutes later and Callie and Arizona were sitting at the large table with Maria and Carlos.

"Would you not like some eggs and bacon darling?" Maria offered

"Cereal is fine" Callie replied as she poured the box of Captain Crunch into a bowl

"What are your plans for today?" Carlos asked

Callie looked up at the clock and saw 09:15AM. In prison she would have already had breakfast, a shower, made her phone call and be back locked in her cell for the day. She didn't have plans anymore.

"I don't know"

"Would you like to go shopping?" Arizona offered

"No"

"Maybe we could stop by the hospital? Everybody would love to see you" Arizona continued

"No"

"There must be something that you're dying to do" Arizona said trying to remain optimistic

"I just want to stay here" Callie said looking into her cereal

* * *

As the day passed Arizona was growing frustrated. After a shower, Callie had remained on the sofa watching day time TV and not interacting with anybody.

"Callie, I think that we should go back to the apartment" Arizona said

"You go. I'm fine here" Callie said not taking her eyes from the television

"Calliope, please. We'll be more comfortable at home" Arizona pushed

"How will we get there?" Callie murmured causing Arizona to look a little confused at the question.

"Either Carlos can drive us or we can use the hotel chauffeur"

Callie just nodded and stood up.

"Can you ask my father please?"

As they stepped outside of the hotel Arizona felt Callie instantly tense and breathe a little deeper.

"Where's the car?" Callie questioned

"The valet is just collecting it" Carlos said squeezing her hand sensing her discomfort at being outside "We'll have you back to Arizona's in no time at all"

* * *

"So home sweet home" Arizona smiled as she closed the door

"It looks the same" Callie smiled.

Callie wondered why they never spent more time at Arizona's place before. It was beautifully decorated and very homely.

"I know that I've been a little… quiet" Callie said turning to face Arizona "But I'm really glad that I'm here with you"

Arizona stepped closer to her and smiled "I'm glad that you're here too"

Callie bit her bottom lip in nervousness before moving a strand of Arizona's hair away from her eyes

"You're so beautiful" She whispered huskily "Not being able to touch you has been hell" She continued before kissing her softly

Arizona relaxed into the kiss, she had wanted Callie to make the first move. The kiss was soft but passionate and a combination of everything they had been feeling for the past 7 months.

"_Zona! There you are!"_

Callie instantly jumped back at hearing the irritating screech. In her shocked state of the last 24 hours, she had totally forgotten about Joanne.

"Joanne, hi" Arizona stuttered nervously seeing the shocked expression on Callie's face.

"Thank God you are okay!" Joanne said throwing her arms around Arizona "I was so worried when you didn't come home last night! And your phone has been switched off" Joanne said dramatically as Callie watched the exchange.

"Joanne this is Callie. Callie this is Joanne" Arizona said awkwardly and wiggling out of Joanne's embrace

"Calliope it's lovely to finally meet you" Joanne said smiling

"You too" Callie said and forcing a small smile

"It must be nice to be free" Joanne began "I have just hated thinking of you in that awful place! And then when they brought you out in court chained up like a dangerous bear, well, I just thought it was an utter disgrace!"

Callie's facial expression showed that she clearly didn't appreciate being compared to a bear in chains.

"Is it okay if I go through to your room Arizona" Callie asked softly

"Of course. I'll be right there" Arizona smiled as Callie walked away and then fading as she turned to Joanne "Seriously Joanne, a dangerous bear in chains! That's what you compare her to on your first meeting?"

"Ooh sorry – I wasn't thinking. You don't think I offended her do you?" Joanne apologised

"No I don't think so. Just be nice" Arizona warned

"Are we all having dinner tonight?" Joanne asked

"I'm not sure; I just need to make Callie comfortable. Go ahead and eat without us" Arizona smiled before heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

When Arizona entered the bedroom, Callie was standing looking out of the large window.

"So that was Joanne" Callie said without turning

"Yeah, she can be a little insensitive. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. I just hadn't thought about her being here today" Callie said honestly

Arizona just frowned; she wasn't sure how to respond

"You guys have been living together for a while now" Callie said still looking out at the night sky

"She's looking for a place but ever since she was attacked, she's a little nervous to be on her own"

Callie just nodded before considering her words

"I think that I might go back to the hotel"

"Calliope, please don't do this. We're here together. Can we just enjoy it? Joanne is in a whole other room, we don't have to worry about her" Arizona said standing behind her and running her hands down Callie's arms.

Callie slowly turned and looked into Arizona's eyes. The eyes she had been fantasising about for 7 months.

"I'm sorry that I stopped calling and writing" Callie said never breaking eye contact "I have every one of your letters. I used to sleep with them" Callie admitted shyly

Arizona softly smiled; she had wondered if Callie had read her letters when she continued to receive no response. She had considered stopping writing to her girlfriend but that would indicate defeat and she wasn't prepared to let that happen.

"I told you that I wouldn't give up on you…us" Arizona whispered

"I'm sorry that I did. I just wanted you to be happy"

"You make me happy sweetheart. I'm happy now" Arizona said as she took Callie's lips and kissed her, going straight back into the passion they had shared in the hall.

Arizona guided Callie towards the bed and gently pushed her down. She had built up sexual frustration and she wanted to devour Callie right there but she knew that she needed to be slow and gentle with the fragile brunette. As she continued to kiss her deeply, she began to pull off her top. She ran her fingers along Callie's side as she kissed her neck but pulled back when Callie winced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"My ribs are still a little sore" Callie said causing Arizona to look down and see the faded purple and yellow bruise on her skin, caused in the courtroom.

"That arsehole" Arizona mumbled as she gently kissed Callie's tender side. As her lips and fingers ran over Callie's smooth caramel skin she realised that she missed Callie's voluptuous curves, not the emaciated frame she currently had.

"You're too skinny baby" Arizona whispered

"Prison food is worse than your cooking" Callie smirked

Arizona laughed with Callie as she unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled them down her legs and then climbed back on top of her.

"I've missed you so much" Arizona growled into her ear as she kissed and touched her "You're so sexy Torres"

As Arizona continued to re-discover Callie's body, Callie froze.

"Arizona, Arizona… can we stop please?" Callie muttered a little breathlessly

"What?" Arizona asked pulling back but remaining on top of the orthopaedic surgeon

"Can you get off of me please?"

"Calliope, what's wrong?" Arizona questioned as she saw Callie sweating and struggling to breathe a little "Are you having a panic attack?"

"JUST GET OFF ME!" Callie shouted before pushing Arizona away from her and standing to go into the bathroom.

Arizona sat on the side of the bed dumbfounded. That wasn't how she had envisioned that ending. She slowly walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open to find Callie sitting on the edge of the bath shaking and crying

"Calliope, what did I do?" Arizona questioned softly

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Callie mumbled as she rocked backwards and forwards.

"Callie, you need to tell me what happened, what I did" Arizona pushed as she knelt down in front of her

"I'm not ready for us to be intimate. I'm so sorry. I thought I that I was, I thought that I wanted that but then you called me Torres and it just felt like I was back in prison. I'm so sorry Arizona" Callie said clearly upset by the experience

"Oh darling, you don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that" Arizona said clearly upset as well

"I've dreamt about you every night for 7 months. What I would do when I had you back in my arms and now you're here and I feel pathetic" Callie said truthfully

"You're not pathetic. Don't ever think that" Arizona smiled wiping away Callie's tears.

"I don't know why this doesn't feel right. I'm nervous around you" Callie muttered

"Calliope, I love you and you never need to be nervous around me. This is all a shock to you, you've been alone for a long time and you just need to re-adjust"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not" Arizona said "Tell you what, why don't we get in our pyjamas and we can order a pizza and watch a film in bed. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good" Callie smiled

"Okay, you go and get comfortable and I'll order the pizza" Arizona smiled and kissed her forehead as she stood to leave the bathroom.

As Arizona left, Callie berated herself for the show she had made. She wanted to get her life back on track and make up to Arizona for being away for so long but her mind couldn't focus and she felt that she didn't belong. She got up from the edge of the bath and looked in the mirror. Her skin was pale and dull, her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked utterly lost. Callie remembered back to her first night in prison when she was put in her cell with Jenny. She had thought Jenny looked so lifeless and now here she was looking exactly the same way.

After splashing cold water on her face she walked back into the bedroom in her underwear. Arizona was already in her pyjamas and pulling the bedcovers down.

"Pizza will be 30 minutes" Arizona smiled

"Do I have any pyjamas here?" Callie asked

"Of course you do. I have all your clothes" Arizona smiled as she walked to her wardrobe and opened it to show their clothes mixed in together. Callie smiled as she saw her leather jacket and various other items tangled up with Arizona's clothes. It felt nice knowing that even though she hadn't been here, her clothes and belonging had made a home.

"You're smiling" Arizona said relieved

"My clothes look happy in there" Callie laughed

"They have been very happy. In fact some of them even had the pleasure of an iron being pressed over them" Arizona teased

Arizona handed Callie a pair of her pyjamas and Callie put them on before climbing into the bed.

"Why do my pyjamas smell more like you than me?" Callie questioned after a couple of seconds

Arizona screwed her lips together and then made a guilty face.

"I may have been wearing them a lot! In fact a lot of your clothes may smell a lot like me" Arizona said embarrassed causing Callie to laugh "Do you mind?" Arizona added

"Of course I don't mind. I love that they smell like you…. And that they aren't orange" Callie smirked

* * *

"Extra large pepperoni pizza with chicken wings on the side" Arizona called out in a waitress voice as she came back into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Smells good. Can I grab some drinks?" Callie asked standing from the bed

"Of course, the fridge had a wide selection" Arizona said settling onto the bed. She wanted Callie to feel at home and stop asking permission for things but she knew that she needed to take her time with such matters

As Callie rummaged around in Arizona's fridge looking for a couple of sodas, she flinched when she felt a presence next to her.

"Joanne" Callie said looking to her side

"Hey Calliope" Joanne smirked "Did you and Arizona get re-acquainted okay?"

"We're fine" Callie said quietly

"That's nice. I took good care of Zona whilst you were away"

"Well I'm back now so you don't have to do anything" Callie said firmly

"Yeah that's true, but how long will you be here for?" Joanne questioned "I mean, you're on probation, all it takes is one little phone call from me about how dangerous, evil Calliope Torres came at me with the carving knife and they will have you strip searched and locked up quicker than I can get Arizona into bed" Joanne laughed seeing the look of horror on Callie's face

Joanne grabbed a can of soda from Callie's hand and turned to walk away.

"Have a good night Calliope" She called over her shoulder as she continued to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The response to the last chapter was incredible yet again, so thank you so much. Sofie and I are having a blast with this story. We have decided there will probably two or three more chapters following on from this one…

Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing what you thought. Janice :-) x

* * *

As Arizona began to wake the next morning she reached out for Callie only to find her gone and the sheets cold. She quickly sat up and then jumped when she saw Callie standing at the window just looking out of it.

"Good morning" Arizona said sleepily

"Morning" Callie smiled as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed

"You're awake early" Arizona said as she turned to look at the alarm clock

"It's routine. I showered and dressed" Callie noted

"You were tossing and turning a lot in the night. Was everything okay?" Arizona asked

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. I just had stuff on my mind" Callie said

"Anything you would like to talk about?"

"No. its fine" Callie nodded "I would like to kiss you though"

"I would like that too" Arizona smiled as she pulled Callie closer to her. The kiss deepened but they both stopped before things went too far. Callie wasn't ready for that yet and Arizona wasn't going to push her.

"Why don't you make the coffee whilst I go and shower?" Arizona suggested

"Erm, I'll just wait for you" Callie replied not wanting to be alone with Joanne. When she had woken early she had wanted to go to the kitchen to make Arizona breakfast in bed but she refused to leave the room alone.

Arizona frowned but let the comment pass her by. As Arizona headed into the bathroom, Callie made the bed and tidied the bedroom before just sitting on the bed and waiting for Arizona to emerge.

"That feels better" Arizona smiled as she came out with a small towel wrapped around her whilst she towel dried her damp hair

As Arizona began to put on her underwear she realised that she felt a little self conscious with Callie in the room. She had never been shy about her body before, especially in front on the Latina but now her heart was racing. She glanced over at Callie and noticed that she had averted her eyes and was looking at a particularly interesting patch of carpet.

"You can look at me Calliope" Arizona smiled as she hooked her bar behind her trying to break the tension in the room.

"Sorry" Callie muttered "Just been used to averting my eyes"

"Good!" Arizona mock-warned "Your eyes are for this body only"

* * *

Once Arizona was dressed they headed into the kitchen where Joanne was 'pottering' about in the kitchen.

"Good morning you two" Joanne smiled cheerily "How did you both sleep?"

Callie frowned at Joanne's change in personality from the previous night

"Very well thanks" Arizona smiled as she handed Callie a cup of coffee.

"What can I get you for breakfast Calliope?" Joanne asked nicely

"Nothing I'm fine" Callie growled "And my name is Callie!"

Arizona looked at Callie with a frown and then shot a look of apology to Joanne.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Joanne asked Arizona

"Well I have to go into the hospital for a while…" Arizona began as Callie's head snapped up "I need to get back on top of things. I've been missing too much"

"What am I supposed to do?" Callie asked

"Well you could come with me and catch up, or you could hang out here or meet with your parents…."

"Tell you what Calliope, why don't we do something together?" Joanne suggested "We could get to know each other without Arizona's interference"

"No thanks. I'll just stay here" Callie said going back to her coffee.

"That sounds fun. We can just hang out" Joanne smirked

* * *

"Arizona, please don't go to work" Callie said like a child as she followed Arizona into the bedroom

"Sweetheart, I have to go. I've been gone for weeks. My patients need me" Arizona said as she sorted through her bag

Callie plopped down on the bed dejectedly.

"Look, there has to be something that you need to do. You're free Callie, you don't have to stay stuck inside all day" Arizona said as she sat next to her disappointed girlfriend

"I don't want to stay here with Joanne" Callie said quickly and quietly

"What? Why?"

"She's horrible to me"

"Is this because of the bear comment?" Arizona laughed

"No! Although I didn't like that" Callie said truthfully

"Calliope, you're insecure and paranoid about her. Just hang out with her and you will see how lovely she is" Arizona promised as she kissed her on the cheek "You can call me on my cell if you need me" She added before she left for the day.

Callie walked over to the door and looked out before shutting it. She had wanted to lock it so Joanne couldn't get in but couldn't due to the lack of security on the bedroom door, she did the next best thing and grabbed Arizona's dress chair and shoved it against the handle.

* * *

Callie laid on the bed for hours just watching TV and over analysing everything. She was feeling more comfortable around Arizona and hoped that in time they would be right back where they left things over 7 months ago.

"_Oh Calliope…. Wakey, wakey" _

Callie opened her eyes and realised that she must have nodded off. As her eyes came into focus she saw Joanne standing over her on the bed and holding a knife.

"_Boo!" _Joanne said causing Callie to jump

"What the hell are you doing?" Callie questioned

"I want you to leave Arizona. You're ruining our relationship and I need you gone"

Callie just looked around the room; the chair she had wedged against the door was still in place.

"How did you get in here?" Callie questioned

"Now you can either leave of your own accord or I can call the cops and tell them that you have attacked me" Joanne offered

"Joanne, don't be ridiculous" Callie said beginning to sit up until Joanne forcefully pushed her back down.

"I need an answer Calliope…."

"I'm not leaving Arizona" Callie said firmly

Joanne took the large kitchen knife and slammed it down towards Callie. Callie instantly shut her eyes as the knife headed towards her. When she felt no pain, she opened her eyes and saw the knife standing in the pillow next to her head.

"You're a fucking maniac!" Callie said angrily as Joanne burst into a fit of giggles

Callie aggressively threw Joanne off of her and rushed to the door throwing the chair that she had wedged against the handle.

"Calliope! Where are you going? We haven't finished our chat!" Joanne continued to laugh as Callie dashed out of the front door.

Callie quickly ran down the hall and continued to keep turning to make sure that Joanne wasn't following her. She pressed the button for the elevator but decided to take the stairs when she heard a front door open down the hall.

As she ran out of the apartment building into the open air, she realised this was the first time she had been outside and alone since the attack. She quickly hailed a taxi and insisted that he get to Seattle-Grace hospital as quickly as possible.

As she pulled up at the hospital Callie realised that she had no money.

"That's $18.50 lady" the guy said

"I'll bring it back" Callie said as she attempted to leave

"No you won't! I want the money now"

Callie looked around and saw Derek Shepherd standing at the coffee cart.

"Derek" Callie called out from the window.

"Torres, good to see you" Derek smiled as he approached her

"Derek, can you pay for the taxi please. Thanks" Callie said as she jumped out and ran into the building, leaving a stunned Derek.

Callie rushed through the foyer and straight to the elevator and pressed the 8th floor for PEDS. Her heart was beating rapidly as she processed everything that had happened. Once the doors opened she was greeted with a sense of nostalgia.

"Dr Torres. Good to see you" A young nurse smiled as Callie rushed out to find Arizona

"Where's Arizona?"

"She was in room 2304 with Dr Altman"

Callie rushed along the doors and just barged in as soon as she saw Arizona.

"Arizona, thank God!" Callie said quickly and manically

"Calliope!" Arizona announced shocked at the dishevelled appearance of her girlfriend "Excuse me please" Arizona said to the patient's family and Teddy as she led Callie out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona questioned

"Joanne tried to kill me" Callie said quickly

"A little dramatic don't you think" Arizona asked raising her eyebrow

"She came at me with a knife!"

"Callie, hi, it's great to see you" Teddy smiled as she approached the two of them.

"Hey" Callie said casually

"Why don't you have any shoes on?" Arizona asked looking down at Callie's striped socks

"Because I had to run for my life!" Callie said desperately causing Arizona and Teddy to share worried glances "What was that"? Callie questioned picking up on the look.

"Calliope, do you feel okay?" Arizona questioned softly

"I'm not mad!" Callie shot back "She came at me with a knife. I was asleep and I woke up and she was hovering over me with a great big fucking carving knife!"

"I'll leave you two alone" Teddy smiled, clearly uncomfortable

Arizona scratched her head

"I'm going to call Carlos and ask him to pick you up"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I think that you're confused"

"I'm not!"

"You may have had a nightmare and just thought that it was real. You're in shock, we all understand that"

"Arizona, do not patronise me! Joanne is a maniac!" Callie said angrily "I've been in prison, not the psyche ward!"

Arizona lightly smiled at the people surrounding them as she saw a look of horror on people's faces at Callie's admission.

"You're struggling with Joanne issues and you're struggling with knife issues. You've had a nightmare and just combined the two. Joanne wouldn't hurt you" Arizona said moving Callie away from people

"Okay, you know what! I can prove it! She slammed the knife into the pillow. The pillow case and pillow will have a hole in it" Callie ranted "Come back to the apartment with me and then you can tell her to leave"

"Callie, I have surgery. I don't have time to go looking for knife marks in my cushions. I'm calling Carlos and he can take you back to the hotel" Arizona said firmly, pulling Callie into the elevator and down to the Attending's lounge.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm not going back to that apartment until she is gone" Callie ranted

"Would you please just calm down" Arizona muttered stepping off of the elevator

As Arizona led Callie down the corridor and into the lounge, she tried to backtrack when she saw Chief Webber

"Torres, how are you?" Webber smiled noticing the two of them

"Oh just great! I almost got killed by girlfriend's psycho ex, but I'm just chipper" Callie said sarcastically causing a look of concern from Dr Webber.

As soon as Arizona saw Webber she had cursed herself. The last thing she needed was the Chief to see a manic Callie.

"So I have a meeting with the board next week to discuss our options concerning your residency" Dr Webber said to Callie

"What do you mean?" Callie asked

"Well about getting you back. You're an excellent surgeon Torres; we don't want that to go to waste"

"Do you really think that I want my job back?" Callie said shocked "You really think that I can stand in an OR with a scalpel and cut into somebody?" Callie look horrified at the thought as she said it

"Maybe not straight away but in time…" Webber began

"No way!" Callie said "And do you think that a patient would want a surgeon convicted of manslaughter hovering over them with a scalpel?" Callie said shaking her head in disbelief

"Callie, could you stop talking please" Arizona warned and shot a look of apology to the Chief "She's having a bad day" she whispered

"Oh look 911 page to the pit" Webber said unconvincingly standing to leave with his coffee

"I didn't hear your pager" Callie said confused

"Really pleased that you're out Torres. Catch up soon" Webber said dashing out of the room.

* * *

"She's a total maniac Dad" Callie said for the hundredth time as she walked down the hall towards his suite

"I believe you mija" Carlos said

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Callie asked loudly

"Let's just get you inside and settled and then we'll discuss things a little further" Carlos offered trying to placate his daughter

"Hello Darling" Maria smiled as Callie walking into the living room "How is everything?"

"You care?" Callie shot back

"Of course I care. Calliope, I'm sorry about the way I have behaved the last few months. I love you and I shouldn't have abandoned you. Arizona is a wonderful woman and I'm pleased that you are together" Maria said to which Callie just rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

* * *

"How is she?" Arizona whispered to Maria as she opened the door

"Sulking"

"Great" Arizona muttered as she entered the suite.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go home?" Arizona asked as she saw Callie by the window

"I told you that I'm not going back there until Joanne is gone. I'm staying here"

"Calliope…."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Girls, I have some news" Carlos said coming into the room with a solemn look on his face and interrupting the couple.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked

"I've just come from a call with my lawyers. The family of Donovan Meers are filing a civil law-suit against Calliope for $20,000,000"

"What? The no good greedy bastards!" Arizona shouted

"I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay it?" Callie questioned

"They have obviously done their homework and know that we have money. Our lawyers are going to fight it, they don't think they stand a hope in hell" Carlos stated

"Dad, could you just pay something to them please?"

"What?" Carlos, Maria and Arizona all said in unison

"If money makes them feel better then I want them to have it. That man is dead and I'm partially to blame for that"

"Callie, the man was scum! He would have killed us for a handbag. His mother punched Maria in court and you still have the bruises from the punches and kicks you received from his father!" Arizona said

"I just don't want to go through court again"

"You couldn't go back to prison mija. It's just a civil suit" Carlos offered

"Dad, please…"

"Okay, I'll have the lawyers make an offer" Carlos smiled just wanting to keep his daughter happy.

"Thank you" Callie smiled and then turned to Arizona with a look of fury "So, what are you going to do about Joanne?"

Arizona hesitated

"Let's go back to the apartment and talk to her…"

"No!" Callie shouted "She'll twist things! She told me that if I didn't leave you then she would tell the police that I attacked her! She wants me gone"

"That doesn't sound like Joanne" Arizona said shaking her head

"So I'm lying?" Callie spat

"No I didn't say that. I think that you're just a little confused about things…"

"Stop saying that! I'm fine! Just because I've been in prison, all of a sudden I've lost my mind?"

"Of course not"

"Then tell me that you believe me"

"I believe you" Arizona confessed as she came closer to her "I always believe you. We'll go back to the apartment and I'll ask Joanne to leave"

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight" Arizona smiled as she kissed Callie.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to you?" Joanne asked from the couch as Callie and Arizona entered "I came in your room to see if you wanted lunch and you weren't there"

"Joanne…. Callie said that you came at her with a knife" Arizona said embarrassed. Callie had made her rehearse her speech in the car 20 times.

"What?" Joanne shot back

"Don't even dare trying to lie!" Callie fired back standing behind Arizona

"I did no such thing! Zona, are you serious?"

When Callie saw Arizona falter, she quickly intervened.

"I can show you where the knife went into the pillow"

Callie rushed into the bedroom as Arizona and Joanne followed to find Callie looking confused as she examined the pillow case and cushion.

"I don't understand…." Callie muttered "It should have a knife mark in it"

"Zona, is it possible that she is having a breakdown?" Joanne whispered as Callie frantically searched the sheets and pillow cases

"Calliope…." Arizona whispered a little upset

"Arizona, I'm not making this up" Callie said but faltering a little in her belief. _Maybe she had hallucinated the entire thing?_

"It's okay baby" Arizona said as she came closer to her and sat on the bed next to her "Its okay"

"I'll leave you guys to it" Joanne smiled as she began to leave the room

"No! I still want you gone" Callie said forcefully

"Zona?" Joanne questioned

Arizona looked between the two and felt totally torn

"Arizona, I'm your girlfriend! Girlfriend trumps roommate!" Callie said annoyed

"Joanne, I'm sorry but it's time you left" Arizona apologised as Callie breathed a sigh of relief

"Zona! How can you? I've stood by you through everything. I need you!" Joanne whined

"Callie needs me more and I need her. We need time together. Alone"

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow"

"Tonight" Callie fired back

Joanne looked at Arizona with hopeful eyes but Arizona just shook her head, siding with Callie.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening Zona?" Joanne said tearfully as Arizona held the door open for her and Callie hovered in the kitchen

"I hope we can still be friends?"

"You don't really think that I went at her with a knife do you?"

"Of course I don't" Arizona whispered "She's fragile right now and I need to put her first. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course" Joanne smiled as she embraced Arizona

"Okay, she's gone" Arizona called out once the door was closed and smiled when Callie came into the hallway

"Thank you" Callie smiled as she kissed Arizona deeply.

After a minute Callie pulled back and went to the front door to open it. She looked down the hall to make sure that Joanne was totally out of sight. When she was satisfied that she was gone, she bolted the door shut, earning a look of worry from Arizona.

"I'm not mad Arizona. She just horrible and creeps me out"

"Are you sure that you're not jealous?" Arizona teased with a sexy smile

"Of her? Hell no!" Callie said confidently but then shooting Arizona a look of confusion "Should I be jealous?"

"Hell no" Arizona laughed pulling her girlfriend to her and kissing her passionately

"I love that I can kiss you whenever I want" Callie said but never parting her lips from Arizona's

"Yeah, I forgot how good you were at kissing" Arizona replied

"I'm good at other stuff too"

"True" Arizona smiled pulling back and resting her forehead against Callie's "You do cook really well and I'm pretty hungry. Think you can whip something up?"

"There's only one thing I'm eating tonight Arizona…"

"Calliope Torres!" Arizona admonished with a blush

Callie just ignored Arizona's warning and pushed her against the wall. She slowly kissed her as her hands travelled over her toned body.

"You're so fucking hot Arizona… I've missed you so much. There were so many nights when I just wished that I could just have one more night with you" Callie slurred into her ear

"We have every night for the rest of our lives" Arizona promised as Callie began unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her chest

Callie switched between kissing Arizona softly and gently to rough and desperately. As Callie got Arizona's bra off and began kissing her breasts Arizona groaned in appreciation. She couldn't quite believe that Callie was here and touching her. If the court hadn't gone as they had hoped this moment would have never happened.

"Cal…. Callie… Callie not here" Arizona gasped out, trying to get control over her senses "Not here baby"

Callie didn't seem to be paying attention as her hand worked to unbutton her jeans as the mouth continued the attack on her chest

"Calliope, not here. I don't want our first time again to be in the hall"

"Then where?" Callie mumbled without breaking her concentration and yanking Arizona's jeans down

"The bedroom" Arizona breathlessly moaned

Callie expertly manoeuvred Arizona so that they began moving towards the bedroom without interrupting their passion.

Callie had a firm hold on Arizona as she back peddled through the apartment with her jeans around her ankles tripping and stumbling occasionally until Callie came to a halt.

"Arizona, step out of the jeans" Callie ordered annoyed at having to keep holding her up.

"Sorry baby" Arizona giggled as she kicked the jeans away from her and entered the bedroom with Callie still ravishing her.

* * *

"Are you still alive?" Arizona smirked smugly as she laid on her elbow watching Callie

"That was amazing" Callie whispered with her voice sore

"That was some pretty loud screaming you had going on there. No wonder you wanted Joanne gone"

"We don't mention her name when we're naked in bed" Callie muttered

"Are you ready for round three?" Arizona asked after a few minutes of watching Callie with her eyes closed

"Round three? I barely survived round two!" Callie groaned causing a laugh from Arizona

"You're gone soft in your old age Torres" Arizona commented but then regretted it as she remembered calling her Torres had upset her the previous night

"I'm okay Arizona" Callie smiled as she felt Arizona tense next to her "You don't have to walk on eggshells with me"

"I know. I just don't want anything to remind you of that awful place"

"It wasn't that bad. The worst part was being away from you"

"And the best part?"

"Jenny"

"Should I be concerned?" Arizona smiled

"Arizona, the way I just _came_ do you really think that I've had an orgasm in the last 7 months?"

"I only had the one that I had in the bath" Arizona returned

"That was a bad night" Callie recalled

"What?" Arizona asked confused

"That was the night that Joanne got in the bath with you. I was so mad. Being locked in that cell and not know what was going on was killing me"

"She didn't get in the bath with me. She just hugged me whilst I was in the bath…."

"Oh that's better" Callie moaned sarcastically

"You don't have to worry about my relationship with her" Arizona reassured her

"And you don't have to worry about my relationship with Jenny. We're pen pals only now!" Callie grinned

"I'm going to miss my letters to you" Arizona suddenly said a little disappointed as the realisation dawned on her.

"You can still write me. Jenny loved those letters" Callie laughed as she pulled Arizona closer to her and snuggled.

"I love you Calliope Torres and I'm so glad that you're home"

"I love you too Jenny… I mean Arizona" Callie smiled feeling more relaxed than she had in the last 7 months.

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - Will Joanne be back to ruin Callie's relaxed mood?

Hope you review to let us know your thoughts on this chapter... Janice :-)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Apologies for the delay in updating! I really struggled with this chapter but I hope that you like it (and don't hate me too much). Probably going to be one more chapter after this one but I'll see how long it turns out…maybe two shorter chapters.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this and Sofie and I look forward to your comments.

* * *

A week passed and Callie and Arizona gradually became one again. Callie became more comfortable in the apartment, doing as she pleased without asking for permission and Arizona was just overjoyed to have her girlfriend back. However, Callie's reluctance to leave the apartment was starting to concern her.

"Baby, do you have any plans for today?" Arizona asked as she packed her bag for work

"Nope" Callie said from the sofa without taking her eyes from the TV

Arizona just sighed

"Calliope, you can't live this like forever. At some point you need to work"

"My father re-instated my trust fund. I gave you money for the groceries and bills" Callie said casually

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Sitting around here all day isn't doing you any good. You've never been just a trust fund baby Callie" Arizona said as she sat on the sofa looking at her

"I like it here" Callie muttered

"No, you like being a surgeon" Arizona retorted

"That's not me anymore. Can you imagine if a patient died on my table? I couldn't cope with that Arizona, so why put myself through it?" Callie said sadly

"Okay, well surgery is a big step but you still have your research or there are different areas of medicine that you could go into"

"Why can't I just stay here for a while?"

"You can. Of course you can but I don't want you to fall into a funk that you're not able to get out of. You don't go outside without me and you haven't spoken to any of your friends. Mark really wants to hang out with you" Arizona offered positively

"I don't want to see anybody"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm embarrassed. Mark and Teddy… they all saw me in chains and being man-handled. They all had pity in their eyes and I can't bare that" Callie said honestly

"Calliope, nobody was looking down on you. It could have been anyone of us in that dock. You got caught up in something awful and you paid a massive price for it. But a jury found you innocent. They gave you your life back so you need to start living it again sweetheart"

"I know and I will. I just need to get over the humiliation"

"How would you feel about talking to Dr Wyatt?"

"I'd rather not" Callie said mortified

"Okay I understand. We'll put that on hold for now but we really need to start addressing this" Arizona said firmly which caused a small smile and nod from Callie.

* * *

Hours passed and Callie became more and more bored. She had cleaned the apartment, written a letter to Jenny, stared out of the window, watched hours of TV, spoke to her father on the phone and it was only 2PM, leaving four to five more hours until Arizona came home.

She was startled out of her thoughts from a loud knock on the front door startling her.

"Who's there?" She called nervously

"It's Mark"

Callie hesitated before removing the chain and bolt she had asked Carlos to fit. She didn't feel ready to face Mark as she had told Arizona that morning.

"Uh hey" Callie said once the door was open

"I don't get a hug?"

Callie hesitated again before quickly hugging Mark and inviting him into the apartment. As he stood in Arizona's hall, Callie put her head into the lobby and scanned the area.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked sceptically as Callie chained the door

"Yeah fine thanks. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well you've been home almost 10 days and I haven't seen you at all. I thought we should catch up" He smiled holding up a 6 pack of beer

"That sounds nice" Callie smiled "But I'm not drinking"

"Seriously?"

"I don't drink alcohol anymore" Callie said as she led Mark to the sofa and sat down

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need it. Maybe if I hadn't have had those three glasses of red wine with dinner then I would have been more in control of my actions"

"Callie, how many times do you need to hear that it wasn't your fault?

"He's still dead"

"Better him than you" Mark said raising his beer and taking a sip

"Did Arizona send you?" Callie asked suspiciously

"Arizona? No! No, I haven't seen her all day" Mark said looking anywhere but Callie

"You could never lie Mark" Callie smiled

"You want to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Mark asked

"I'm not avoiding you. I just haven't been out much"

"Torres…"

"I'm just a little embarrassed Mark. Everybody knows that I've been in jail and the way you looked at me the first day in court was really hard"

"I didn't mean-"

"It wasn't your fault" Callie said cutting him off "I was ashamed of the way they had me. I felt like the most dangerous person on Earth and then I caught your eye and it almost killed me"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was just a little shocked; everybody was because you didn't deserve that. But that doesn't change anything between us now" Mark smiled

"Thank you" Callie said a little overcome with emotion

"So, are you going to tell me about all the hot chicks in prison?" Mark asked seriously causing Callie to laugh and relax in his presence

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Arizona asked as they sat in her car in the hospital car park a week following on from their conversation

"No" Callie mumbled looking down

"Callie, Webber isn't going to keep this opportunity open forever. It's now or never"

"And why can't I choose never?" Callie sulked

"Because you need your job. You don't have to interact with any patients at the moment, just concentrate on your research. Now come on" Arizona insisted as she got out of her car and waited for Callie to join her.

"I don't want to speak to anybody" Callie whined as she trailed behind Arizona in the car park

"Would you please stop being so anti-social. You're old hospital gossip; the nurses are feasting on Hunt hooking up with Teddy behind Christina's back"

"He what? Why didn't you tell me this?" Callie said interested as she jogged to catch Arizona up

"I thought you didn't like hospital gossip?" Arizona smirked

"I just don't like it when it's about me" Callie fired back

* * *

"Torres, how are you feeling?" Chief Webber asked as Callie entered his office

"I haven't been sick Sir" Callie frowned

"No, but you have been through a traumatic time. Do you feel ready to be back at work?"

Callie wanted to say no, but she knew that Arizona would kill her if she put this off any longer than she already had.

"Yes Sir"

"Good. As you know I've spoken with the board and it has been agreed that you can continue your residency subject to a period of probation. I understand from Dr Robbins that you aren't ready to handle patients just yet so for the first week I'm happy to ease you back in gently. How does that sound?"

"Thank you" Callie smiled

"Your locker and everything is as you left it. So go on, get to work" Webber smiled, glad that his orthopaedic rock star was back.

As Callie walked into the resident's locker room she was greeted by a bunch of residents and interns who all stopped to stare at her.

"Good to see you Callie" Meredith smiled trying to break the tension in the room as Callie just stood glued to the spot.

"Haven't you all got patients that you need to get to?" Miranda Bailey barked as she walked into the locker room and saw the scene "I know that I don't need to tell y'all twice!" She snapped, causing them all to rush out of the room

Callie quickly walked to her locker and opened it.

"How's it going?" Bailey asked as she sat on the bench behind Callie

"Okay" Callie said as confidently as she could without looking at her

"Today will be hard but tomorrow you will be old news"

"Arizona said that too"

"If you need anything today then I'm just a page away" Bailey said squeezing her shoulder before heading back towards the door

"Bailey" Callie called out before she left "Thanks for the letters. It was nice to know that somebody cared" She smiled

"There is a long line of people caring about you Torres" she winked as she left the room.

* * *

"How was the first day?" Arizona asked as she met Callie in the entrance of the hospital

"It was okay" Callie softly smiled as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey guys" Mark and Teddy called as they approached the couple "We're heading to Joe's, do you fancy it?"

Arizona looked at Callie who shook her head

"I don't. But if you want to go then I can just grab a taxi" Callie offered to Arizona

"No, we're going to head home tonight, but thanks guys" Arizona smiled as they went in opposite directions

"It was okay if you wanted to go Arizona"

"I didn't want to go. I want to go home and get you naked as quickly as possible and then do very naughty things to you" Arizona whispered in her ear as they walked towards the car

"Really?" Callie said feeling a shiver run down her spine

"Yes really. Seeing you back in scrubs and your lab jacket did something to me that I can't explain"

"Maybe you should see me in a slutty nurse costume" Callie teased as they got in the car and headed home.

* * *

The next morning Callie stood in the kitchen and rubbed her aching neck. She and Arizona had set an all time record for love making last night and this morning she was suffering. As she waited for the coffee pot she jumped when her phone started to ring. She reached across the breakfast bar and answered the ringing device.

"Hello?"

"**Hello murderer"**

Callie instantly froze.

"You killed a man Calliope and now you're going to pay the ultimate sacrifice"

_Line goes dead_

"Is the coffee ready yet?" Arizona asked as she came from the bedroom wrapped in a towel and kissed Callie's neck from behind. However, she never expected Callie to react so violently. As Arizona's lips touched her neck she jumped in shocked and pushed Arizona so forcefully she stumbled into the wall.

"Callie! What are you doing?" Arizona screamed a little unnerved

"I'm sorry" Callie said regretfully "The phone… and I'm really sorry" Callie repeated as she came closer to Arizona and rubbed her elbow that hit the wall "Did I hurt you?"

"No. What the hell was that?" Arizona moaned as she pushed past Callie and went into the kitchen area to pour the coffee

"My phone rang and somebody threatened me. They called me a murderer and said that I was going to pay for what I did" Callie said quickly

"Well who was it?"

"I don't know, they didn't exactly leave their name and contact details" Callie snapped as Arizona reached for her phone to see '_Unknown Number'_ appear on the screen.

"You need to go to the police station and tell them about this. It's probably somebody from that evil family. They waited until they got the $2,000,000 settlement from Carlos and now they want to upset you"

"It could be Joanne…" Callie said weakly

"Callie, not this again!" Arizona snapped "Joanne has gone back to Minnesota. Why would she call you like that? How would she get your new number?"

"I don't know" Callie said dejectedly as she sat down on the stall.

"I'm going to finish getting dressed. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this I'm sure" Arizona said as she walked out of the kitchen

"You were scared of me" Callie said suddenly

"What?"

"When I pushed you, you were scared. I could see it in your eyes. Do I scare you?"

"Of course you don't scare me" Arizona replied

"I didn't mean to do that" Callie said sadly "I'm really sorry"

"I know" Arizona smiled before walking away into the bedroom.

* * *

Two days passed and Callie was becoming more and more on edge. She had received a total of 7 phone calls all threatening her, along with a note through the lab door with the word MURDERER scrolled across it.

"This couldn't be somebody from the prison could it?" Arizona asked as Callie paced the floor

"No. The phone calls are constant. If it was somebody from the prison they would only call when they were let out of the cells"

"And Carlos is sure that the Meers family are not involved…"

"They've gone on vacation. Apparently they were 'over the moon' with their money" Callie said sarcastically

"Do you think this could be my mother?" Callie asked after a few seconds

"Calliope" Arizona said shocked that the words had come from her mouth

"I hope that it's not of course but I'm just trying to rule people out. It's obviously somebody who can get my new number and is here because this note came under the door"

"Maria is as upset about this as us. She couldn't do something so cruel"

Callie wanted to bring Joanne up again but the last time she had accused Joanne, Arizona went mad and told her to stop.

"I have no idea who this could be then" Callie said

"I know that you think this is Joanne but honestly Callie she wouldn't do something like this. I dated the woman for almost three years. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body" Arizona said sensing Callie wanted to say something.

"I didn't say it was Joanne" Callie said without emotion

* * *

The day passed and Callie was ready to go home and crawl into bed. On top of the threats that had made her a nervous wreck, Owen Hunt had insisted that she suture an older woman's leg wound as her first step back to treating patients.

"Are you ready to get the hell out of here?" Callie asked as Arizona approached her "Why are you still in scrubs?" She added as she took in Arizona's appearance

"I've just been paged to the ER. You can wait or you can take my car, it's up to you" Arizona smiled apologetically

Callie groaned not really wanting to do either.

"Look go home and run a bath and hopefully I won't be long and I can join you…" Arizona whispered as she handed her the car keys

"How will you get home?"

"I'll take a taxi. I'll be fine. Now go" Arizona insisted as she kissed Callie and turned to the elevators.

As Callie made the short drive back to Arizona's apartment she realised that she was being completely paranoid. She had checked the trunk of the car before she got in and continued to check her rear view mirror constantly expecting Joanne to be sitting in the back seat staring at her with an axe.

Once Callie got in the apartment she felt safe. She instantly chained and bolted the front door before turning the lights on. She walked through the hall and into the living room. She dropped her bag and coat on the couch before heading towards the bedroom. However, a note sitting on the coffee table caught her eye.

"_**TIME'S UP CALLIOPE!"**_

Callie frowned at the one line sitting there staring at her, before realising that whoever was behind the note had been in the apartment. Her mind briefly flashed to Arizona and she wondered if she was playing the cruel trick on her.

"_Good evening Calliope"_

Callie jumped as the chilling voice startled her. She turned around to see Joanne standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"I knew it" Callie said annoyed

"Shame Arizona didn't know it" Joanne laughed wickedly

"She'll be home soon so she'll know then" Callie fired back

"No she won't because I had her paged! And the taxi she ordered just got cancelled. Imagine that!"

"What do you want Joanne?" Callie asked

"Isn't that obvious? I want Arizona and you are in the way…"

"So you're going to frame me for something and send me back to prison?"

"Oh no, no, no. I was going to do that. I was going to give you that choice but now I'm just going to kill you"

"Good plan" Callie mumbled

"It's the perfect plan Calliope. You'll be dead, Arizona will be sad for a while but then I'll be there to comfort her and we'll be together again. Forever" Joanne said simply

"And when you kill me am I supposed to just stand here without putting up a fight? What are you going to do, shoot me? Stab me? Bore me to death?"

"No. Then it would look like murder silly" Joanne mocked before sniffing a little "Can you smell that?" Joanne asked as walked around the apartment

Callie sniffed without making it look obvious and the smell of gas hit her suddenly. _Oh God!_

"You have a gas leak. You didn't realise and you came home to light these lovely candles for your girlfriend and then…. **BANG!**" Joanne laughed causing Callie to jump and try to back out of the apartment.

"Calliope, where are you going?" Joanne called as Callie rushed towards the hall.

As Callie fumbled with the chain and bolt trying to get the door open, Joanne crept up behind her and hit her over the head with Arizona's crystal vase. Callie instantly crumpled to the floor in a heap as Joanne dragged her back towards the lounge.

* * *

"You waiting for Torres? I saw her drive off about 45 minutes ago" Teddy said as she saw Arizona standing in the lobby looking at her watch impatiently

"No I'm waiting for a taxi. I got paged to the ER only to be told that I wasn't paged and then I called a taxi 20 minutes ago and it hasn't turned up" Arizona fumed

"I'm off now, I'll give you a ride" Teddy offered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course"

As Teddy pulled into Arizona's street she instantly frowned at the crowd of people standing outside of the building.

"What's going on?" Teddy questioned as they pulled up causing Arizona to quickly jump from the car and approach her fellow residents

"What's happening?" She quickly asked anybody with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach

"Gas leak"

"An apartment has blown up"

Arizona instantly knew that it had been her apartment.

"Oh My God! Calliope" She whispered before running towards the door

"Arizona, what the hell are you doing?" Teddy called out running after her

"Callie is in there"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do Teddy"

Arizona quickly ran through the entrance to the stairs. She took two at a time as she rushed towards the apartment. As she reached her floor, she gasped as the smoke hit her instantly. She removed her jacket and covered her mouth and nose to get to the burning apartment.

"Calliope" Arizona tried to call out before breaking into a cough

The flames were furious as they raged through her home. She struggled to even get through the door but she knew that she couldn't leave the love of her life in there.

"Calliope" She tried again but the smoke filled her throat too quickly and she quickly covered her face again as she battled through the burning flames.

Her eyes stung and her skin was burning and she was beginning to lose hope, but as she saw Callie's feet sticking out from behind the breakfast bar she dashed forward, not caring for own safety but for Callie's only.

As she got to Callie her heart sunk as she saw her lover laying face down and unconscious, handcuffed to the foot rail of the breakfast bar. She had visible burns to various parts of her body.

She knelt down but quickly changed position as the floor was burning.

"Baby, can you hear me?" Arizona asked as she checked her for signs of life. As her hand touched the back of her head she noticed the blood on her hand as she pulled back.

"Oh God" Arizona whispered as she realised how bad this was. She shook Callie's hand trying to rid her of the handcuff that was restricting her from leaving.

As she contemplated just giving up and laying to die with Callie she was startled when she heard her name being called through the flames.

"Arizona, where the hell are you?" Teddy screamed covered in blankets as she fought through the flames

"Teddy help us please" She cried desperately

Teddy came running to the kitchen and quickly assessed the situation. She was military trained; she was used to working under intense pressure and circumstances. She quickly looked around the kitchen for something to remove the handcuffs as Arizona stayed crouched down trying to protect Callie from further damage.

"Try these" Teddy said handing a pair of pliers to Arizona.

Arizona tried to break through the middle chain but the handcuffs were strong.

"Teddy please…" Arizona sobbed struggling to breathe in the smoke and flame filled room.

Teddy continued to search until she came across a meat cleaver in a drawer.

"Move out of the way" Teddy said as she crouched down and went to hit the chain of the handcuffs

"If you miss you'll take her hand" Arizona cried

"And if we don't hurry up, we're all going to die" Teddy said calmly before lifting the cleaver and slamming it down quickly

Arizona squeezed her eyes shut as Teddy hacked at the cuffs.

"The chain is broken. Let's lift her" Teddy instructed bringing Arizona from her daze

Arizona quickly sprung into action and lifted her girlfriend's legs as Teddy took her upper body. They struggled to manoeuvre Callie and themselves around the burning flames and heat but they pushed through and got to the door.

"I can't breathe" Arizona gasped as they got into the hall

"Arizona do not put her down. We need to get her immediate medical attention" Teddy ordered as she coughed through the smoke

As they exited the building they both instantly gasped for air as the cold air hit their burning skin. They lowered Callie to the ground as they both almost collapsed with her.

"Callie, baby, please. Baby, please open your eyes" Arizona sobbed over her as she took in her injuries

"Mam, you need to step back and let us work" A paramedic said as he began work on Callie.

Arizona felt a hand on her arm.

"You need medical attention Miss" a young paramedic smiled as she wrapped a cooling blanket around Arizona's shoulders and administered her with oxygen

"She isn't breathing" Arizona sobbed as the paramedics reached for the defibrillators and tried to shock life back into her girlfriend.

"Just let them do their job. She's in good hands" The young paramedic offered confidently as Callie was jolted with electricity.

Arizona didn't take her eyes from Callie as they worked. It only took a couple of 'shocks' until she was breathing again allowing Arizona to let out the breath she had been holding.

"I need to go in the ambulance with her" Arizona muttered softly to the paramedic who was hovering around her

"We have a separate ambulance for you to ride-"

"I'm going with Callie" Arizona said sharply cutting her off and causing her to just nod

"Arizona, is there anything I can do? Tell me what you need" Teddy asked as she came closer to Arizona

"Thank you so much for what you did Teddy" Arizona said thankfully

"Anytime. I'll see you at the hospital" Teddy smiled as she walked to the waiting ambulance

Once Callie was ready for transport they loaded her into the ambulance as Arizona followed behind. She sat opposite Callie and felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She should have never sent Callie home alone.

"I'm so sorry my darling. I'm so sorry" Arizona cried as she leant over Callie and kissed her cheek.

"Dr. Robbins I need you to step back please" The paramedic asked kindly

* * *

"What do we have?" Bailey asked as the ambulance pulled up in the bay

"29 year old female, third degree burns to various parts of her body, including right shoulder and upper arm, lower right leg and foot, a small area of her lower back. We lost pressure in the field, but her airway is clear and her BP is stable at 120/80. The patient has also received a blow to the back of the head and has yet to regain consciousness"

"Torres" Bailey and Hunt said in unison as they saw the face of their burn victim

"Please help her" Arizona cried as she stepped down from the ambulance

"What the hell has happened?" Bailey cried as they began pushing Callie towards the ER "Yang, check Dr Robbins over"

"No, I'm fine, I need to be with Callie"

"You need to be checked out and you need to let us work. I'll come and find you as soon as I have news" Bailey nodded with authority.

* * *

"Arizona, my sweet girl, what happened?" Maria Torres asked as she came running into the family waiting room and pulling Arizona into her arms

"Somebody blew the apartment up" Arizona said and then realised how extreme it all sounded.

"Is there any news on Calliope?" Carlos asked as he embraced Arizona

"They have taken her for skin grafting. Mark is performing the procedure so she's in excellent hands"

"And what about you?" Maria questioned concerned

"I'm fine. Just inhaled a little smoke" Arizona smiled weakly

"I cannot believe this has happened. How much more is my little girl supposed to go through?" Carlos raged

"Calliope is a fighter Carlos. You know that" Maria said trying to calm her fiery husband.

"When I get my hands on the evil, person that has done this I will make sure they endure a slow and very painful death" Carlos said fiercely

* * *

It was two hours later when Mark stepped into the waiting area.

"Mark, how is she? Can we see her?" Arizona asked quickly as she approached him

"She's doing fine" Mark nodded before continuing "She sustained third degree burns in various parts of her body so I've grafted as much as I can but it has been difficult. However, in time and with therapy she should be almost as good as new. There will be some scarring, but I'll do everything I can to keep it minimal"

"And the head injury?"

"The CT came back clear. The wound has been cleaned and closed. It's highly likely she'll have a headache when she wakes up though" Mark smiled

"Can we please see her?" Arizona asked again

"Of course. She's in the ICU burns unit and is still ventilated-"

"Why is she still intubated?" Arizona asked quickly

"Her lungs are still congested. Once she's a little stronger we'll take it out but for now I would prefer to keep it in place" Mark replied before continuing to speak with Callie's parents "Mr & Mrs Torres, the burn unit can be an intimidating place. Callie has a small second degree burn on her forehead which is visible but her other injuries are covered with heavy bandages. You can touch her but be very gentle"

"Thank you Dr Sloan" Carlos said shaking his hand

* * *

As Arizona stepped into Callie's ICU suite she instantly crumbled. Mark had warned Carlos and Maria what to expect but it was Arizona that needed the reassurance.

"She's okay Arizona" Carlos said as he held Arizona up and gently guided her to the chair next to Callie's bed.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona sobbed as she gently took her hand "Why didn't I get there sooner?"

"You saved her life Arizona. She's here because you risked your own life for hers" Maria said as she took the over side of Callie's bed and examined her daughters lifeless face "I'll be forever thankful that you are in her life"

The three stayed by Callie's side for hours just waiting for her to wake up. They were all pulled from their separate thoughts when a voice called from the doorway.

"Mr Torres"

"Detective Smith" Carlos greeted as he left the room "Any news?"

"The security camera in the lobby of the building has shown a brunette woman, slender frame, early thirties, entering the building 30 minutes before Calliope and then a minute after the apartment blew. At this stage we are trying to identify her"

"You won't need to identify her. It's Joanne" Arizona said softly as she walked out into the hall

"Joanne?"

"My ex-girlfriend. Callie told me that she had been harassing her and I chose to ignore it. How could I have been so stupid?" Arizona said angrily to herself.

"I thought she was in Minnesota?" Carlos questioned

"She's obviously back and I know just where to find her" Arizona said before walking back into Callie's ICU and kissing her lightly on the head.

"Where are you going Arizona? She'll be awake soon" Maria asked from her daughter's side.

"Tell her that I went to make things even"

* * *

AN: Looking forward to your thoughts... :-)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So this is the end! I've enjoyed writing this story so much and am actually a little sad that it's over now! I've been working from home for the last three days due to London being covered in snow! I'm so bored of numbers now that I may start an epilogue.

I want to thank Sofietc for helping me out with this story & being a great beta. It was so nice to throw ideas around with somebody to see if they work. We have both loved the support this story has received and hope that the end does the story justice.

Hope you enjoy and look forward to your final comments. Janice :-)

* * *

As Arizona walked into the moderate Maxwell Hotel she kept her temper under control. She had never been angrier in her life and she had no idea what she would do once she saw Joanne and that scared her a lot.

"Joanne Underwood" Arizona smiled politely to the desk clerk "I'm a friend of hers and we're both in town and I would like to surprise her"

"I'll just need to call Ms. Underwood to confirm before I give out her room number" The young clerk smiled at her.

"Oh but…. Graham" Arizona said reading his name tag "That would really ruin my surprise. You see Joanne and I have a lot of catching up to do and I really want to see her face when she sees me for the first time" Arizona said fluttering her eyes at the young man.

As she inwardly grimaced at her shameless flirting, she could see the young man about to crumble.

"Tell you what, if you let me surprise my friend, how about we grab a drink afterwards?" Arizona offered seductively causing a huge grin on the young man's face

"110" He muttered looking at the ground

"Excuse me?"

"The room number is 110" he whispered again "4th floor"

"Thank you" Arizona smiled before turning to leave

"What about the drink?" he quietly called out

"We'll sort something out" She called back dismissing him.

* * *

The elevator journey seemed to last forever which Arizona was silently thankful for. She needed to firstly get over the offensive flirting she had just used and then decide what her best course of action was.

As she reached room 110, she gently knocked on the door and covered the 'spy hole' with her hand.

"Who is it?" Joanne called out

"Maintenance" Arizona called back with a high-pitched voice disguising her own.

As the door opened and Joanne came into view, Arizona's built up anger and emotion rushed through her and she forcefully punched Joanne square in the face, knocking her flying back into the hotel room on the floor.

Arizona looked each way down the hall and then stepped inside calmly, closing the door behind her.

"Zona, what the hell was that?" Joanne said groggily as she came to her senses and tasted the blood in her mouth and the gap between her teeth.

"Would you prefer I blew the place up instead?" Arizona spat as she pulled Joanne from the floor and pinned her against the nearest wall

"Zona, what are you talking about?" Joanne cried pathetically

"Do not even dare to try and play dumb Joanne" Arizona shouted as she threw Joanne from the wall and into the desk and chair which she tripped over.

"She's brainwashed you Zona! She never liked me! Prison turned her into something awful and now she's brainwashed you into this. It wasn't me" Joanne cried again

"What wasn't you?" Arizona asked calmly

"W-What?" Joanne stuttered realising her mistake

"You blew my apartment up Joanne! You blew my apartment up with my girlfriend trapped inside" Arizona screamed as she pounced on her.

"No I didn't! That's ridiculous" Joanne spat back scrambling to her feet, but Arizona quickly pushed her back down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I only just got back in town"

"LIAR" Arizona screamed infuriated that this woman had strung her along for so many months.

"Calliope is in a vulnerable place right now and she's confused. She probably set the entire thing up" Joanne began

"Do not say her name! You do not get to say her name" Arizona screamed as she held Joanne down, grabbing the lamp from the bedside table which was just within her reach.

"Zona, you are out of control. Talk to me, tell me what's going on" Joanne said in a calm, patronising voice

"Just tell me the truth Joanne!" Arizona said fiercely holding the lamp in her hand

"Zona-"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH" Arizona screamed as she lifted the lamp and began to bring it towards Joanne's head until Joanne spoke

"It's not supposed to be like this" She cried

"What?"

"You were supposed to come back to me"

"Joanne, how could you have done this?" Arizona asked calmly

"I love you Zona! How can you not see that? I wanted you back but she was in the picture and all you wanted was her" Joanne said sadly

"She's my girlfriend Joanne. She's the love of my life. I told you that. I thought we were friends?"

"I could never be just friends with you Zona. As soon as I saw you in that coffee shop I just knew that I still loved you. I'm sorry that everything got so out of hand but I just want you"

As Joanne poured her feelings out, Arizona climbed off of her and stood.

"Callie is in the intensive care unit Joanne. She's burnt and on a life support machine because you handcuffed her to my breakfast bar and then blew the apartment up. That isn't normal behaviour" Arizona said, needing answers

"I didn't know what else to do. She wouldn't just leave. I threatened her with prison again but she said that she wouldn't leave you so I had to take drastic measures" Joanne tried to explain

"So you tried to kill her?"

"I was hoping that it would look like an accident"

"And she just happened to be handcuffed to the breakfast bar?" Arizona scoffed

"I didn't think that part through" Joanne muttered

"After everything that she has been through, the hell she has been through in prison, you've now done this to her. It's disgraceful Joanne. When she said you were hovering over her with a knife. Was that true?"

"Yes"

"And when you told me that you had been attacked?"

"You were telling me that I had to leave. I wanted you to care about me Zona! I wanted you to care about me the way you care about her!" Joanne sobbed

"I love her!"

"Why can't you just love me?" Joanne whispered heartbrokenly

"Because you're not Calliope" Arizona replied honestly

**BANG, BANG BANG**

"Arizona, it's Maria. Open up. I don't want you doing anything stupid" Maria Torres called through the door.

Arizona walked through the room and opened the door to see Maria standing there with an army of police officers behind her.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Maria whispered

"No" Arizona simply stated

Maria walked past her and into the room where she saw Joanne standing holding her face which was covered in blood, and a tooth missing.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Maria asked calmly

"I'm sorry" Joanne whispered

"My daughter is almost dead because of you. Sorry does not cut it with me" Maria said "I'm not a violent woman, I don't believe in it. But you deserve to hurt a lot for what you've done"

"I'm sorry that your daughter got hurt Mrs Torres. Sometimes I let my heart overrule my head" Joanne said honestly

"Your apologies mean nothing to me. I don't get to judge you, God judges you. But when my daughter wakes scared and in agony I need to tell her that I did something, so this is for you" Maria said with a neutral expression on her face as she walked calmly closer to Joanne.

"Mrs Torres-"

Before Joanne could finish her sentence Maria repeated Arizona's earlier actions and knocked Joanne out stone cold.

"Maria! Are you okay?" Arizona asked shocked at the scene that just unfolded

"Much better" She smiled as the police came in to deal with Joanne.

"Did you hurt your hand?" Arizona asked as she inspected her right hand

"No Dear. I always told Carlos that this ring was too big for a person but he assured me that one day I would appreciate it. Today is that day" Maria laughed as she held out the massive diamond.

* * *

"Ari.. Ariz" _Cough, Cough, Cough _"Ona"

"It's okay Mija, you're okay. I'm here" Carlos whispered to his clearly distressed sleeping daughter

Callie's breathing tube had been removed about an hour ago and she had coughed, gasped for air and called out for Arizona ever since, but never opening her eyes.

"Arizona" Callie managed to get out in one breath before breaking into a cough again

"Calliope, open your eyes mija" Carlos whispered trying to break his daughter of the terror she was experiencing in her sleep

"Is she awake?" Arizona asked as she and Maria came into the room

"Trying to be" Carlos smiled at them

_Cough, Cough, Cough, Cough_

As Arizona saw Callie break into a coughing fit she quickly rushed to her side.

"Baby, I'm here. Open your eyes for me" Arizona pleaded as she held a straw to Callie's lips and helped her to drink

"I hurt" Callie whispered still with her eyes closed

"I know darling. I'm so sorry. I'll never let anybody hurt you every again" Arizona said unable to stop crying.

At the sound of Arizona's heartbreaking sobs Callie slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the dull light hit them.

"Don't cry" Callie whispered before coughing again

"Callie. I love you so much. I'm so sorry" Arizona said again as she moved Callie's oxygen mask and kissed her dry lips softly

"It was... Joanne" Callie said between breaths

"I know, I know it was. The police have her now, they have charged her with harassment, arson and attempted murder" Arizona reassured Callie

"Why didn't you believe me?" Callie gasped out as another coughing fit took hold of her

"I'm just so sorry darling. I should have listened to everything you said all those months ago. I'm sorry that this has happened to you. Please tell me that you forgive me" Arizona begged

"I'm tired" Callie just simply said before closing her eyes.

* * *

"She's never going to forgive me" Arizona wailed in the corridor of the ICU

"She hasn't even woken up properly yet" Mark tried to reason with her

"Why should she forgive me? I've basically called her a liar for months"

"Arizona, this last year has been hell for the both of you. But you're still together and you still love each other. If anything, this can only make you stronger" Mark promised

"How do I even begin to make this up to her?" Arizona questioned

"Just be you. Just be there for her and look after her"

"She might not want me near her"

"Arizona, as soon as she was extubated, it was you she started calling for" Mark smiled

"Dr Sloan, she's awake and in pain" Carlos said from the doorway

"Torres, how are you feeling?" Mark asked as he went into the room and began checking her chart as Arizona hung back

"Everything hurts… badly" Callie whispered close to tears

"We'll get you some more morphine, but there is going to be considerable pain for quite a while"

"How bad is it?" Callie asked not really wanting the answer

"Your right shoulder and upper right arm are the most serious burns. They're third degree and took all layers of the skin. I skin-grafted as much as I could but because it was a large area there will be considerable scarring. Your right leg and foot also suffered third degree burns and unfortunately your shoe melted into the skin. It's going to be a while before you can put any weight onto it. And you have second and first degree burns in various other parts of your body. It will all heal but you're going to be very sore for a while with very limited movement"

"Great" Callie muttered sarcastically

"You'll get through this Torres. Just like everything else, you'll get through it"

When Callie didn't respond and just closed her eyes, Mark just told her he would have a nurse come by to administer her morphine.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Teddy asked Arizona as she came to sit on the floor next to her outside of Callie's ICU room.

"She's been sleeping. I'm avoiding her"

"Arizona, you can't blame yourself for what happened"

"I should have listened to her Teddy. She was in prison and I took Joanne's side over hers. She stopped seeing me, she preferred to go through prison alone rather than have Joanne in her life"

"It's over now though, just get her better and begin your lives again"

"She was already struggling so much with everything. I don't know how she'll cope with this"

"She's going to cope with you by her side" Teddy offered reassuringly

Arizona just nodded, hoping her friend was right.

"Teddy, thank you so much for coming into the building. That was above and beyond the call of a best friend" Arizona smiled

"Anytime" Teddy said nudging Arizona playfully

"I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you"

"Oh you don't have to that's what best friends do…. Besides I'm going to Barbados tomorrow, first class, 5 star hotel, all paid for by your father in law"

Arizona looked momentarily confused "Carlos is sending you to Barbados?"

"Yep, his way of thanking me. Told me I could go to any place in the world"

"How did he arrange that so quickly? He hasn't left Callie's side. The man really does hold a lot of power!" Arizona smiled bemused

* * *

"Mom?" Callie whispered weakly

"Yes my darling. I'm right here"

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered emotionally with her eyes closed

"What are you sorry for mija?"

"For everything I have put you through. I'm so sorry"

"Oh Calliope, don't be silly. You have done nothing wrong my Child. I'm so proud of you. So proud of how you have handled everything. I'm just sorry that I ever doubted your relationship with Arizona. She's a wonderful, amazing person Calliope"

"Where is she?" Callie asked with her eyes still closed

"I'm right here" Arizona smiled from the doorway

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria. Make sure Carlos isn't hovering around those pretty nurses" Maria smiled excusing herself

"Where have you been?" Callie asked forcing her sore eyes open

"Avoiding you" Arizona smirked

"Do I look hideous?" Callie asked worriedly

"No!" Arizona rushed to re-assure her "I've been avoiding you because I thought you were going to tell me to leave you alone and never come near you again"

"Why, would I do that?" Callie questioned confused

"Because I doubted you all those times you told me about Joanne"

"I didn't handle it as well as I could have. I just didn't want to lose you"

"You can never lose me" Arizona said pulling the side bar down and sitting on Callie's bed

"Even now I'm all burnt and horrible?"

"You're not horrible. Don't ever say that. I love you and I'm going to take care of you and get you better. I promise"

"I love you" Callie smiled

"Love you more" Arizona smiled back and then wincing as she saw how sore Callie's eyes were

"Do your eyes hurt?"

"They're stinging a lot" Callie admitted as Arizona reached for a bowl of cold water and a soft cloth. She gently started dabbing Callie's tender eyes.

"We'll get through this together baby" Arizona promised as she tended to her girlfriend

"I know" Callie smiled as she let Arizona take care of her "You don't have any other psycho ex-girlfriends I should know about do you?" Callie groaned

"Only Claire. But she's not due for release from the psych ward for another two years" Arizona teased.

* * *

"Okay Torres, we're going to remove this dressing okay?" Mark said as he hovered over Callie with Lexie behind him.

"Do I get morphine after?" Callie grunted clearly in a lot of pain

"We'll see"

It had been two days since Callie had woken up and she had been in severe, constant pain. Arizona hadn't left her side and was doing all she could to keep Callie's mind away for the agony.

"Are you okay?" Arizona whispered as she took hold of Callie's left hand

"Don't look at it" Callie whispered

"What?"

"I don't want you to see it"

"Callie, don't be ridiculous Darling. I love you and nothing changes that. EVER"

"Okay Callie, we're just peeling the last layer off now. You may feel a sharp stinging as the air hits it for the first time" Lexie offered sympathetically

"It stings all the time" Callie said through gritted teeth in pain

"It looks good" Mark said happy with his work

Callie slowly opened her eyes and moved her head a little to the right to see the damage.

"Oh My God! Mark, that does not look good!" Callie said angrily and upset.

"Torres, you're skin was burnt off. We have salvaged everything we can"

"Callie, this isn't the final result. With time, this will improve" Arizona promised still firmly holding her left hand.

"My skin is black and blistered! It's never going to be as it was" Callie said clearly distressed.

"This is a natural reaction Callie. I told you yesterday that there will be emotional distress along with physical distress…."

"I am a doctor too Mark" Callie growled clearly annoyed with the situation.

"Lexie, pass me the ointment please" Mark smiled at her

"Mark, can I?" Arizona asked softly

"Of course" He nodded

"No. Arizona you don't have to-" Callie began to protest

"You're going to need cream and ointment applied daily Callie to prevent drying and cracking" Mark pointed out

"I can do that myself" Callie mumbled

"Stop whinging" Arizona admonished as she gently swabbed some of the ointment on Callie's charred skin.

"Ow… Ow" Callie hissed

"I'm sorry baby" Arizona apologised as she continued to dab the ointment over the large area.

"Pass me the gauze please Lexie" Arizona smiled and placed bandages back over the wound.

"Okay, leg and foot is looking good too" Mark smiled from the other end of the bed.

Callie had been so pre-occupied with the burning in her shoulder that she hadn't realised Mark had been undoing her leg bandages.

"You promised me morphine Mark and I want it" Callie growled

"Torres, this anger does not look good on you" Mark smiled as he prodded at her leg with instruments causing a hissing sound from Callie.

"Get yourself blown up by a maniac and then come back to me and tell me how I should be behaving!" Callie said clearly annoyed and unhappy.

Arizona watched as Callie squeezed her eyes shut in agony after snapping at Mark. She felt incredibly guilty, even though she had apologised continuously and Callie reassured her that she wasn't to blame.

"You want me to kick Mark's ass?" She whispered softly before kissing Callie on the top of her head.

"That would actually make me feel a lot better" Callie smiled looking up at her girlfriend.

* * *

One week later:

"Okay, everything is sorted. Are you ready to leave?" Arizona asked happily as she came into Callie's room with Maria and Carlos following closely behind with a wheelchair.

Callie, who was sitting in the chair just nodded painfully.

"If you want to put this off for a couple more days then we can" Arizona said coming closer to her

"No, I'm ready to go home… Well not home, since Izzie Stevens lives in my apartment and your apartment is more burnt than I am" Callie muttered

"Glad that those happy pills are starting to kick in Calliope" Carlos teased from the back of the room

"Don't have a whole lot to be happy about" Callie mumbled as Arizona took her by the left arm and gently guided her up.

"Lean on me" Arizona said as Callie was unable to put her right foot on the ground.

"Ow" Callie groaned as she was gently guided into the waiting wheelchair.

"Comfortable?" Arizona questioned as she kneeled down to Callie's level where she was grimacing in pain

"No"

"Calliope, I know that you're in pain and unhappy at not being able to move on your own but you need to try and at least be civil" Maria scolded her daughter

"Sorry" Callie mumbled looking at the ground

"Let's go. Once we get you out of here you'll feel better" Carlos smiled as he let Arizona take the handles of Callie's chair

"You said that about prison and look at me now" Callie groaned again whist Arizona pushed her down the corridor

"Oh hey, I was just coming to see you; I was hoping to catch you before you left" Richard Webber said as he approached the family "How are you feeling now?"

"Great" Callie said faking a smile that was too big

"There is no rush for you to come back. Your residency is ready and waiting for you whenever you choose to pick it back up" Chief Webber offered kindly

"Thank you, but I think it will be a long time before I'm back. It's a little hard to operate when you can't stand or move your right arm" Callie said honestly

"In time that will all improve" Richard smiled

"We should get going and get her settled" Arizona cut in before temperamental Callie bit his head off.

"The same applies to you also Dr Robbins. I have emergency relief, so there is no need to rush back. Just let me know once you're ready"

"Thank you Sir" Arizona smiled before pushing Callie away

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" Arizona asked once they had Callie back at the hotel and comfortable in bed

"No, I'm good thanks" Callie said with her eyes closed as Arizona and Maria hovered

"Okay, we'll let you get some rest. Just call if you need anything" Maria said softly sensing her daughter's exhaustion

"Can you lay with me for a while?" Callie whispered reaching for Arizona's hand

"Of course" Arizona smiled as she made her way around the bed and snuggled into Callie's left side, careful of any of her sore areas.

"I'll leave the two of you" Maria smiled, realising how natural it seemed to have Arizona snuggled up in bed with her daughter.

"I'm glad that I'm out of the hospital" Callie said tiredly but opening her eyes to look at Arizona

"I'm glad that you're out too. Once you start getting better we should start looking for a place of our own" Arizona whispered

"A place together? Are you asking me to move in?" Callie softly laughed

"Yes Torres, I want to live with you and spend my life with you" Arizona said seriously

"I think we've been through enough to know this will last forever" Callie said equally as serious

"I'm sorry that the last year has been a living hell for you. I feel like everything has happened to you and I'm just trying to put it right constantly… and maybe failing at it" Arizona murmured

"Arizona, I can survive anything if I know you are by my side. This last year has been a living hell but it's behind us now and we have each other. When I was in prison I made a list of everything that I wanted to do with you once I got out and I plan to make sure every single one happens!" Callie said sharing her secret

"What were they?"

"The first thing I wanted to do was make love to you all night and I did that! The other things included, travelling the world with you and seeing everything romantic and beautiful that it has to offer. I want to buy a huge house that we will grow old in. I want to have your children, all blond hair, blue eyes and dimples! I want to buy you the perfect diamond and put it on this finger and call you my wife. I want to wake up with you by my side every single day until I die. I want to treat you like the princess you are, give you everything you ever want and just make you the happiest person in the world. I love you Arizona and I'd do anything for you" Callie said romantically

"Calliope" Arizona said overwhelmed "I love you and you already make me the happiest person in the world"

"Yeah well I have seven months worth to make up to you" Callie whispered kissing her head contently.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Callie was able to move a little easier on her own, but she was still obviously sore and in pain.

"Oh good you're here" Arizona said clearly on a massive high as she entered the hotel suite and saw Callie on the sofa

"Where else would I be?" Callie asked bored

"Well, this time next week we're going to be in Europe!" Arizona screamed as she jumped a little

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked confused and unimpressed

"You said that you wanted us to travel the world. So I wanted to do something nice for you so I booked us open ended tickets to go wherever we want. I'm starting us in Italy and then you can decide where we go from there"

"Arizona, baby, that's incredible but I'm on probation for the next 15 months. I can't leave the state, let alone the country"

"That's where I'm super awesome again" Arizona bragged as she sat next to Callie "I visited with your probation offer and he has agreed that everything is okay as long as you are back for your court review on February 16th 2011 which is 8 and half months away. We can travel right up until then… and if there are places that we still haven't seen then we can just pick right back up where we left off" Arizona smiled happily

"Wow, Arizona. That's incredible!" Callie said shocked at the situation "We're really going travelling?"

"Yes baby, we are!" Arizona said as she leaned in and kissed Callie passionately

"Wait, what about your job?" Callie questioned pulling back a little

"What about it? Webber has said that the relief guy Dr Stark is happy to continue on a temporary contract and when we return if I want my job back then I can have it… the same applies with your residency. But they are just jobs Callie, we can work anywhere. Let's just enjoy this and see where this adventure takes us. We've been through so much crap that I just want us to be together and enjoy ourselves. Life is too short to worry about mundane things"

"Mundane things? Arizona Robbins, you have never called your work or tiny humans mundane" Callie said

"Calliope, everything is mundane compared to you. You're my life and wherever we are then I'm content. Are you happy about this?" Arizona questioned getting a sense of resistance from Callie

"Of course I'm happy. I'm over the moon. It's just a shock that's all" Callie smiled genuinely please but overcome with emotion

"I know that you're still sore and in pain but we'll just take things slowly. We don't need to rush around. We have our entire lives to enjoy this" Arizona smiled before kissing Callie again

"I'm looking forward to you pushing me around Europe in a wheelchair!" Callie smiled

"The wheelchair stays here! You have a week to get back on two feet otherwise you stay here also"

"Arizona, we both know that you couldn't leave without me" Callie smiled before pulling Arizona further down onto her.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much mija" Maria said pulling her daughter into a gentle hug

"I'm going to miss you too Mama, but you can always come and visit us"

"Or you could work Miami into your travels" Maria suggested

"Maybe" Callie smiled

"Okay Mija, are you sure that you don't want us to wait and drive you to the airport tomorrow?" Carlos asked as he entered the foyer of their huge suite

"No Dad, you've been in Seattle for way too long. You need to be back in Miami… You're almost as pale as Arizona" Callie teased

"Hey!" Arizona moaned in mock annoyance as she entered from their bedroom

"When you girls finish this travelling, can we expect grandchildren?" Maria asked hopefully

"I think you can consider that a very strong possibility" Arizona smiled wrapping her hands carefully around Callie's waist

"They will have blond hair though Mama"

"I've become very fond of blond hair Calliope"

"Good" Callie laughed

"Okay, we should get going. The jet won't wait forever. Are you sure that you're okay? You've only just got back on two feet, you shouldn't be standing for too long" Carlos said to Callie as she pulled him into a hug

"I'm fine Daddy. I have the best doctor in the world with me"

"I know Mija"

"Thank you for everything you did. Even though we've been through torture, I'm glad that this brought us back together" Callie whispered

"Me too my darling" Carlos said before kissing her again and then turning to embrace Arizona as Maria wrapped Callie into a hug.

"Thank you for forgiving us Arizona and making my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her. Even in her darkest hour, she had a sparkle in her eye when your name was mentioned" Carlos whispered

"I'll always look after her Carlos. You don't have to worry. I promise"

"I trust you Arizona" Carlos said before saying a final goodbye and leaving with a weeping Maria

"Thank God they're gone!" Callie joked as she closed the door

"I'm genuinely going to miss them a lot" Arizona said "Do you want to lie down for a while? We have a long flight ahead of us tonight"

"No, I'll sleep on the plane. I'm actually going to write a letter to Jenny. In the midst of everything and not being to use my arm properly I haven't been in touch with her"

"Do you want me to write it for you?"

"No, my hand feels okay today"

"Okay baby, well don't strain it. You're going to need that hand tomorrow night!" Arizona winked "I'm going to finish packing our stuff"

Callie just laughed as her girlfriend sauntered away. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen before sitting at the table to begin writing her letter.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch, but the last month has been very chaotic! _

_You remember when I was bragging about my skin and how flawless it was, like a Greek Goddess and could never burn? Well turns out that I was wrong and it does burn pretty easily… when somebody blows an apartment up and traps you inside anyway!_

_Yes, I was right about Joanne. She was a complete psycho! She arranged for me to be alone in the apartment and then she knocked me unconscious and handcuffed me to a railing before setting a huge gas explosion off! It was pretty scary and I would be dead now if Arizona and her friend hadn't come in and rescued me. Fortunately, my injuries weren't too bad… Just a lot of third degree burns which don't look great and burn like hell, but I'm alive! Anyway, Arizona and my mother (yes, they are best friend now) confronted and attacked Joanne and she has been arrested. Funnily enough, she just got remanded at Kingswood State Prison! If you see her, say a nice hello from me… ;-)_

_Anyway, that's my depressing news over with. My good news is that Arizona and I are leaving tonight to travel the World. She arranged it all with my probation officer and I don't have to be back until February next year. So we're starting in Tuscany and moving through Italy and then wherever we fancy. _

_I ventured out yesterday whilst she was saying goodbye to her patients and bought a beautiful diamond from Neil Lane jewellers. I'm planning to propose at the Eiffel Tower with Champagne and Roses. I know it's cheesy and cliché but I love her and want her to be my wife and I can't think of a more perfect place to do it than the most romantic city in the World. But then again, knowing me and how impatient I am, I'll probably end up doing it at Seattle Airport! :-) _

_Because I'll be travelling all over I won't have a permanent address for your letters but you can send them to my friend Mark and he will put them on email to me so I can pick them up. His address is on the back of this letter. _

_I promise that every city we visit, I'll send a postcard from. It will almost be like you are with us!_

_I sometimes sit and think that this last year has all been a figment of my imagination. When I think back to that first night when they locked me in that cell with you, I was so scared. Being locked up in a tiny concrete cell with self-proclaimed murdered who told me she would happily do it again was the scariest moment of my life! But you turned out to be one of the nicest people that I have ever met and I'm so thankful that I got you as my cell mate. You got me through prison Jenny and I'm forever thankful for that. I hold my word that when you're released I will do everything I can to help you get your life together. I know you kept pestering me for the role of Godmother to mine and Arizona's first and second children and I haven't forgotten it. I'm still working on Arizona and she is coming around slowly! ;-)_

_Anyway, I should help my future wife with the packing. Wow, I can't actually believe that she is going to be my wife and we are going to get our forever…_

_Look after yourself Jenny and I'll send you the first postcard from Tuscany._

_Take care_

_Callie Xx_

_PS: Don't forget to send my best regards to Joanne!_

_

* * *

_

THE END!


End file.
